Tout ce qui commence doit finir
by Menanie
Summary: Ceci est ma version perso du tome 7. J'ai essayé de soigner le style pour vous replonger dans l'univers HP. Résumé: Harry se réveille le lendemain, prêt à partir à la recherche de cette fameuse coupe. ABANDONNE
1. Au delà du voile

Tout Ce Qui Commence Doit Finir…

**Auteur** : Lynn2005

**Votre adresse e-mail** : lynn2005hotmail.fr

**Averstissement **: Pour des raisons de facilités, j'ai recommencé ma fanfic

**Spoilers**: tous les tomes déjà sortis, donc, du tome 1 à 6

**Résumé général** : Et si, avant de partir dans cette terrible quête des Horcruxes, le jeune Harry Potter décidait de changer le destin d'un de ses proches, qui pourrait alors lui prêter main forte? Spoiler tome 6

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien ni personne, tout est à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 1: Au-delà du voile… Et si tout était différent?**

_- Quoi?_

_- DUBBLEDORE!_

_Harry se retourna. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux. Harry sentit alors une sorte de décharge électrique traverser chaque particule de son corps –ils étaient sauvés_

_Dumbledore dévala les marches, passant devant Neville et Harry qui ne songèrent plus à quitter la salle. Dumbledore était déjà arrivé au pieds des gradins lorsque le Mangemort le plus proche s'aperçut de sa présence et l'annonça à grands cris. L'un des autres Mangemorts prit aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes comme un singe. Le sortilège que lui lança Dumbledore le ramena en arrière aussi facilement que s'il avait été accroché à un filin invisible…_

_Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle:_

_- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça! S'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle…._

°o.o°o.o°

Tout était calme dans le petit quartier de Privet Drive. La nuit avait déjà voilé ses rues, recouvrant les environs d'une fine brume froide. Tout semblait endormi, errant dans des rêves paisibles, loin de tous les ennuis actuels -car ils étaient nombreux... La population avait été récemment prévenue au sujet d'un criminel très dangereux et déséquilibré qui serait en liberté. Bien qu'il serait étrange de voir un prisonnier en fuite s'abritait dans cet arrondissement, les habitants avaient tous redoublé de prudence. Depuis cette annonce, les rues étaient désertes dès que tombaient les ténèbres… Pourtant, seule au milieu de cette obscurité, une petite lumière vacillante s'échappait d'une des fenêtres du numéro 4.

Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit, se remémorant ce souvenir autrefois douloureux, le regard fixé sur le plafond de sa chambre qu'il ne distinguait pourtant que de façon floue. En face de lui, paisiblement endormie, sa chouette des neiges était enfermée dans sa cage dorée, elle-même posée sur une grande valise. Contrairement à son habitude, la chambre du jeune homme était rangée, et pour cause: seules encore deux-trois affaires traînaient sur le sol, le reste était soigneusement empaqueté dans la malle. Tout semblait indiquait un départ… pourtant, le jeune sorcier restait obstinément étendu sur son lit. Durant toutes ces années passées chez les Dursleys, Harry avait pris pour habitude de demeurer ainsi de nombreuses heures la nuit, ruminant de sombres pensées. Pourtant, une chose changeait aujourd'hui: le visage du jeune homme était éclairé d'un sourire. Certes, ce sourire était marqué par la tristesse, mais pourtant, Harry souriait: dans quelques heures, il allait quitter cette abominable famille, et vivre ailleurs.

Voilà pratiquement un mois que Harry était de retour de Poudlard… Les Dursleys se montraient de plus en plus distants -ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire; cependant, loin d'en paraître soulagé, le jeune homme paraissait renfermé, blessé… La mort de Dumbledore l'avait vraiment ébranlé. Le seul que Voldemort n'ait jamais craint… disparu à jamais…

°o.o°o.o°

_Dans quelques minutes, Harry atteindra enfin sa majorité, mais pourtant, à ce moment même, cela lui était égal. Ruminant ses obscures pensées, il feuilletait machinalement son livre de potion… celui du Prince au sang-mélé… celui de Rogue. Comment celui-ci avait pu trahir la confiance que Dumbledore lui accordait, au point de mettre lui-même fin aux jours de son mentor? Comment ce dernier avait-il pu faire confiance à un tel personnage, ancré dans la magie noire à jamais? Comment lui-même avait-il pu suivre ses conseils pendant une année entière à travers ce livre? Tandis que sa fureur s'amplifiait, Harry tournait obstinément les pages de ce maudit livre. Il le vengerait! Il ne pouvait laisser le partisan le plus fidèle aux côtés de Voldemort, alors que celui qui luttait contre le mage noir n'était plus._

_Alors qu'il allait refermer violemment le livre, étant arrivé à sa fin, et s'allonger sur son lit, Harry remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore perçu. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme tendit le bras pour attraper sa baguette, qu'il alluma immédiatement afin d'examiner le livre. L'année dernière avait été plutôt mouvementée, telle que Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion de lire entièrement le livre, et n'avait donc jamais remarqué que les trois dernières pages étaient complètement vierges. Le cœur battant, il prit alors sa plume, qu'il trempa dans l'encre, avant d'en faire tomber une goutte sur une des pages, comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec le cahier de Jedusor. L'enthousiasme du jeune homme retomba alors en constatant que la tache formée restait désespérément visible. Les douze coups de minuit sonnant dans le tranquille petit quartier de Privet Drive, Harry reposa la plume, et fouilla dans sa mémoire quelque formule qui lui serait utile. Il leva alors sa baguette et la pointa sur cette page obstinément immaculée, murmurant le mot revelatum. Redoutant un court instant que Rogue n'eut usé d'un sort plus puissant afin de cacher ses inventions, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître une fine écriture, tracée de la même main que celle du Prince, qu'il lut alors frénétiquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le jeune homme fut alors étonné de remarquer que les sorts n'étaient pas la seule invention de Rogue: les trois pages étaient noircies de noms d'ingrédients, et de leurs applications à des potions, principalement des poisons._

_Le regard de Harry fut alors attiré par la description d'une des potions: Permet de modifier un évènement d'une journée antérieure. Une annotation dans la marge fit tout de suite penser à Harry que son ancien professeur de potions ne devait pas l'avoir employée souvent: **A n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours**. Cette nouvelle capacité s'offrant à lui, le jeune sorcier se mit alors à lire et relire la préparation de la potion, laissant ses idées vagabonder: il pourrait empêcher le sacrifice de ses parents… sauver Dumbledore… arrêter Rogue… rattraper Pettigrow cette fameuse nuit… Un pincement au cœur, il s'imagina alors entouré de ses parents, souriant comme sur les photos qu'il aimait contempler pendant des heures, de Lupin, et de Sirius, enfin réunis… Sirius… Il pourrait l'empêcher de tomber à travers ce voile funeste… Mais Harry savait que s'il exécutait ce qui lui tenait à cœur, il pourrait changer le cours des choses à tout jamais… Il ne pourrait donc sauver ses parents sans permettre à Voldemort de garder son entière puissance, et de continuer la guerre sanglante qu'il menait à cette époque. Et cela, il ne pourrait le permettre. Une larme solitaire glissa alors délicatement le long de sa joue tandis que l'image de ses parents entourés de leurs deux meilleurs amis s'effaçait lentement. Il avait toujours souhaité changer le destin de ses parents, et maintenant que cette possibilité s'offrait à lui, il ne pourrait pas la réaliser. De rage, il referma violemment le livre, provoquant un grognement de l'oncle Vernon dans son sommeil. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de vivre ce qu'il avait vécu? De vivre une enfance malheureuse, privé de ses parents? De mener cette terrible lutte contre le sorcier le plus puissant? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de tuer, ou être tué? Et pourquoi, pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait abandonné au moment où il en avait le plus besoin? Dans un excès de colère, Harry balança le livre à travers sa chambre: et si, après tout, il décidait quand même de sauver ses parents? Mais que ferait un bébé âgé d'un an contre le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque? Car la potion ne se comportait pas comme un simple retourneur de temps: elle renvoyait la personne au même endroit, au même instant où l'événement que l'on désire changer s'était déroulé, avec pour seul souvenir le détail à modifier. Et Harry comptait bien s'en servir, même si le désir ardent de rejoindre ses parents était impossible à réaliser…_

°o.o°o.o°

Minuit sonna au clocher de l'église de l'arrondissement, se répercutant sur chacune de ses faces. Un vent frais souffla doucement sur la cime des arbres, qui s'agitèrent alors tels des spectres dans cet étrange brouillard, tandis qu'un long hululement déchira le calme de la nuit, rendant une atmosphère des plus inquiétantes. Sortit de ses pensées par les douze coups, le jeune homme bondit alors sur ses pieds. Cherchant les dernières affaires qui manquaient à l'appel, il se dirigea assez rapidement vers sa valise, valise close quelques minutes après. D'un coup de baguette, elle fut réduite à une très petite taille, si petite, qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un coffre à bijoux. Harry s'en empara et la glissa délicatement dans sa poche, avant de se diriger vers Hedwige. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la verrouilla d'un sort. N'aimant pas vraiment ce traitement, la jeune chouette tourna vers lui ses gros yeux ocres, et émit un hululement de reproche à l'attention de son maître, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas oreille. Harry empoigna la cage et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, vérifiant ses affaires. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança ensuite vers la porte, mais se retourna au dernier moment: après 7 ans dans cette horrible pièce, il allait enfin la quitter… Franchissant la porte, il referma celle-ci délicatement.

°o.o°o.o°

_Le petit quartier londonien était plongé dans une nuit brumeuse, où régnait un silence des plus étonnants. Du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier, aucun passant ne déambulait plus dans les rues, la terreur les poussant à rester enfermés chez eux, abrités par quatre murs pourtant impuissants face à ce nouveau danger. Seule une petite chambre d'un pub miteux semblait encore dotée d'une vie. Harry Potter était assis en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, devant son petit chaudron en étain, suivant les instructions de son cahier. La petite aiguille de l'horloge dressée derrière lui se positionna dans un léger cliquetis sur le chiffre quatre, déclenchant alors un très faible carillon. Mais Harry y semblait indifférent. Voilà à présent quelques heures que le jeune homme confectionnait sa potion. Il lui avait fallu un mois entier avant de trouver tous les ingrédients demandés, et quelques semaines pour la préparation. Cette nuit-là, il pourrait enfin exécuter son plan. Bien sûr, il avait été très dur pour lui de sélectionner un des moments de sa vie à changer –il en avait tellement-, mais une chose était sûre, cette potion sera utilisée!_

_Une légère fumée verte commençait à s'échapper du chaudron. L'air déterminé, Harry y plongea son verre, ferma les yeux, et but d'une traite son verre avant de s'évanouir sur le plancher de sa chambre…_

_°o.o°o.o°_

_Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle:_

_- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle._

_Harry sursauta soudain comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique: Sirius était bien trop près du voile. Ne perdant pas une seconde, le jeune homme sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur Bellatrix._

_- Experliarmus!_

_Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre la jeune femme, mais son but n'était pas de l'affronter, mais seulement de la distraire. Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Son corps se courba alors avec grâce et tomba lentement en arrière, pour terminer étendu sur les gradins, incapable d'exécuter le moindre geste. Lupin laissa échapper un cri, et se précipita auprès de lui, tandis que Neville continuait de s'agiter en tout sens. Il fut alors soulagé de constater que le jeune homme était seulement pétrifié, et lui rendit immédiatement sa mobilité. Sans prendre le temps de remercier le lycanthrope, Harry se dressa sur ses pieds, et chercha des yeux son parrain. Le cœur battant, il parcourut du regard toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation suivit d'un cri retentit derrière le socle de pierre. Harry aperçut Sirius s'effondrer à terre en hurlant un court instant de douleur, tandis que Bellatrix, le sourire triomphant, tourna les talons et prit la fuite. Il se précipita alors près de son parrain, craignant le pire, et constata avec bonheur que celui-ci était toujours vivant. Dumbledore, quant à lui, fit volte-face, et tenta d'arrêter Bellatrix d'un sort, mais la jeune femme parvint à le dévier. Elle était déjà à mis-gradins lorsque Harry se lança à sa poursuite._

_- Harry… Non! s'écria Lupin._

_- On ne peut pas la laisser s'échapper! J'ai déjà laissé Pettigrew s'enfuir, je ne la laisserais pas elle!_

_Et il s'élança, grimpant à son tour les gradins de pierre…_

°o.o°o.o°

Le jeune homme descendait doucement les escaliers, cage en main, surveillant chacun de ses pas afin de ne faire grincer aucun marche. Il traversa ensuite le petit salon, un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de sa tante astiquant chacun des bibelots exposés sur la cheminée. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison: non, vraiment rien ici ne lui manquerait. Franchissant alors la porte, il inspira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons de l'air frais mais vivifiant, et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Le paysage n'avait pas vraiment changé pendant les 16 ans où il y avait vécu. Chaque jardin était toujours aussi soigné, chacun ayant pour seul but, non l'entretient de son bien, mais seulement la jalousie de son voisin. Chaque maison était toujours aussi silencieuse la nuit, et Harry y savait quelque chose, ayant passé de nombreuses nuits à errer dans les rues. Seule cette étrange brume était un élément nouveau, sujet de bien des conversations. Bien entendu, Harry avait vite compris que ce phénomène anormal avait pour origine les détraqueurs, récemment enrôlés par Voldemort.

Arpentant l'allée depuis un moment, le jeune homme finit par s'assoir sur le petit muret du 4, Privet Drive. Un court instant mourut, avant que le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit, et qu'une curieuse lumière venant du ciel parut se diriger vers lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se leva, époussetant au passage son jeans et regarda, sans s'en étonner, une moto volante atterrir à quelques mètres de lui. Une personne en descendit doucement, et se rapprochait de lui, d'un pas léger et lent. C'était un homme de grande taille, le visage creusé, mais plutôt séduisant, qui le fixai du regard à travers les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient élégamment sur les yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, sa voix calme et grave brisa le silence.

- Bonsoir Harry.

°o.o°o.o°

_L'année suivant cet incident se déroula, à quelques détails près, exactement comme le jeune homme l'avait vécu, n'en gardant cependant aucun souvenir. Suite à plusieurs interrogations quant au retour de Voldemort, Fudge fut renvoyé du ministère pour être succédé par Rufus Scrimgeour, l'ancien chef des aurors. Sirius fut acquitté et put alors goûter à la liberté. Malefoy, quant à lui, fut enrôlé de force par Voldemort au rang de Mangemort afin d'atteindre Dumbledore. Ce dernier apprit alors à Harry, à travers différentes mémoires, qui était véritablement Tom Jedusor, et ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes, pour l'inviter ensuite à vivre avec lui sa dernière aventure. Il mourut ensuite de la main de Rogue, devant les yeux de Harry, qui ne pensa alors plus qu'à retrouver son professeur de Potions pour se venger. Pour finir, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall décida de fermer temporairement l'école, celle-ci n'étant plus sûre sans la protection de son ancien directeur._

_Quelques heures après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry avait reçut une lettre de Sirius l'encourageant à vivre chez lui après qu'il eut atteint ses 17 ans. Apercevant alors un léger rayon de soleil à travers cette tempête d'évènements, le jeune homme accepta promptement son invitation, espérant alors que son parrain puisse apporter une quelconque aide à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il passa les quatre semaines qui suivirent à se morfondre, attendant sans patience le jour de son anniversaire._

°o.o°o.o°

Cette voix soudaine dans le silence rajoutait un peu à l'étrange de l'atmosphère… et quoi de plus bizarre que de voir soudainement une moto sortir des nuages pour se poser juste devant lui. Pourtant, Harry ne s'en étonna pas. Pour le jeune homme, il s'agissait de son quotidien. Un triste mais pourtant joyeux sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son parrain, qui lui serra chaleureusement la main tout en lui souriant. Ce sourire, qu'il n'avait pas surpris depuis quelques mois, réchauffa le cœur meurtri du jeune homme. La lueur qui brillait à cet instant dans les yeux de l'ancien maraudeur ne mentait pas: Sirius était enchanté d'être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, et le jeune homme savait à quel point il avait savouré cette sensation l'année précédente faisant frémir son professeur de potions. Essayant d'effacer le souvenir de ce dernier, mettant fin aux jours de Dumbledore, Harry adressa un léger sourire à son parrain.

- Salut Sirius.

Échangeant des regards lourds de circonstances, les deux hommes restèrent un instant sans esquisser le moindre geste, laissant la brume envelopper petit à petit leurs jambes. Brisant soudain ce climat de retrouvailles, Sirius fut le premier à s'animer à nouveau. Dans un sourire moqueur, il se dirigea vers sa moto, l'enjambant alors dans un geste pourtant discret, avant de regarder son filleul droit dans les yeux, laissant apparaître de légères fossettes.

- Que dirais-tu de quitter enfin ce coin? A moins que tu ne tiennes à y rester, bien sûr!… ce que je comprendrais…

Se rappelant une discussion qu'il avait eue avec le même homme il y avait maintenant 4 ans, lorsque ce dernier lui avait déjà proposé de vivre chez lui, Harry sourit en coin, et se dirigea à la suite de son parrain, saisissant au passage la poignée de la cage d'Hedwige. Sirius laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire, de ce rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement de chien, en remarquant la rapidité du jeune sorcier. Après avoir laissé ce dernier s'installer derrière lui, l'ancien maraudeur démarra à nouveau son véhicule et prit alors la direction du ciel.

Regardant sans regrets la résidence du 4, Privet Drive s'effacer doucement comme ils s'éloignaient, Harry savourait pleinement ce nouveau sentiment de liberté, allant même jusqu'à en oublier les derniers évènements qui l'avaient tant attristé. Bientôt, ils s'infiltrèrent dans la couche nuageuse particulièrement épaisse, et Harry reporta son attention devant lui, regardant, malgré le vent, son parrain qui prenait un malin plaisir à accélérer sans bruit au-dessus des nuages. Par moment, ceux-ci s'éclaircissaient légèrement, laissant place à une vue aérienne des quartiers qu'ils traversaient et Harry se penchait à ces moments-là, regardant sans fin les habitations à cette heure inanimées qui défilaient sous leur yeux. Souriant à pleine dents, le souvenir de sa première impression de vol en balais lui revient en mémoire: cette sensation de plaisir intense, de liberté, loin de tous soucis… Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Sirius avait tant tenu à récupérer sa moto volante: une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on ne pouvait plus se passer de cette merveilleuse émotion.

Un long, mais pourtant si court moment aux yeux de Harry passa, lorsqu'il put enfin apercevoir le petit quartier du Square Grimaurd. Sirius piqua alors vers le sol, diminuant de moitié sa vitesse pour ne pas s'écraser, et se posa sur un carré de pelouse à l'abandon, au milieu d'une petite place que Harry connaissait bien à présent, pour y avoir passé ses deux dernières années. Les maisons qui s'y dressaient ne paraissaient pas plus accueillantes que lorsque Harry les aperçut pour la première fois: chaque petite chose qui constituait cet arrondissement semblait sombre, dépourvue de vie. La même brume que Harry venait de quitter recouvrait les nombreux débris sur le sol, s'infiltrant dans chaque bifurcation de rues. Descendant tous deux du véhicule, les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas furtif vers la petite gouttière placée entre les numéros 11 et 13. Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, celle-ci sembla soudain augmenter considérablement de volume, tandis que les deux maisons environnantes s'écartaient légèrement. Une porte lugubre apparut alors, le numéro 12 placardé à son côté. Se retournant alors, Sirius lança une série de sorts afin de camoufler sa moto, et fit à nouveau volte-face, ouvrant la porte à son filleul. Ce dernier la franchit délicatement, prenant garde de ne pas éveiller le portrait dormant de la vieille mère de Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il contemplait avec joie l'intérieur du manoir. Contrairement au 4, Privet Drive, tout ici lui avait manqué, excepté bien sûr Kreattur, qu'on enfermait à présent dans un petite pièce, avec l'interdiction formelle de transplaner. Se demandant alors si Buck vivait toujours à l'étage, Harry remarqua alors une petite lueur vacillante venant du salon, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en interroger, puisque Sirius venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, et parla de sa voix grave, légèrement rauque:

- Bon anniversaire, Harry…

Lâchant des yeux la petite lumière vacillante, le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres: à présent, il en était sûr, c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie… Pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Sirius avança de son pas lent et gracieux vers le salon, invitant Harry à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement, clopinant derrière son parrain. Il s'introduisit alors dans la pièce sombre, et y découvrit un Lupin assoupi sur le fauteuil, un livre glissant lentement sur sa poitrine, suivant le rythme lent de la respiration du lycanthrope. Celui-ci semblait encore plus épuisé que les années précédentes: ses traits étaient plus creusés, ses cheveux blancs étaient plus nombreux, et ces cernes se faisaient plus visibles. Harry ne doutait pas que la lycanthropie de l'homme ajoutée à la bataille qu'ils menaient à présent ne ménageait pas son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, un certain charme ne quittait jamais son visage. Sirius, qui avait lentement traversé la pièce pour raviver le feu, se dirigea vers son meilleur ami pour le tirer de son sommeil. Sursautant, Remus fit tomber le livre, avant de regarder béatement Sirius… puis Harry, à qui il sourit. Il se frotta alors les yeux d'un air las.

- Bonsoir Harry. Heureux de te revoir à nouveau.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Harry, Harry… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi? demanda Remus d'un ton amusé.

Il se leva, ramassant au passage son livre, et serra énergiquement la main du jeune sorcier. L'air frêle de cet homme disparaissait immédiatement lorsque l'on se rendait compte de sa force, et Harry y savait quelque chose. Gardant le sourire, le jeune homme se frotta discrètement la main tandis que Lupin se dirigea vers Sirius pour lui parler de basse voix. Tendant alors l'oreille, Harry essaya désespérément d'attraper une bribe de phrase, mais les deux hommes cessèrent leur discussion, et se tournèrent vers lui. Ce fut Sirius qui s'adressa à lui.

- Veux-tu manger quelque chose? Ou préfère-tu te coucher maintenant? Je suppose que tu dois être fatigué.

Comprenant que l'intention première de son parrain était d'éloigner son neveu de leurs propos, Harry fronça les sourcils, tout en refusant poliment la proposition de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose: cela ne révélait jamais quelque chose de bon…

- Non… Non, merci. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Saluant aimablement les deux hommes, Harry sortit alors du salon, l'esprit toujours axé sur cette étrange discussion entre Sirius et Lupin: quel peut être l'objet de leur discussion que les deux hommes semblaient lui cacher? Il l'ignorait bien entendu, mais il chercherait à tout prix à le savoir… Pour cela, Harry n'avait pas changé malgré les évènements qui l'avaient attristé. Néanmoins, en tant normal, il aurait attendu d'être seul avec l'un des deux maraudeurs pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais la fatigue commençait à le gagner, et la seule chose qui l'attirait à ce moment était le bon lit douillet à l'étage, préparé exclusivement pour lui. Traversant d'un pas las le couloir sombre, où la tapisserie laissait encore apparaître les emplacements des tableaux que Sirius avait fait enlever, Harry traîna des pieds jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers. Les deux dernières années, Sirius s'était affairé à rénover la maison des Blacks afin que cette dernière soit plus accueillante. Bien sûr, les couloirs restaient sombres, et les pièces humides. Pourtant, la tapisserie semblait plus fraîche, les vieux objets aux écussons des Blacks avaient complètement disparus, avec dans une même lancée, tous les petits parasites qui avaient infestés les lieux, et les meubles avaient été changés. A partir de ce moment, Sirius semblait plus à l'aise, peut-être du fait que Lupin s'était à présent installé chez son ami, la maison ne servant plus de QG à l'Ordre. Il avait de la même manière accepté le fait que ce manoir était en sa possession. D'après ce que lui avait un jour dit Lupin, il en avait été même à retrouver ses anciennes manies de maraudeur, du temps où il ne pouvait plus se lasser de ses petites blagues, de ses ricanements et de ses sourires moqueurs.

Les marches grinçaient d'un bruit atroce sous les pas du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci les gravissait. Arrivé devant sa chambre, tombant de fatigue, Harry franchit la porte de sa chambre pour déposer la cage d'Hedwige avant de s'affaler sur le lit et de s'assoupir en quelques instants.

A son réveil, le jeune homme ressentit une fois de plus cette impression de vide intense qu'il percevait à chaque matin, le seul souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait laissé depuis sa mort. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle était mêlée à une émotion plus douce, plus apaisante: il vivait enfin chez son parrain. S'asseyant mollement sur son lit, Harry replaça correctement ses lunettes sur le nez, celles-ci ayant glissé pendant la nuit. Il jeta alors un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, avant de se lever lentement et de se diriger vers la cage d'Hedwige.

- Salut ma belle…

Un long et affectueux hululement lui répondit, le faisant sourire. Harry ouvrit la cage de la chouette, lui permettant de se dégourdir les ailes à l'intérieur de la chambre, avant de passer devant le miroir et de remarquer la coupe qu'il arborait. Dans un n-ième effort, il tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux, mais cela se révéla une fois de plus vain. Renonçant alors, il se décida à sortir de la pièce et remarqua enfin le silence dans lequel était plongé le manoir. Les sourcils froncés, il resta un moment immobile, prêtant à l'oreille à toutes formes de bruits qui pourraient rompre le silence, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre à ce moment était les lamentations de Kreattur qui provenaient de l'étage. Intrigué, Harry descendit lentement les escaliers, toujours sur ses gardes, mais le jeune homme se détendit lorsqu'il perçut une légère rumeur parvenant de la cuisine. Continuant sa descente, il pénétra dans la pièce, apercevant alors Sirius et Remus, ainsi qu'une Tonks en pleine forme. A son entrée, ceux-ci se redressèrent, et lui adressèrent un grand sourire auquel Harry répondit immédiatement.

- Bonjour Harry! Bien dormi? s'enquit Sirius.

- A merveille, oui.

- Bonjour Harry, bon anniversaire! lui dit Tonks tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas énergique. L'air fatigué qu'Harry lui avait remarqué l'année dernière avait complètement disparu: ses cheveux étaient plus roses que jamais, et malgré la petite lueur de chagrin qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle semblait joyeuse.

- Bonjour Tonks… Merci… lui répondit-il tout en souriant gauchement.

Elle sembla un moment légèrement amusée, puis elle se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- Il faut que j'y aille; à plus tard!

Avant de sortir, elle adressa un léger clin d'œil à Remus qui provoqua une soudaine teinte pourpre aux joues de l'homme, ainsi qu'un ricanement de Sirius. Celui-ci se redressa davantage, avant de faire enfin attention à son filleul.

- Je suppose que tu dois être affamé?

Harry acquiesça, gardant le sourire en voyant les deux amis, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la cuisine, tandis que Sirius s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner. Lupin, quant à lui, était à nouveau attablé, et buvait une gorgé de sa tasse fumante tout en lisant la gazette. Tout comme le reste de la maison, la cuisine des Blacks n'avait pas échappé à l'envie de changement de Sirius: la tapisserie avait été entièrement refaite, rendant la pièce plus lumineuse. Le buffet dressé au fond de la pièce ne contenait plus qu'une vaisselle vierge du blason des Blacks. De l'autre côté, une grande horloge, ressemblant légèrement à celle des Weasleys, arborait deux cadrans: l'un indiquant tout simplement l'heure –ce qui permit à Harry de savoir qu'il était seulement 7h- et l'autre montrant les différentes personnes qui vivaient dans le manoir. Sirius avait lui-même modifié les aiguilles, ajoutant le nom de Remus, de Tonks, et celui de Harry.

Ce dernier se dirigea lentement vers la table et s'y installa, prenant garde à ne pas déranger son ancien professeur de DCFM, contrairement à Sirius qui arriva en trombe, une assiette pleine d'œufs au plat et de bacon ainsi qu'un panier rempli de toasts en lévitation qu'il déposa un peu trop brusquement sur la gazette que lisait le lycanthrope. Las des idioties de son ami, celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir en coin, tandis qu'il tournait la page de son journal complètement désinvolte. Un peu vexé, Sirius s'assit en face de Harry, qui souriait, malgré lui, à pleines dents, et lui tendit l'assiette. Celui-ci se servit alors, en remerciant poliment son parrain qui prit la parole, jetant de temps en temps un regard en biais à Lupin.

- Les Weasleys t'attendent cette après-midi. Ton ami Ron t'a invité pour ton anniversaire. Il me semble qu'Hermione sera aussi présente, si cela peut répondre à ta question.

Un pincement au cœur au souvenir de ses amis, le jeune homme acquiesça, et croqua un peu plus brusquement que voulu dans son toast. Pendant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi son retour au 4, Privet Drive, Harry avait reçu plusieurs lettres de ses amis. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à leur répondre, renvoyant simplement un court message d'à peine quelques mots. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu après l'enterrement de Dumbledore avait longuement fait réfléchir le jeune homme: certes, il savait qu'il ne pourrait empêcher ses amis de l'accompagner dans cette curieuse quête. Cependant, il souhaitait plus que tout leur sécurité, ce qui implique son éloignement par rapport à eux. Le cœur serré, il se demandait comment réagirait Ginny en le revoyant… et comment lui, réagira-t-il? Un ricanement de Sirius le sortit soudain de ses pensées: ce dernier était à nouveau en train d'agacer Remus sur le sujet "Tonks", ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire au lycanthrope…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les trois compagnons arrivèrent en transplanant chez les Wealeys. Contrairement à la maison des Blacks, le Terrier était toujours égal à lui-même: pendant toutes les années où Harry y avait séjourné, seule la chambre des jumeaux avait été réaménagée afin d'accueillir les visiteurs.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Mrs Weasley se précipita hors de la maison.

- Harry, mon chéri!

Le jeune homme se retrouva en quelques instants dans les bras de la petite femme replète, provoquant un nouveau ricanement de la part de Sirius. Il avait toujours été amusé de la conduite de Mrs Wealey vis-à-vis de Harry.

- Bon… bonjour, Mrs Wealey, réussit-il à articuler.

Elle se décida enfin à le relâcher, et le regarda de haut en bas.

- Ce que tu peux grandir en quelques semaines. Ron a bien prit une dizaine de centimètres depuis qu'il est rentré. Il va falloir refaire votre garde-robe une nouvelle fois.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence des deux maraudeurs. Un peu gênée de sa conduite, elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse en les accueillant à leur tour.

- Bonjour Remus… Sirius.

- Molly, répondit Lupin en lui souriant.

- Bonjour, fit Sirius dans un petit signe de main, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Harry, mon chéri, tes amis t'attendent dans ta chambre, lui apprit Mrs Wealey tandis qu'ils marchaient tous en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la cuisine, alors que Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le conduirent à sa chambre. Ron et Hermione étaient effectivement en train de l'attendre là, tous les deux assis sur le lit, en grande conversation. Ils se levèrent d'un bond en le voyant, et Ron se précipita vers son meilleur ami.

- Harry, enfin!

Les deux amis se saluèrent chaleureusement, et Hermione, de son côté se leva à son tour pour accueillir le jeune homme. Tous les deux lui souriaient, lui souhaitant au passage un "joyeux anniversaire, Harry", mais il y avait dans leur sourire quelque chose qui rappela à Harry l'été dernier: derrière ce masque de bienveillance, une inquiétude régnait. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour la prophétie, ils semblaient toujours très anxieux pour lui, mais à présent que Dumbledore était mort, on sentait dans leur regard qu'ils feraient tout pour apporter leur aide à leur ami, et cela, Harry leur serait toujours reconnaissant. A ses yeux, ils représentait le meilleur soutien qu'il ait jamais eu.

Harry leur sourit, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous trois sur le lit qui lui était réservé.

- Alors, tu viendras assister au mariage? lui demanda Ron, très enthousiamé. Maman semble beaucoup moins sévère depuis l'année dernière… Enfin, tu sais… Depuis que Bill…

- Comment va-t-il? demanda Harry.

- Beaucoup mieux, il s'en remet. Mais pour l'instant, on ignore encore s'il y aura des conséquences, répondit Hermione.

- Lupin a dit qu'il ne sera pas un lycanthrope, c'est déjà ça… rajouta Ron.

- Oui…

Harry regardait ses pieds , un silence s'installant alors.

- Tu… Tu as reçu un hibou de McGonagall? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Oui…

Deux semaines après son retour chez les Dursleys, un hibou Grand-Duc s'était posé sur sa fenêtre, lui apportant déjà la réponse sur la fermeture de Poudlard. Apparemment, la nouvelle directrice avait réussi à convaincre les parents de laisser leurs enfants prendre leurs cours à Poudlard, en leur assurant que la sécurité à l'école serait doublée: des aurors parcourraient les couloirs ainsi que le parc, des sorts multiples jeté par l'ensemble du corps professoral seraient là pour encadrer les enfants, et toutes sorties dans le parc en-dehors des heures de cours seront interdites, ainsi que tous vagabondages, tant qu'il règnera la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'était plus là pour permettre l'établissement de la barrière qui protégeait les élèves, d'où l'ensemble des mesures prises. Harry avait eu alors un très léger sourire en lisant cette lettre: au moins, ses amis seraient protégés par des gens compétents, au lieu d'attendre chez eux que quelque chose se passe. Bien sûr, il doutait que tous les parents laissent leurs enfants prendre ce risque, mais ils savaient que la plupart retournerait à Poudlard.

- Et… tu… qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? demanda Hermione sur un ton vaguement inquiet, qui indiquait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ce que j'ai dit l'année dernière: je n'y retournerais pas.

Les deux amis se regardèrent alors.

- Dans ce cas, nous t'accompagnerons, comme nous te l'avions dit.

- Hermione, écoute…

- Non, tu le sais que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher! l'interrompit Ron.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. L'idée que Ron et Hermione, et peut-être même Sirius, lui apportent leur aide à sa quête lui réchauffa le cœur. Il acquiesça alors silencieusement, ne quittant pas ses pieds des yeux.

Un cri dans les escaliers retentit alors:

- Le goûter est prêt!

Ron et Hermione échangèrent alors un sourire discret, et se levèrent, Harry les regardant légèrement étonné.

- Qu'est-ce…

- J'ai faim, répondit Hermione. Et puis, ça me permettra de saluer Sirius et le professeur Lupin.

Harry se leva alors à son tour, regardant toujours ses amis de son air intrigué, mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent superbement, et descendèrent les premiers les escaliers, Harry leur emboîtant le pas. C'est alors que quelque chose le frappa: depuis qu'il était arrivé, encore ni Ron, ni Hermione ne s'était trouvé quelque chose à se reprocher, et paraissait même en grande discussion. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry pensa qu'ils avaient enfin fini par évoluer dans leur relation affective, mais cela, il le saura plus tard. De cette pensée, une autre lui vint à l'esprit: Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Une étrange sensation le saisissant, il essaya de savoir comment il réagirait s'il la revoyait… amis cela lui était impossible pour le moment.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Harry eut un pincement au cœur: Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé une petite fête d'anniversaire, décorant de plusieurs banderoles la cuisine, tandis que les fusées miniatures des jumeaux éclairaient la pièce de leurs lumières multicolores. Un gros gâteau était posé sur la table, au centre d'un petit tas de cadeaux. Sirius et Lupin souriait, accompagnés de Tonks sont les cheveux rose bonbon juraient curieusement avec l'intérieur orangé de la cuisine, de Fleur et de pratiquement toutes la famille Wealeys: seuls Mr Wealeys était absent pour affaires au ministère, et Charlie qui avait du rester près de ses dragons –bien sûr, Percy n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec ses parents. Tout promettait une joyeuse fête d'anniversaire: Mrs Weasley avait sûrement organisé tout cela pour lui changeait les idées, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Après avoir remercié chacun d'entre aux, et voir ouvert ses différents cadeaux, dont celui de Hagrid et certains de ses amis, Harry s'assit à table, en même temps que tous les convives. Chacun affichait un air joyeux, mais on voyait dans certains de leurs gestes, de leurs expressions, qui l'inquiétude régnait à présent. Sirius et Lupin semblait en grande discussion avec Mrs Weasley et Tonks. Fleur quant à elle, ne cessait de secouer ses cheveux en riant aux éclats aux dires d'un Bill marqué de vilaines cicatrices, agaçant légèrement Hermione. Les jumeaux, dans leurs coins, semblaient encore manifester un certain intérêt pour un objet que tenait fermement Fred –à moins que ce ne fut George. Seule une personne ne souriait pas: Ginny était assise à quelques chaises près de sa mère, et retournait sans fin un petit morceau de sa part de gâteau, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Harry s'en voulait de la voir ainsi, mais il se consola en pensant que c'était pour son bien, pour la protéger de Voldemort. Une explosion suivi d'un cri perçant sortirent Harry de ses pensées: les jumeaux venait de faire exploser l'objet qu'ils contemplaient depuis un moment, ce qui eut pour conséquence de colorer leur peau, ainsi que celle de leur voisin, c'est-à-dire Mrs Weasley, Lupin et Fleur, de couleurs criardes parcourut de petits motifs, comme des points ou des étoiles.

"INCONTROLABLES!", "DESESPERANTS!" étaient les seuls mots que perçut Harry à travers les éclats de rire. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec les autres. Apparemment, la blague n'était du goût ni de la petite femme rousse, ni de Fleur, qui ne cessait de pousser de grands soupirs en se contemplant dans un petit miroir de poche, ni d'Hermione, qui considérait toujours les blagues de Fred et Georges comme déplacées. Ron, quant à lui, ne cessait de rire comme un dément, tout comme Sirius, qui faillit même en tomber de sa chaise.

Après ce petit incident, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait décidé de profiter de cette belle journée pour trainer un peu dans le jardin, pendant que les jumeaux passaient un mauvais moment, avec leur mère: celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup aimé entendre que les effets ne se dissiperont que le lendemain, et les obligea exécuter plusieurs taches ménagères, comme nettoyer la cuisine, ou débarrasser le potager des gnomes qui l'habitaient. Les deux anciens maraudeurs étaient, quant à eux, repartis pour affaires, mais ils n'avaient pas tenu à mettre Harry au courant, ce qui agaça légèrement le jeune homme. Bill et Fleur, ainsi que Ginny ne s'était pas remontrés depuis le goûter. Dans un soupir, Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe, à côté de ses deux amis: Ron était déjà couché, mais Hermione préféra rester en position assise, ce qui lui permettait de les voir tous les deux.

- Quand se déroulera le mariage? finit par demander Harry.

- Dans une semaine, normalement, lui répondit Hermione.

- Ouais, maman arrête pas de courir partout après Fleur et Bill pour les préparatifs. On en devient fou!

- Ron!

- C'est la vérité… Ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle pour savoir comment Bill va s'habiller… J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas pareil avec le mien.

Rougissant, Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry, sembla hésiter un moment, puis, prit un grande inspiration et lui demanda:

- Quand comptes-tu partir à Godric's Hollow?

Harry ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, partir pour cette mission lui semblait immédiat. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait tout donner pour rester auprès de ses amis, dans le jardin du Terrier. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui-même lui disait qu'il lui fallait partir le plus tôt possible. Il se redressa légèrement, regardant Hermione en clignant d'un œil, le soleil le génant. Autant à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, évoquer ce sujet lui était douloureux, autant à présent, cela lui semblait naturel, comme lorsqu'il se préparait à un match de Quidditch.

- Après le mariage…

- Si tôt? Ron se retourna vers lui, écrasant au passage sa baguette. Outch!

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Hermione acquiesça, tandis que Ron fit la moue. Un autre cri perçant de Mrs Weasley qui venait de voir que les jumeaux faisaient leur dégnomage la baguette à la main interpella alors Harry.

- Ta… ta mère est au courant de tes intentions?

Ron fit la moue:

- Non, elle croit toujours que je vais retourner à Poudlard. Je me demande comment elle réagira…

- Tu devrais peut-être la mettre au courant? proposa Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Tu rigole? Pour me faire tordre les oreilles, et me faire hurler dessus en me rappelant ce que je devais faire! Plutôt partir sans rien dire…

- Elle s'inquiètera en ne te voyant plus.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle s'inquièterais davantage si je lui disais ce que je compte faire?

- Lupin la rassurera, renchérit Harry.

Hermione afficha une petite moue dubitative, et sembla vouloir continuer de débattre sur ce point, mais Ron la coupa dans son élan.

- Et si on faisait une partie de Quidditch pour se changer les idées? Ginny et les jumeaux pourront jouer avec nous.

- Ron, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment pour…

- Les jumeaux sont occupés, répondit Harry dans un sourire, mais on pourrait toujours se défouler un peu sur un cognard.

Exaspérée, Hermione se leva, murmurant qu'elle allait voir Ginny, laissant les deux garçons qui se levèrent et coururent dans leur chambre chercher leur balai. Ils purent ainsi échapper aux griffes de Mrs Weasley, toujours énervée pour sa couleur verte fluo, accompagnée de jolis petits cœurs mauves.

Dans la soirée, Mr Weasley rentra, épuisé comme à son habitude, après une dure journée de travail. Il fut alors étonné d'être accueilli par sa femme dont la peau arborait une étrange couleur. Celle-ci, toujours mécontente envers les jumeaux, lui réserva un accueil des plus chaleureux, tandis que Harry et Ron ricanaient dans un coin, amusés de l'expression affiché sur la tête de l'homme, Hermione levant les yeux au ciel. Les deux maraudeurs arrivèrent quelques instants après, excusant Tonks de son absence: elle avait, apparemment été retenue par le ministère qui avait besoin de ses services cette nuit. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, s'éclipsèrent sous prétexte qu'ils avaient leur boutique à gérer, non sans réserver un "au revoir" chaleureux à Harry, lui souhaitant une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire. Le dîner se déroula ensuite dans le calme paisible de la petite cuisine du Terrier. Après avoir soupé, les trois amis montèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective. Harry resta un instant debout au milieu de sa chambre, jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Un long hululement l'accueillit: Hedwige était posée sur le haut des cartons installés dans un coin de la chambre, une souris au bec. Dans un sourire, il se dirigea vers la cage de sa chouette, déposant un peu de Miam-Hibou dans sa petite gamelle, et s'assit sur le lit. Il plongea alors sa main dans la poche de sa veste, et en ressortit sa malle, à qui il n'avait toujours pas rendu sa taille normale. C'est ce qu'il fit de sa baguette, sortant alors son pyjama. Il se changea alors, et s'introduisit dans son lit, repensant à cette journée: il venait de passer le meilleur de ses anniversaires. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit, rêvant à nouveau de sa dernière journée avec Dumbledore.


	2. Note

**Petite note de l'auteur(e):**

Tout d'abord, désolée à ceux qui s'attendait à voir là un deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je sais qu'en ce moment, je me suis montrée très lente, et avec raison: le deuxième chapitre n'est pas encore là. Donc, ce que je voulais vous demander, c'était de m'excuser pour ce retard un peu forcé, mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements scolaires. Sur ce, je promets que je vais m'investir à fond pour vous pondre un superbe (euh, là, je me vante ') chapitre2 pourle prochain week-end.

Sinon, l'autre raison de cette petite note était de vous demander ce que vous en pensiez... N'ayant reçue qu'une seule review, je m'inquiète quant à l'intérêt de ma fic... Est-ce qu'elle vous a réellement plu? Je ne sais pas si certaines personnes apprécieront le retour de Sirius, mais c'est un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, le jouant moi-même sur deux forums , et le voir disparaître dans la saga m'avait vraiment attristée. Etpour ceux qui aiment Malefoy ou Rogue, je leur réserve quelques petites surprises . Mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Comme vous auriez pu le devenez (à moins d'un gros soucis côté logique, lol), ma fanfic est un peu un septième tome. Mais comparé à JK Rowling, je n'aime pas beaucoup faire mourir les personnages que j'affectionne beaucoup... Mais, il y aura bien quelques morts (peut-être bien VOS préférés, niark-niark...), et quelques combats... Donc, avis aux amateurs lol... Ah! Et aussi, bien entendu,le combat final, suivi de quelques chapitres... Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois pour l'instant... J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic... Alors, à la semaine prochaine pour mon deuxième chapitre!

Kisssss à tout le monde, et un GRAND **MERCI **à tous ceux qui auront la bonté de me laisser des reviews.

Lynn


	3. Mariage et départ

**Chapitre 2: Mariage et départs**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il mit un certain temps à sortir du lit. Les bras sous la nuque, il pensait à nouveau à ce rêve si étrange qu'il faisait à chaque fois: chaque nuit qu'il passait, il se revoyait dans cette étrange grotte avec Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le faux Horcruxe. Et à chaque fois, un détail de ce rêve changeait… Il ne savait pas quel détail exactement, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il pourrait se révéler important. Secouant la tête pour se changer les idées, il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, et se frotta longuement le visage avant d'y ajouter ses lunettes. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un petit cadeau déposé sur le bord de sa table de nuit: sûrement un cadeau rapporté par Hedwige la veille. Intrigué, il le saisit et l'ouvrit: un petit pendentif sur lequel une rune était dessinée, accompagné d'une longue chaîne glissa dans sa main. Se rappelant l'effet qu'un tel collier avait eu sur la jeune Katie Bell, Harry eut un brusque geste de recul, laissant le collier tomber à terre et se redressa sur ses pieds: qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé un tel "cadeau"? Malefoy? Harry secoua la tête: se connaissant l'un l'autre, il doutait fortement que Malefoy ait pu tenté une telle chose. Cependant, ce pendentif l'intriguait hautement: quel en était son expéditeur? Dans un geste de prudence, il le remit à l'intérieur du paquet, et se promit d'en parler à Hermione. Elle saura sûrement l'aider.

Il s'habilla dans cette idée rassurante: si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était forcément Hermione, elle savait toujours tout… Passant dans un sourire le pull tricoté Weasley, Harry sortit de sa chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur le petit paquet. Il descendit ensuite en direction de la cuisine lorsqu'un cri de colère lui perça les tympans: apparemment, les jumeaux avaient mal interprété la durée de leur invention qui se révéla un peu plus tenace qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. En effet, leur mère arborait toujours sa jolie couleur verte qui virait plutôt au vert foncé à ce moment précis, tandis qu'elle se défoulait sur sa vaisselle, faisant valser couteaux et fourchettes un peu partout.

- Si je les avais sous la main! marmonnait-elle tandis qu'elle lavait un plat de la veille.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'Harry les rejoignit. Hermione avait comme toujours son air Hermionesque lorsqu'il s'agissait des inventions des jumeaux, tandis que Ron devait faire mille efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire dans son bol de céréales. Dans un sourire, le jeune homme salua ses deux amis, et se servit un toast qu'il beurra immédiatement. Mrs Weasley se tourna au même moment vers lui, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Elle avait l'air légèrement effrayante avec cette étrange couleur mêlée à ses petits cœurs.

- Bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, lui dit-elle dans un sourire un peu crispé.

S'efforçant de ne pas rire de sa réaction, Harry lui répondit aimablement, tandis qu'elle lui servait ses œufs au plat, et se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, Mrs Weasley retournant, maugréante, à sa vaisselle.

- Hermione, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il, lui murmurant presque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- Tout à l'heure, trancha-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et ils terminèrent tout trois de déjeuner en silence, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Mrs Weasley. Ils sortirent ensuite de la cuisine sans demander leur reste, et prirent la direction de la chambre de Harry, Ron affichant toujours son énorme sourire.

- Alors là, je leur tire mon chapeau! Mettre maman dans une telle rage, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais réussi… Sauf lorsqu'ils avaient volé la voiture de papa à notre deuxième année… et aussi lorsqu'ils m'avaient enfermé dans l'armoire à disparaître, et que maman m'avait retrouvé dans la cheminée, sur le toit de la maison… je devais avoir quatre ans… se rappela Ron, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ron! Imagine que les effets soient permanents! lui répliqua Hermione.

- Oh, ce n'est pas pire que lorsqu'ils m'avaient fait goûté un bonbon sucacide… Ce jour-là, j'ai eu le droit à un joli trou sur ma langue, que j'ai gardé quelques semaines! Je préfère encore avoir une couleur verte!

Harry souriait, écoutant la conversation de ces deux amis. Il s'était trompé: ils ne changeraient jamais. A cet instant, Hermione émit un long soupir et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

- Un paquet que j'ai reçu ce matin…

- Et tu l'as ouvert? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi-réprobateur.

- Je te rappelle que c'était mon anniversaire hier…

- Oui, mais Harry, c'est très dangereux! Imagine qu'il ait été envoyé par un mangemort! lui fit-elle remarquer comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant.

- Il ne s'est rien passé… lui rappela-t-il dans un soupir, tandis qu'il poussait la porte de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers sa petite table de nuit, Ron se jetant sur le lit, et Hermione attendant patiemment –enfin, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'agissait vraiment de patience. Il prit alors délicatement le petit paquet, et fit glisser dans sa main le collier, provoquant une sorte de râle désapprobateur d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et jeta un œil sur le pendentif.

- C'est une rune, murmura-t-elle.

- Je m'en étais aperçu, répondit Harry, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Ron se rapprocha, et jeta également un œil sur le collier.

- Elle ne t'a rien fait lorsque tu l'as touchée?

- Ron, les runes n'agissent seulement lorsque tu les portes! le coupa Hermione.

- Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir? lui demanda-t-il, agacé.

L'ignorant, Hermione passa un doigt sur la rune, cherchant dans sa mémoire la signification de ce symbole.

- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Pas chez Barjow & Beurk, en tout cas, rajouta-t-elle rapidement tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche. Je regarderai dans mes cours de runes. Elle doit forcément y figurer… En attendant, ne le porte pas, Harry! conclut-elle, comme si Harry allait s'y risquer.

- Qui aurait pu t'envoyer ça, Harry? demanda Ron sur un ton un peu naïf.

- Oh, Ron! Harry a de nombreux ennemis! lui rappela Hermione en prenant le collier.

- Je le sais bien, merci! Je voulais dire lequel. Tu penses que Malefoy…?

- Non… Malefoy rêverait de le faire, mais vu son échec, je ne pense que Vol… **Voldemort **se risquerait à lui donner une nouvelle mission, répondit Harry, en insistant sur le nom lorsque Ron afficha une grimace. Et puis, il ne ferait pas le coup du collier deux fois de suite…

- Mais alors, qui?

- Aucune idée…

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement sans autre événement perturbateur que Mrs Weasley qui passait son temps à courir auprès de Bill et de Fleur pour préparer leur mariage. Elle avait d'ailleurs enfin retrouvé ses couleurs d'origine. Le jeune couple, bien qu'exaspéré par son attitude, se montrait d'une grande patience lorsque la petite femme rousse les gratifiait de nombreux discours sur la façon dont elle avait préparé son propre mariage. Les trois amis, qui ne demandaient qu'à s'éloigner, prétendaient à tout moment avoir besoin de réviser certains sorts ou certaines figures de quidditch. Ils avaient alors pris l'habitude de passer leur après-midi dans la petite clairière derrière le Terrier à parler de la façon dont ils allaient mener leur enquête, ou tout simplement à s'entraîner comme au temps de l'AD. Car, comme leur avait fait remarqué Hermione, bien qu'ils avaient réussi à se sortir de l'attaque du ministère, ce fut quand même l'intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Grâce à l'obsession de la jeune fille pour les livres de défense contre les forces du mal, les deux compagnons purent apprendre de nombreux nouveaux sorts qu'ils s'entraînèrent à jeter à chacun de leurs temps libres. Hermione fut, bien entendu, la première à les maîtriser le plus rapidement, mais Harry la suivit de très près, se montrant même meilleur qu'elle dans certaines circonstances. Ron, au contraire, montrait beaucoup plus de difficultés, ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter ses deux amis. Harry se souciait beaucoup pour lui, craignant que lors d'une rencontre avec quelques mangemorts, son ami ne soit pas à la hauteur du fait de son anxiété, et ne se fasse tuer par sa faute. Il aurait voulu le persuader de rester à Poudlard, mais il savait déjà à l'avance qu'il refuserait. A présent, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Sirius, et même peut-être Lupin leur apportent leur aide. Il savait qu'il devait agir seul, mais ses amis voulant le suivre, il ne voulait en aucun cas leur faire prendre de risques. Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous trois à nouveau couché dans l'herbe: Harry contemplait le ciel, ses mains sous sa nuque, Ron s'amusait à pratiquer un nouveau sort qu'il avait appris sur une pauvre chenille qui dansait pour éviter les rayons émanant de sa baguette, et Hermione, assise en tailleur aux pieds des deux garçons, était à nouveau plongée dans un de ses livres de runes, cherchant toujours la signification du collier qu'Harry avait reçu. Depuis que le jeune homme lui avait montré, elle ne se lassait pas de ses recherches. Harry, quant à lui, était derechef dans ses pensées, préparant de nombreux plans pour retrouver les Horcruxes ou pour affronter les mages noirs qui se dresseront sur son chemin. Mais la même pensée lui revenait à chaque fois en tête: il allait enfin voir l'endroit où il vivait encore heureux avec ses parents… l'endroit où tout avait basculé… Trop occupé à imaginer sa réaction face aux tombes de ses parents, il ne remarqua l'état d'excitation d'Hermione que lorsque celle-ci lui tira brusquement le pied, le faisant quelque peu glisser sur l'herbe. Un peu énervé, il se redressa.

- Quoi!

- Harry, j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé!

- Quoi? répéta-t-il.

- La rune! La rune qu'on t'a envoyé!

Elle tourna vers eux le livre, et Harry et Ron, qui avait délaissé la chenille qui s'enfuit le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, se redressèrent tous deux pour observer le dessin de la rune: en effet, il s'agissait de la réplique exacte du pendentif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- C'est une rune de protection. Celui qui te l'a envoyé, Harry, ne te voulait que du bien: elle te prévient par une émanation de chaleur lorsqu'un ennemi s'approche de toi.

Harry sembla un instant songeur: cette rune pourrait l'aider dans sa nouvelle quête. Cependant, quelque chose lui remit vite les idées en place:

- Et s'il transplanait?

- Eh bien, répondit Hermione dans une petite moue. Tu sais, les runes ne sont pas infaillibles, mais en principe, elle te prévient quelques secondes avant son arrivée…

Harry contemplait toujours le dessin qu'Hermione lui montrait. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer un tel cadeau? Dumbledore était mort, Sirius aurait pu lui remettre en main libre, tout comme Lupin et les autres personnes qu'il côtoyait. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question.

- Qui aurait pu t'envoyer ce collier? demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée…

- En tout cas, ce doit être quelqu'un qui est au courant de tes intentions, remarqua Hermione.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que Ron reporta son attention sur la chenille. La jeune fille referma brusquement son bouquin, le regardant faire un instant avant de soupirer:

- Ron, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois lancer ce sort!

Ron se redressa, jetant un œil à Harry avant de regarder Hermione d'un air un brin coupable.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que je ne dois pas l'utiliser sur cette _pauvre_ chenille? dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Mais non, soupira Hermione. Tu ne prononce pas bien la formule! Il faut plus accentuer l'avant-dernière syllabe: Ex-pul-sa-TE-o.

Ron soupira et jeta un regard d'exaspération à un Harry amusé avant de prendre sa baguette, de se racler la gorge et d'enfin imiter la petite voix d'Hermione en lançant le sort comme le lui avait indiqué la jeune fille. A sa grande stupéfaction, la chenille fut soufflée à une vingtaine de centimètres avant d'être ligotée de très petites cordes. Amusé et plutôt fier de lui, le jeune homme tourna vers Hermione un grand sourire. Harry fut alors surpris de la voir rougir et de reporter son attention sur le livre: décidément, elle réagissait étrangement avec son ami depuis l'année dernière. Levant à nouveau la baguette, Ron libéra de ses entraves le pauvre petit insecte qui alla se réfugier dans les profondeurs de la végétation. Puis, jetant un œil sur le Terrier, il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

- Vous croyez qu'on rencontrera beaucoup de mangemorts?

Le ventre de Harry fit un saut périlleux à cette question.

- Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soupçonne quelque chose à propos des Horcruxes. Il n'aura aucune raison de les protéger par ses partisans.

- Et d'après ce que tu nous avais dit, Harry, ils sont déjà bien protégés.

- Oui, soupira l'intéressé.

- Ouais, ben moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je ne tomberais jamais sur un Inferi! frissonna Ron.

Harry sourit de sa remarque, tout en l'approuvant mentalement: sa rencontre avec ces "choses" (Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé de mots pour exprimer vraiment ce que lui inspirait les Inferis) lui avait plutôt fait froid dans le dos, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à réitérer cette sinistre aventure. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois compagnons, chacun ayant bien conscience des dangers qu'il allait affronter. Brisant ce mutisme, Harry se mit debout, se tourna vers Hermione, derechef dans son livre, et lui sourit.

- J'ai une revanche à prendre, il me semble, non? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la lui prit, se levant et lui sourit de plus belle.

- Si tu y tiens!

Le dernier duel qui avait opposé les deux jeunes gens avait valu à Harry un œil au beurre noir ainsi que deux côtes fêlées: lors de leur affrontement, Hermione s'était montrée un peu énervée du fait de l'avance qu'avait Harry pris sur elle, et l'avait propulsé un peu trop violemment contre un arbre. Le jeune homme, bien qu'un peu sonné sur le coup, avait bien récupéré sous les bons soins de son amie et quelques reproches de la part de Mrs Weasley qui n'appréciait pas leurs nouvelles habitudes, et tenait à présent à prendre sa revanche.

Harry se pencha vers le sol et prit sa baguette, avant de se placer devant la jeune fille qui en avait fait de même. Les deux amis se sourirent, se saluant dans un large geste de révérence et se placèrent en position de duel, baguettes hautes. Hermione fut comme d'habitude la première à attaquer: un infime jet violet indiquant l'utilisation de l'incarcerem, sortit de sa baguette et se lança sur Harry qui n'eut aucun mal à le dévier. Il répliqua immédiatement par un expulso qu'Hermione évita de justesse par l'emploi d'un protego. La jeune fille, loin de s'alarmer, se remit face à Harry et lui lança un impedimenta, jet rouge cette fois. Se redressant, il dévia le sort d'un geste désinvolte de la baguette, envoyant le sort s'écraser sur l'arbre proche de Ron. Celui-ci semblait passionné par la contemplation de l'affrontement de ces deux amis. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry rabaissa sa baguette qu'il se rappela soudain sa rencontre face à Rogue lors de la fuite de celui-ci. Cette nuit-là, il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les attaques de Harry. "…jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer vote esprit" lui avait-il dit. Le jeune homme se frappa alors le front: cela voudrait-il dire qu'il pouvait savoir quel sort son ennemi allait lui lancer avant que celui-ci ne lui envoyât? Utiliser la legilimancie… Que penserait Hermione si Harry essayait brusquement de lire dans ses pensées? Voyant là une nouvelle option s'ouvrant à lui, Harry réclama la fin prématurée de la rencontre. Hermione, étonnée, fronça les sourcils en le voyant se frotter la tête d'un air machinal, tandis que Ron, inquiet, se dressa sur ses pieds:

- Ca ne va pas, Harry?

- Si, si, tout va bien… C'est juste que je viens de me rappeler quelque chose, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Hermione? Est-ce que tu aurais un livre traitant de legilimancie?

Hermione parut un court instant alarmée sur les intentions de Harry, et tourna vers Ron un regard interrogateur avant de lui répondre:

- Mais, Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas…?

- Oui ou non? demanda celui-ci sans patience.

- Eh bien, oui, mais je désapprouve…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec? l'interrompit Ron.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée.

Il leur raconta alors sa rencontre avec Rogue cette fameuse nuit, et la facilité qu'avait celui-ci pour contrer tous les sorts qu'Harry tentait de lui envoyer. Hermione, qui semblait pourtant réticente au début, finit par consentir à l'idée de Harry.

- Il te faudra aussi pratiquer à nouveau l'occlumancie, si ce que tu nous as dit est vrai. Sinon, V.Voldemort pourrait facilement parer tous tes sorts, dit-elle avec raison. Regarde comment Rogue les a déviés.

L'occlumancie avait laissé à Harry de mauvais souvenirs, sans compter les douleurs ressenties lors de sa pratique. Pourtant, à cet instant, le jeune homme était d'accord avec son amie: Rogue avait trop bien esquivé ses sorts. Il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie le jour où il serait à nouveau face à Voldemort avec cette nouvelle faiblesse. Il leva alors vers elle un regard déterminé.

- Je dois maîtriser ces deux disciplines avant la fin des vacances…

A partir de cet instant, la détermination de Harry à maîtriser ces deux matières le poussa à travailler nuit et jour sans relâche, espérant les utiliser un minimum avant de partir pour Godric's Hollow. La journée, il s'exerçait dans sa chambre avec Hermione à pratiquer différents exercices de Legilimancie, restant des heures tous deux face à face sur le lit, tandis que Ron, dans un coin opposé de la pièce, s'entraînait de plus belle à pratiquer des sortilèges de défenses. Le jeune homme avait conscience de ses lacunes, et bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Hermione, il avait confié à Harry qu'il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Habitué depuis que Ron faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que gardien, Harry avait rassuré son ami et l'avait poussé à s'entraîner davantage, ce que celui-ci fit avec enthousiasme. Arrivé dans la soirée, alors que ses deux amis, épuisés, allaient se coucher, Harry se forçait à pratiquer encore quelques exercices, d'occlumancie cette fois, et vidait son esprit à chaque fois avant de se coucher.

La semaine se termina, laissant place à un week-end ensoleillé et plus calme que le reste de la semaine, les préparatifs du mariage s'achevant enfin. Le jour de la cérémonie, Harry et Hermione, en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley, furent conduits au lieu du mariage par deux des voitures du ministère que Mr Weasley avait réussi à négocier pour son fils. Harry s'était retrouvé dans la même auto qu'Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux tandis que l'autre voiture emmenait Charlie, Bill, Ginny et leurs parents. Chacun était vêtu de la tenue de soirée que Mrs Weasley leur avait nettoyée -hormis les jumeaux qui ne quittaient plus leur robe en peau de dragon, noire cette fois-ci- et s'était coiffé de manière très élégante: Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux au-dessus de la nuque et les avait fait pendre en boucles. Ron s'était plaqué les cheveux d'une manière plutôt séduisante, ce qui lui avait valu au passage quelques remarques de la part des jumeaux ainsi que quelques regards en biais d'Hermione. Harry, quant à lui, avait à nouveau tenté en vain de démêler ses cheveux, mais ceux-ci semblaient obstinés et refusaient de se plier aux volontés du jeune homme.

Le voyage se passa confortablement, l'ambiance étant plutôt joviale, bien que les jumeaux prenaient un malin plaisir à irriter Ron, si bien qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le pourpre lui monta aux joues et ne le quitta qu'à l'arrivée. Harry sortit alors de la voiture, réprimant un sourire à la suite de l'une des remarques de Fred à propos du pauvre Ron, qui reprenait enfin des couleurs normales. Stupéfait, le jeune homme dut cligner des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas: Ginny était là, debout devant lui, lui tendant le bras, habillée d'une magnifique robe aux divers reflets, mettant ses yeux en valeur, ses cheveux relevés pour laisser apparaître sa nuque. Elle lui souriait. Lui restait debout devant la voiture, hébété. Il dut pourtant s'avancer vers elle lorsque Mrs Weasley les rejoignit. La petite femme rousse s'était habillé d'une étrange robe verte à fleurs, rappelant quelque peu à Harry la blague que les jumeaux avaient fait subir à leur mère. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Ginny, croisa son regard et dut vite le dévier pour ne pas éclater de rire. Reprenant un peu sur lui, le jeune homme s'approcha davantage d'elle et lui prit délicatement le bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur. Il se pencha alors sur elle pour lui parler mais elle l'interrompit, murmurant:

- Un mariage rassemble beaucoup de gens, et ceux-ci peuvent être heureux et se sourire sans forcément être amoureux…

Il lui sourit, amusé de sa réflexion, et acquiesça, entrant à la suite des autres convives à l'intérieur de l'église. La salle était somptueusement décorée: des fleurs blanches et rouges étaient disposées en bouquet de façon régulière dans toute la salle sur de jolis tapis de feuilles. Au milieu des rangées de bancs, trônait un magnifique tapis rouge encadré par des chandeliers en argent. Ceux-ci brillaient de petites flammes rouges, éclairant la salle d'une étrange lumière qu'Harry soupçonnait d'origine magique. De petites chandelles blanches flottaient lentement dans la pièce, reliées par de fins rubans rouges, et répandaient de temps à autres de petites étincelles sur les invités, assis à quelques mètres en-dessous. Il fut alors surpris du nombre de personnes qui étaient déjà présentes: il savait que les Weasley étaient une famille plutôt renommée, mais il ne se doutait pas vraiment du nombre de relations qu'entretenait cette famille. Il en reconnut cependant quelques unes, à qui il adressa un signe de main ou un sourire selon le cas. Hagrid était assis au fond de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, mais Harry vit sans peine que le demi-géant avait toujours du mal à se remettre de la mort de Dumbledore. Un peu plus loin, se tenant à nouveau la main, Lupin, de son air habituellement épuisé, et Tonks, qui se remarquait aisément de part ses cheveux roses fuchsia, étaient assis aux côtés d'un Sirius très élégant, ce dernier ressemblant plus que jamais à l'homme sur la photo du mariage des parents de Harry. Levant la main dans un signe de salut, il lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux, encourageant le jeune homme à aller lui parler de ses intentions après la cérémonie. Un peu plus loin, –Harry la reconnut par ses cheveux or- la petite Gabrielle regardait le jeune sorcier en rougissant, assise près de sa mère, une femme à la silhouette droite et plutôt séduisante. Certains professeurs étaient également venus assister au mariage, comme le professeur McGonagall, à présent directrice de Poudlard. Celle-ci avait revêtue la même tenue qu'Harry avait aperçut lors du bal de sa quatrième année et ne quittait toujours pas son célèbre chignon. Il eut alors un choc: son professeur de métamorphose semblait plus âgée, sûrement du à ses rides que le jeune homme pouvait voir sous les yeux de la nouvelle directrice. Il était évident que toutes les nouvelles tâches que la sorcière avaient reçues suite à la mort de Dumbledore ne la ménageaient guère, ajouté à cela le fait d'avoir perdu celui-ci que la plupart considérait comme le plus grand sage.

Continuant son avancée à travers les bancs, Harry fit s'asseoir Ginny derrière ses parents avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'elle. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent également, l'un et l'autre se souriant d'une façon quelque peu crispée, évitant de croiser trop souvent leurs regards. Ils durent attendre encore un moment que la salle se remplisse, avant de voir arriver, dans une fine musique sortie de nulle part, Fleur dans sa gracieuse robe de mariée. Harry dut d'ailleurs faire quelques efforts pour rester assis sans bouger se contentant simplement de la regarder. La jeune demi-vélane était en vérité éblouissante: ses cheveux d'or bouclés descendaient en cascade sur son dos, recouverts d'un très léger voile blanc, comme celui que Harry avait vu sur la photo de sa mère. Sa robe blanche semblait scintiller de mille feux par l'effet de petits motifs, sûrement rajoutés par magie, car lorsque Harry les fixait, il avait l'impression que, par instant, ceux-ci changeaient imperceptiblement de couleurs. Bien que le jeune homme parvenait à se maîtriser, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde: alors que Fleur avançait lentement au milieu des invités, tenant le bras de son père, Ron s'était brusquement levé et s'apprêtait à se jeter à ses pieds, si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu. Dans un soupir, elle le fit se rasseoir d'un geste brusque et se tourna vers Harry qui réprimait un sourire en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Bill, quant à lui, était déjà debout devant l'hôtel, ses cheveux soigneusement attaché en catogan, sa boucle d'oreille étrangement disparue. Il fut vite rejoint par sa fiancée et la cérémonie put commencer, dans un reniflement de Mrs Weasley qui appliqua bien vite son mouchoir sur ses yeux.

La célébration se déroula dans une ambiance très enjouée, ce qui allégea un peu le cœur de Harry: malgré les temps durs et la perte de certaines personnes proches, la vie suivait son cours. S'il devait échouer à sa tâche, il savait au moins qu'il resterait toujours une part de bonheur pour les sorciers, et même pour les moldus.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les invités se levèrent à la fin de la cérémonie qu'Harry se rendit que sa main et celle de Ginny s'étaient cherchées, et finalement trouvées. Il se tourna doucement vers elle et lui sourit un peu gauchement. La jeune fille répondit à son sourire, lui lâchant la main, et l'entraîna dans la foule pour sortir de la salle. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux côtes à côtes, suivant Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur. Les quatre compagnons suivirent alors le reste des invités, prêts à féliciter les deux jeunes mariés devant divers délicieux plats ainsi que quelques verres de vins. Ils marchaient dans une cadence enjouée, rythmée par leurs conversations passionnées, lorsque Harry se rappela soudain qu'il devait parler à Sirius et fit demi-tour, avant d'avertir ses trois amis qui le fixaient d'un regard interrogateur:

-Attendez-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il se mit alors à remonter le flot de personnes sortant toujours de l'église, venues saluer le jeune couple marié encadré de leurs parents respectifs. Avec un sourire en coin, Harry aperçut Mrs Weasley, la main toujours crispée sur son mouchoir, regarder d'un air admiratif son fils. Celui-ci semblait rayonnant, tenant tendrement sa femme dans ses bras. Un éclat de rire ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement de chien replaça les idées de Harry et son sourire s'agrandit. Un peu plus loin, Sirius venait d'administrer une superbe tape amical dans le dos de Remus, tandis qu'il continuait de rire aux éclats. Le lycanthrope tenait toujours le bras de Tonks, prenant des couleurs rouges vives qui se mêlaient étrangement avec les cheveux rose bonbon de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, contrairement à son petit ami, semblait amusée du comportement de son petit cousin. Devinant facilement le sujet de cette moquerie, Harry se reprocha, et salua les trois compères dans un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Harry! Contente de te revoir.

- Bonjour Harry, marmonna Lupin.

- Salut Harry.

- Sirius, est-ce que je peux te parler… en privé?

- Bien sûr que tu peux, répondit l'intéressé de son air enjoué.

Ils restèrent alors un petit instant à se regarder, attendant patiemment que les derniers retardataires s'éloignent, dont Tonks et Lupin, qui ne semblait pas fâché d'avoir à se séparer de son meilleur ami. Harry plaça maladroitement ses mains dans les poches, tandis que Sirius ne quittait plus des yeux le petit couple, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être totalement seuls, Sirius finit par admettre que Lupin était un peu trop loin pour lui faire une quelconque remarque et se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide…

- A quel sujet?

- Tu te rappelle ce dont je t'avais parlé par lettres tout au long de l'année dernière? A propos de mes leçons particulières avec Dumbledore…

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça petit à petit, laissant place à son air sérieux, ce qui lui durcit considérablement le visage.

- Oui.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide… et peut-être… euh…celle de Lupin.

En quelques mots, Harry lui exposa ses intentions au sujet de son départ après le mariage et de sa nouvelle obsession pour la Legilimancie, ne laissant pas son parrain l'interrompre une seule fois. Une fois que son filleul s'arrêta de parler, celui-ci sembla le considérer du regard un court instant avant de lui répondre.

- Je sais que même si je te l'ordonnais, tu ne m'obéirais pas: tu ressembles trop à ton père pour ça. Et comme je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, je t'accompagnerai… Mais il va falloir compter sans l'aide de Remus: il n'accepterais sûrement pas de te laisser prendre de tels risque, et de toute façon, il est trop occupé avec son nouveau poste au ministère. Oui, il a été demandé au ministère suite à ce qu'il s'y est passé il y a deux ans, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry. Ils ont enfin réussi à mettre sa condition de loup-garou de côté…

Il rajouta ensuite dans un sourire et une petite tape dans le dos de son filleul tandis qu'ils recommencèrent à marcher:

-Mais je suis sûr que si on a vraiment besoin de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à courir nous rejoindre.

Harry sourit, tout en acquiesçant: il savait que Sirius aurait été prêt à le suivre à n'importe quel moment, et que, même s'il n'était pas avec eux, il pourrait aussi compter sur l'aide de son ancien professeur de DCFM.

Ne voulant pas gâcher cette journée de réjouissance, Harry exposa rapidement à son parrain ce qu'il comptait faire et finit ses explications en lui donnant rendez-vous à Godric's Hollow, quelques jours après leur départ. D'abord un peu étonné de l'endroit, Sirius confirma leur rencontre et se sépara de son filleul, celui-ci rejoignant au pas de course ses amis qui semblaient l'attendre depuis déjà bien longtemps. Dans un sourire d'excuse, et devant les airs interrogateurs de Ron et Hermione, Harry leur fit un signe positif de la tête avant que les quatre compagnons se remirent en route d'un pas plus rapide à la suite des invités, enfin prêts à vivre jovialement le reste de cette journée. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres membres de la famille Weasley, ce qui permit à Harry de prendre ses deux amis à part. Ceux-ci semblaient plus nerveux dans l'attente du récit de Harry. Il leur rapporta en bref l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec son parrain. Étrangement, ils semblèrent se détendre un peu. Harry devait certainement avoir l'air surpris car Hermione sembla trouver nécessaire de lui expliquer:

- On avait peur que tu ne le demandes directement à Lupin. Le connaissant, il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté…

- Et il en aurait parler à maman, rajouta Ron.

- Alors que Sirius…

- Il ne dira rien, les rassura Harry. Enfin, pas avant notre départ. Il faudra bien prévenir ta mère, Ron, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air affolé de son meilleur ami. Elle s'inquièterait beaucoup trop si elle ne te voyait plus.

- Oui… enfin…bon, finit par dire le jeune homme.

Harry sourit, puis coupa court à la conversation en voyant Ginny venir vers eux. Il était tellement ancré sur leur conversation qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination: déjà rires et musiques s'entendaient au loin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à s'en rendre compte si l'on pouvait juger à l'allure qu'Hermione venait d'adopter.

- On en reparlera plus tard, dit-il à la jeune fille.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'approcha de la jeune Weasley et entra avec elle dans la salle, laissant derrière lui Ron et Hermione qui se souriaient à nouveau d'une façon crispée. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, espérant que sa tactique marcherait, Harry jeta un dernier œil sur ses deux amis avant de contempler la nouvelle salle: tout comme à l'église, les mêmes bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout. De multiples chandelles, beaucoup plus grosses celles-ci, étincelaient de milles feux, répandant sur les invités de très fines étincelles tièdes, flottant au-dessus d'une immense table, où déjà les plats s'accumulaient tandis que les invités se répartissaient autour de la table. Harry n'avait encore jamais participé à un mariage, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'en cela, moldus et sorciers ne se différenciaient que par la magie qui régnait dans cette salle. Les jumeaux avaient du s'occuper eux-mêmes de la décoration, car lorsque Harry leva les yeux vers les chandelles aux flammes rouges, il aperçut une multitude de petits jets de lumières glissaient de façon agitée sur le plafond. Un sourire aux lèvres, il entendit Ginny lui parler à l'oreille:

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un dérivé des fusées qu'ils avaient utilisés sur Rusard.

Se rappelant cette fameuse journée où les jumeaux quittèrent Poudlard sur leur balai, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Et ta mère les a laissé faire?

- Bah, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Tu viens?

Harry jeta un dernier regard sur les lumières du plafond et se dirigea vers la table où Ginny était déjà arrivée. Il s'assit alors en même temps que la jeune fille, et, imitant le reste de la table, se mit à se servir des plats qui lui semblaient les plus attrayants. Mangeant alors tranquillement, il avait le loisir de contempler à son aise tous les personnes présentes. Il put ainsi remarquer Ron et Hermione assis un peu plus loin en face de lui, apparemment bien absorbés dans une conversation qui faisait beaucoup rire la jeune fille. Un pincement au cœur accompagné d'un sourire, Harry continua lentement son compte des invités: assis à côté de Ron, toute la famille Weasley était présente, encadrant les jeunes mariés qui semblaient vraiment s'amuser, tandis que la famille Delacour était assise en face. Encore un peu plus loin, remarquable par sa taille, Hagrid adressa de grands signes à Harry, qui lui répondit. Apparemment, cette démonstration d'affection n'était pas du goût du professeur McGonagall qui n'adressa qu'un faible sourire à Harry après avoir reproché à Hagrid sa conduite. D'autres personnes que Harry connaissait étaient assises de ce côté de la table: quelques professeurs de Poudlard, Maugrey Fol-Œil, un ami de la famille, et quelques autres Weasley qu'Harry ne reconnut que par la couleur flamboyante de leurs cheveux et leurs taches de rousseur ornant leur visage. S'attardant sur chacun des visages, il s'amusa un moment à trouver des points de ressemblance avec chacun des Weasleys qu'il connaissait. Il tourna ensuite la tête et aperçut Sirius, Lupin et Tonks. Son parrain semblait avoir oublié un instant ses blagues et était entré dans une discussion sérieuse avec ses deux amis. Il espérait que Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait en avertissant déjà Lupin. Mais quelque chose dans le signe de tête que lui adressa celui-ci lui disait que le départ de Harry et de ses amis ne devaient pas être le sujet de leur conversation. De plus, Harry reconnut que son parrain n'aurait pas pris le risque de mettre Tonks au courant car sa discrétion avait été demandée. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant désespérément sur les lèvres de son parrain, le bruit l'empêchant d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de leur conversation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry?

Ginny semblait intrigué par son attitude. Harry lui répondit alors dans un sourire.

- Si, si…

Il se remit alors à manger sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune rouquine, essayant de paraître le plus détendu qu'il pouvait. Que manigançait son parrain? Il l'avait déjà vu parler ainsi à Lupin, le soir de son arrivé au Square Grimaurd. Quel était donc le sujet de cette conversation, pour que son parrain prenne cet air si sérieux?

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, chacun assistant dans une ambiance réjouie à quelques beaux discours complimentant les deux jeunes mariés, à quelques petites anecdotes au sujet de mariage, et à quelques blagues des jumeaux, réprimandés immédiatement par leur mère qui oubliait bien vite leurs actes sous les éclats de rires des convives. Bien qu'il se prêtait facilement aux rires, Harry gardait toujours un œil sur les deux maraudeurs, même si ceux-ci semblaient plus intéressés par les plaisanteries des jumeaux que par leur précédente conversation, et cherchait le courage de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'abandonner cette atmosphère allègre pour errer à la recherche des Horcruxes manquants, affrontant sûrement avec ses amis de nombreux obstacles. Pourtant, plus les heures passaient, plus le temps qu'Harry redoutait se rapprochait, toujours plus rapidement. Il chercha des yeux ses deux autres amis et les trouva assis un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient un peu plus tendus qu'au début de la soirée, jetant de temps à autre un œil sur Harry, cherchant un signe de sa part. Il leur sourit. Ils lui répondirent. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, qui semblait absorbée par une autre des pitreries de George, et l'observa un instant, en soupirant. Il lui avait déjà fait ses adieux l'année dernière, et pourtant, ils étaient à nouveau officieusement ensemble… Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire ses adieux tout en sachant qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne la revoie jamais. Il ne pourrait pas affronter à nouveau son regard, ce regard qui réclame à chaque fibre de son être de rester auprès d'elle…

Bien qu'il l'ait déjà expérimenté lors de sa quatrième année, ce sentiment que le temps qui sépare l'instant présent de l'instant redouté s'accélérait avec un malin plaisir revint à la charge, si bien qu'il fut surpris de voir les invités se lever et quitter peu à peu la salle en remerciant leurs hôtes et en félicitant une dernière fois le jeune couple, en ne laissant derrière eux qu'une petite poignée de personnes. Harry en profita pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui, curieusement, se souriaient un peu plus aisément. A son approche, ils levèrent vers lui un regard où se mélangeaient crainte et détermination, provoquant un nouveau pincement au cœur de Harry. Il leur sourit néanmoins.

- Tout est prêt?

Hermione acquiesça d'une manière frénétique tandis que Ron jeta un œil dans sa poche pour tout vérifier.

- Oui, c'est bon…

Harry acquiesçait lentement, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait fait le matin même. Réveillé à l'aurore, le jeune homme avait préparé tout ce qu'il lui avait paru bon d'emmener avec lui, sans oublier le livre de potion de Rogue(1), et sa précieuse baguette.

- Quand partons-nous? demanda Hermione.

- Après que j'aurais parlé avec Sirius… Attendez-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il se leva à nouveau, et chercha des yeux Sirius. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, assis à côté des jumeaux à rire aux éclats, il inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers lui.

- Sirius, j'aimerais te dire un mot…

Comprenant de quoi voulait lui parler son filleul, Sirius se leva sans cérémonie, et le suivit un peu à l'écart. Il le regardait d'un air sérieux, mais ne montrait aucun signe de refus.

- Je suppose que tu pars…

- Oui… Est-ce que… tu pourras rassurer la mère de Ron à son sujet?

- Molly? Elle n'est pas au courant?

- Non, et je pense que tu comprends pourquoi.

Sirius jeta un œil derrière lui, où un cri venait de retentir à ce moment précis: la dernière blague de Fred n'était apparemment pas du goût de sa mère.

- Je vois. Compte sur moi.

- Merci.

Harry le regarda un instant, ne trouvant plus mot à dire, ce que Sirius avait du ressentir car celui-ci laissa apparaître un faible sourire sur ses lèvres avant de lui serrer la main.

- Bonne chance… Et à bientôt.

- Merci, répéta Harry.

N'aimant pas vraiment les scènes d'adieux, il se retourna doucement et se dirigea vers ses amis à présent debouts. Chacun semblait nerveux, mais pourtant déterminé. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et, profitant de l'occasion, se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie. Personne ne semblait les remarquer, les jumeaux se faisant toujours réprimés par leur mère tandis que Sirius était en train de raconter avec Lupin une de leurs anecdotes de maraudeurs. Arrivés à la porte, plusieurs bruits de détonation les fit sursauter, suivit de plusieurs cris de femmes. Les trois compagnons se retournèrent rapidement, et aperçurent alors une demi-douzaine de mangemorts au milieu de la salle, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un des yeux. Alertés, tous les convives se levèrent d'un bond, la moitié déjà neutralisée par les sorts qui volaient au milieu de la salle. Cependant, l'affrontement ne dura pas longtemps: Lupin et Sirius se dressèrent face aux mangemorts, répliquant par quelques sorts, puis disparurent dans un pop sonore, très vite suivi par six autres. Abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de voir, Harry poussa les autres à sortir rapidement, tandis que les personnes présentes se précipitaient auprès de celles stupéfixées, et tous trois se mirent à courir à travers les ténèbres. Cependant, ce qu'Harry venait de voir le stupéfiait toujours: pourquoi ces mangemorts n'avaient pas semé la mort lors de cette apparition? Pourquoi étaient-ils simplement repartis? Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose: ils s'étaient enfuis juste après que Sirius et Lupin avaient transplanés! Mais que manigançaient-ils? Il espérait le savoir bientôt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course, laissant une bonne marge derrière eux, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent enfin, reprenant leur course.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas attaqué plus longtemps?

- Je crois que j'ai une idée… Mais nous verrons plus tard.

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière, et la brandit vers le ciel, laissant apparaître un long rayon lumineux. Au bout de quelques instants, un énorme bus à impérial violet sortit des nuages pour atterrir devant les jeunes gens. Un homme à l'allure droite en sortit, Stan étant toujours retenu au ministère. Jetant un dernier regard derrière eux, les trois amis montèrent à l'intérieur du magicobus, tandis que Harry annonça:

- A Pré-Au-Lard, svp.

----------------------------------------

(1) Non, Harry n'a pas (encore?) découvert le secret du Prince au sujet de ses potions !

Voilà pour mon deuxième chapitre… Je me suis beaucoup étalée sur les descriptions pour le mariage, et j'espère que cela ne le rendra pas trop rasoir… J'ai aussi passé beaucoup de choses au niveaux du mariage, parce que je préférais laissé ce chapitre aux bons soins de JKR.

Comme vous avez du le deviner, mon petit Sirius d'amûr (hum…) et Lupin manigancent quelque chose… Le seul problème, c'est que vous ne le saurez que dans quelques chapitres… Niark, niark sadique! Sinon, je réponds déjà à mes premières reviews (que j'embrasse pour avoir répondu à mon appel désespéré, lool):

**Saut de L'ange:** Merci beaucoup pour être ma toute première review et surtout, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, qui m'ont été très précieux

**Gigi: **j'espère que tu apréciera ce que tu liras :)

**Dora: **Merci beaucoup pour les compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas te décevoir!

**Lyane: **Merci pour ta review, et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Remus (qui, au passage, est aussi un de mes préférés), en théorie, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire mourir… Mais sache que l'idée m'avait effleurée, mais je ne l'avais pas accepté… Mais maintenant que tu m'en parles… croise ton regard Euh… A plus tard!

Allez, au prochain chapitre!

Kisssssss

Lynn


	4. Le commencement d'une quête

**Chapitre 3: Le commencement d'une quête**

Les mains soutenant sa nuque, Harry était à nouveau étendu sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard et avaient retenu leurs chambres aux Trois Balais, Harry ne cessait de se rappeler l'attaque curieuse de ces mangemorts. Il les revoyait continuellement apparaître, jeter quelques sorts sur les quelques malheureux qui n'avaient pas pu les éviter, puis disparaître en même temps que Sirius et Lupin… C'était comme si les mangemorts n'avaient pas voulu de ce combat… Comme si les deux maraudeurs seuls les intéressaient. Pourtant, les mangemorts n'étaient pas du genre à ne faire qu'une courte apparition sans rien laisser derrière eux, ou plutôt, en ne pas semant aucun désastre… Était-ce un avertissement? Mais un avertissement contre quoi? Et pour qui? Harry fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître une des silhouettes noires. Mais à qui appartenait-elle, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir… Ses paupières se faisant lourdes, le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, replongeant au cœur de cette sombre caverne…

_°o.o°o.o°_

Les jours avaient passés dans ce petit village serein, pratiquement déserté depuis le retour "officiel" de Voldemort. Seulement quelques passants courageux hantaient les rues, où de nombreuses commerces avaient fermé boutique par crainte d'une attaque de mangemorts, ou tout simplement pour fuir le danger naissant. Harry et ses amis, quant à eux, avaient préférés faire preuve de discrétion quant à leur présence. Ce qui ne fut guère aisé car, dès le lendemain de leur arrivée aux Trois Balais, Ron avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère, le priant de revenir immédiatement chez lui en ramenant ses deux compagnons. Le jeune rouquin, bien qu'un peu troublé par la colère de sa mère, avait préféré ne pas répondre de suite: Harry, Hermione et lui avaient prévu de lui envoyer un courrier la rassurant juste avant leur départ pour Godric's Hollow. En attendant, ils avaient continué, discrètement, leur entraînement si bien qu'Harry avait fini par pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione. Cela se passa plus tôt dans la matinée, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux à nouveau face à face sur le lit d'Harry, l'un essayant de percevoir les pensées de l'autre, tandis que celui-ci essayait de le repousser. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de concentration, Harry finit par abattre la faible protection d'Hermione, et se retrouva propulsé au cœur des pensées de la jeune fille. Il n'eut que le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que déjà Hermione le repoussa. Il eut alors un sourire taquin:

- Dis-moi, Hermione, ce n'était pas un de tes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione, rougissant au plus point, secoua frénétiquement la tête d'un air négatif.

- Non, en effet, répondit-elle rapidement, ses joues arborant une couleur des plus cramoisies. Harry, cela restera entre nous?

Le regard que lui lança à ce moment Hermione incita Harry à ne jamais raconter à qui que ce soit ce qu'il venait de voir, sous peine d'être transformé en Scroutt à Pétard pour le reste de sa vie. Le jeune homme lui alors fit un léger sourire et lui promit de ne jamais rapporter à Ron le fait qu'il l'avait vu habillé en tenue de Quidditch -plutôt moulante au goût de Harry-, dans un endroit que seuls les rêves d'Hermione avaient pu engendrer. Cette dernière, les joues toujours aussi pourpres, lui murmura un vague merci, et sembla plutôt empressée de quitter la pièce. Harry, toujours amusé d'avoir été plongé au cœur de l'imagination débordante de son amie, s'allongea sur son lit, tout sourire. Mais quelque chose troubla sa bonne humeur: Hermione n'avait pas une grande habilité pour l'occlumancie, contrairement aux mangemorts qu'il rencontrerait.

_°o.o°o.o°_

Le matin de leur départ, les trois compagnons étaient descendus dans la grande salle où Mlle Rosmerta recevait ses clients journaliers, et s'étaient assis dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Certes, le pub n'était pas très rempli: on n'y voyait seulement que quelques clients chétifs boire leur thé dans une crainte apparente, la main tremblante. Cependant, Harry et ses amis parlaient d'une voix sortant à peine du murmure, revoyant chaque aspect de leur plan: le matin même, Ron avait envoyé Hedwige porter le message qu'ils avaient rédigé tous trois la veille. Ils bouclèrent ensuite leurs bagages, avant des les réduire à une très petite taille, beaucoup plus pratique pour le transport. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à régler la note pour leurs chambres. Harry se leva donc, se dirigeant vers le comptoir, et paya les 53 gallions et les 13 mornilles que la jeune femme lui demanda. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de les voir partir, et Harry comprenait fortement sa réaction: ils avaient été trois de ses quelques derniers clients. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, le commerce n'était plus une chose aisée dans les villages de sorciers. Adressant un dernier sourire encourageant à la jeune femme, il rejoignit ses deux amis et tous trois sortirent du pub. Ils se rendirent sur la colline où le magicobus les attendait, afin de les conduire à Godric's Hollow. Harry s'installa, sans mot dire, dans le fauteuil défoncé du véhicule. Le jeune homme était dans un étrange état: il allait enfin voir l'endroit où tout avait basculé, sa vie, comme celle de milliers de sorciers… Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, s'était installé légèrement en retrait sur le conseil de la jeune fille, et parlaient à voix basse de choses qu'Harry n'arriva pas à percevoir. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas les entendre? Peut-être voulait-il rester seul, sans autre perturbation que les arrêts fréquents, et plutôt dérangeant du magicobus? Par deux fois, la vieille femme assise derrière s'écrasa sur lui lors des haltes du véhicule, le sortant désagréablement de ses pensées. Il fut donc soulagé de la voir descendre, la couleur de son visage légèrement verdâtre. Un long moment s'écoula alors, lorsqu'une nouvelle escale du magicobus le sortit de ses pensées: ils étaient enfin arrivés à Londres. Soupirant, Harry se leva, immédiatement suivi par Ron et Hermione, et sortit du magicobus. Une porte en bois vermoulu se dressait alors devant eux d'un air misérable. Telle était toujours perçue l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, ainsi faite afin d'éloigner de toute curiosité les moldus. Harry poussa la porte, qui grinça d'un horrible bruit. Tom, le barman, se dressa alors au-dessus de son comptoir, un sourire d'espoir sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Tom.

- Bonjour Mr Potter!

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent une table, Ron et Hermione suivant toujours Harry sans manifester leur présence. Ils s'assirent, chacun se jetant un coup d'œil l'un à l'autre. Harry fit le tour de la salle du regard, et se tourna vers ses deux amis pour prendre la parole, mais comme à son habitude, Hermione le coupa:

- Je suppose que tu voudrais te rendre à Godric's Hollow, seul …

Harry acquiesça alors dans un léger sourire.

- Je préférerais, oui…

- Nous t'attendrons ici, répliqua Ron.

- Nous irons faire un tour à la bibliothèque du chemin de Traverse, rajouta Hermione, tandis que le jeune rouquin grimaçait.

Harry acquiesça. Il était convenu que, dès qu'ils arriveraient à Londres, tous les trois s'activeraient dans les recherches sur le faux Horcruxe que Dumbledore arracha de cette lugubre grotte, au péril de sa vie, et sur la personne qui se cachait sous les initiales R.A.B., puisque, comme l'avait remarqué Harry, Dumbledore et lui avait déjà détruit deux Horcruxes. Il en restait donc plus que quatre: "la coupe… le médaillon… le serpents… quelque chose qui a appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle". Or, si ce médaillon était la réplique d'un réel Horcruxe, cela signifierait qu'il n'y ait plus que trois Horcruxe restants, ce qui simplifierait les recherches de Harry…en admettant que celui-ci fut détuit…

Il se leva lentement et sortit du pub.

_°o.o°o.o°_

Harry était debout au milieu de la rue. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme avait retrouvé, grâce à certaines indications de passants dans la rue, le quartier de Godric's Hollow. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il n'était plus vraiment impatient. Il observait le quartier, les lèvres scellées, s'imaginant l'état d'esprit de ses parents lorsqu'ils habitaient ici: cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils y étaient installés, dans la crainte qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne frappe à leur porte. Dumbledore leur avait conseillé ce quartier moldu, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Queudver les avaient trahis… Cette nuit-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé leurs traces… Cette nuit-là, un désastre s'était déroulé… Et tout ceci à cause d'un être si pitoyable qu'il trahît ses amis… Harry serra si fortement son poing droit que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il commença alors à s'enfoncer dans le quartier, cherchant des yeux la maison de ses parents. Il avançait lentement, observant chaque résidence qui emplissait cet arrondissement. Certains enfants moldus jouaient en tout insouciance dans leur jardin, ne se doutant pas une seconde du danger qui grandissait chaque jour. Aucune expression sur le visage de Harry n'apparaissait lorsque celui-ci se demanda combien de leurs parents connaissaient les siens… Chaque maison ressemblait étrangement à celles de Privet Drive. Pourtant, de chacune d'elle émanait une sorte de chaleur rassurante, alors que celles qu'il connaissait ne dégageaient que froideur et haine envers autrui. Un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres: le jeune homme était rassuré par l'idée que ses parents avaient du connaître la tranquillité dans ce petit quartier avant la trahison de leur ami. Une vieille dame taillait ses rosiers, et provoqua une sorte de bruit qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ce fut alors qu'il la trouva. Elle était là, debout face à lui. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, il n'en restait plus rien qu'un gros amas de débris. Un petit jardin peuplé de magnifique fleurs y trônait, tandis qu'une jolie plante fleurie grimpait le long du côté gauche de la façade, juste à côté du numéro de la maison. Quelques objets exposé à côté de la porte montrait qu'à l'évidence des moldus y habitaient. Harry était resté immobile depuis que ces yeux s'étaient posés sur le numéro: il était debout en face de l'endroit où, 17 ans plus tôt, ses parents vivaient, certes dans la crainte, mais heureux. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent légèrement de larmes, mais il se ressaisit bien vite, sentant un regard posé sur lui. Daignant alors détourner son regard, il croisa celui de la vieille femme qui l'observait sans gène aucune, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu dois forcément être le fils du gentil couple qui avait habité là, il y a quelques années, lui dit-elle sans retenue.

- Euh, oui… répondit Harry. Il avait préféré dire la vérité: de toute évidence, la vieille femme avait du connaître ses parents, et on lui rappelait que trop souvent sa ressemblance avec James.

- Les pauvres gens… Quel triste accident.

Harry grimaça, détournant son regard de celui de la vieille femme.

- Un… un accident? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Une fuite de gaz, répondit la vieille dame, regardant à son tour la maison. Il ne restait plus rien de leur jolie maison. Un si gentil couple, répéta-t-elle. L'homme te ressemblait beaucoup. Quant à la jeune femme, elle était d'une beauté remarquable. Et je ne connais pas de femme aussi douce qu'elle… Pourtant, ils semblaient toujours anxieux.

- Vous… les connaissiez bien?

- Bien évidemment! répondit la vieille femme, comme choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Lors de leur arrivée, je me suis rendue chez eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et depuis, ils m'invitaient souvent chez eux… C'était la jeune femme qui m'a ouvert ce jour-là. Elle était gratifiée d'une beauté surprenante, et d'une personnalité d'ange. Toujours serviable, amusante, gentille, intentionnée avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec son enfant…-Harry eut un pincement au cœur- Elle l'appelait sans arrêt "son chérubin", rajouta-t-elle dans un sourire ému, oubliant qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Quant à son mari, je n'avait encore jamais vu un homme si bienveillant avec sa petite famille. A la fois si charmant et si grave…

Elle sembla soudain perdue dans ses souvenirs, et Harry profita de ce moment de répit pour lui demander:

- Et… savez-vous où ils re-reposent à présent?

_°o.o°o.o°_

Il était assis depuis de longues heures. Le soleil, après avoir atteint son zénith, continuait lentement sa course éternelle, éclairant une large pierre tombale d'une lumière puisant légèrement dans l'orangé. Sur cette surface marbrée était gravés ces quelques mots:

_Potter James Potter Lily  
1961-1981 1961-1981  
A nos regrettés amis, ils resteront  
À jamais dans nos cœurs._

Depuis son arrivée, Harry n'avait plus quitté du regard la pierre qui ornait la tombe de ses parents. Un vague souvenir d'eux lui revint en mémoire: lors de sa quatrième année, il avait ressentit un grand bonheur lorsque leur silhouette s'extirpèrent de la baguette de Voldemort. Ce fut la seule fois où ils lui avaient apparus autrement que sur une simple photo, la seule fois où ils purent lui parler. Il aurait tant donné pour les connaître, leur parler ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Mais comme lui avait rappelé Dumbledore, les personnes disparues le sont à tout jamais, et cela, aucun sortilège, aucune potion, aucun rituel ne le changerait. Si seulement tout c'était passé différemment… Si seulement Rogue n'avait pas couru rapporté cette horrible prophétie à son maître, ses parents seraient encore en vie… Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr… Il avait passé toutes ces années à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore, et à la première occasion, il n'avait pas hésité à le tuer. Après présent, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était se retrouver face à face avec son maître des potions.  
De légers bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et se dirigèrent lentement vers lui. Harry ne se retourna pas: il savait à qui appartenaient ces pas. Ils continuèrent un moment ainsi, puis finirent par s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la tombe. Un silence s'installa alors, comme si tout ce qu'il les entourait s'était soudain figé. Seul était perçu le vent qui agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres proches du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne cessait de fixer obstinément la surface marbrée, où l'ombre de l'homme était à présent visible. Combien de temps dura ce calme? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Néanmoins, comme il le savait, toute chose a une fin: l'homme prit la parole.

- C'est fou comme il pouvait sentir des pieds…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion de son parrain. Comment pouvait-il prendre tout si… positivement? Sirius s'avança alors d'un pas léger vers la stèle, et s'accroupit aux côtés de son filleul. Ce ne fut alors qu'à ce moment que le jeune homme condescendit à tourner la tête vers le maraudeur. Lui, ne regardait que la tombe. Harry fut alors troublé par l'expression de son visage, et ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où son parrain se rendait sur la tombe de ses amis. Sur son visage se percevait une infime tristesse, mais aussi, Harry en eut le cœur serré, une culpabilité que seul Sirius pouvait ressentir. De toute évidence, le maraudeur s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir assurer le rôle de gardien du secret. Harry préféra ne pas briser le calme qui s'était installé entre eux deux, laissant son parrain se recueillir auprès de son meilleur ami, si bien que le soleil fut pratiquement couché lorsque l'homme se redressa, invitant son filleul à faire de même.

- Bien, nous n'allons quand même pas moisir ici. James n'apprécierait sûrement pas que l'on salisse sa tombe!

Harry acquiesça machinalement, et se mit à cheminer lentement à travers les stèles, reprenant le chemin du retour, tandis que Sirius s'accorda un dernière regard. Une larme s'aventura délicatement sur les reliefs de son visage lorsqu'il murmura de sa voix rauque:

- Adieu, mon ami…

_°o.o°o.o°_

De retour au Chaudron Baveur, Harry, à présent accompagné de Sirius, retrouva ses deux amis, dont une Hermione quelque peu maussade. Ron, quant à lui, lui lançait de temps en temps un regard amusé. Harry s'assit à leur table, pendant que Sirius allait chercher quelques boissons.

- Où étais-tu, Harry? demanda Ron. Cela fait des heures que nous t'attendons!

- A Godric's Hollow, répondit-il d'un ton évasif, jetant un œil à Hermione. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien! la coupa Ron, d'un ton enjoué. Elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle voulait à la bibliothèque.

- Il n'y a pratiquement aucun livre **_intéressant_** là-bas! C'est incroyable! Une bibliothèque se doit de renseigner les gens sur n'importe quel sujet! répliqua-t-elle, emportée.

- Celle-ci ne contient que peu de renseignements, répondit Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre. Au cas où des élèves mineurs ne viennent y chercher des informations.

Il distribua à chacun un verre, puis s'assit à son tour, devant une chope d'Hydromel.

- Pourquoi t'étais-tu rendue là-bas?

Hermione jeta un œil à Harry, qui prit alors la parole.

- Nous recherchons une personne qui répondrait aux initiales R.A.B..

Il les regarda un instant sans parler, comme méditant. Il but ensuite une longue gorgée de sa chope, et dévisagea chacun de son air grave.

- Bien, parlons de choses sérieuses. Il baissa le ton: tout d'abord, Ron, j'ai un message de ta mère… Je suppose que tu sais déjà de quoi il s'agit, donc, je ne m'étalerais pas dessus.

Ron devint légèrement plus pâle: apparemment, il craignait toujours l'arrivée d'une autre beuglante.

- Ensuite… reprit-il, les fixant un à un de ses yeux gris. Cela est bien beau de partir comme cela, dans une quête qui vous mènera je ne sais où, mais avez-vous réfléchi une seule fois à un endroit où dormir?

- Nous avions pensé à nous installer ici, répondit Hermione de sa petite voix timide –étonnamment, le ton qu'avait pris Sirius semblait impressionner la jeune fille.

- Un endroit où n'importe quel mangemort pourrait un jour passer et vous apercevoir, répliqua Sirius à voix basse.

Les trois amis se regardèrent tour à tour: leur expérience aux Trois Balais s'étant bien passée, ils en avaient conclu qu'ils pourraient la réitérer aux différents pubs qu'ils rentreraient. Cependant, la remarque de Sirius les perturba: ils ne pouvaient pas rester cachés indéfiniment aux yeux des partisans de Voldemort.

- On ne savait pas vraiment où aller… se défendit Harry.

- Je m'en doute, répondit Sirius dans un léger sourire. Mon expérience de fugitif m'a permis de trouver quelques endroits sûrs, continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je pense que nous devrions nous installer dans l'un d'eux. Ce sera plus sûr qu'ici.

_°o.o°o.o°_

Sirius les conduisit donc tous trois dans un village sorcier, dont Harry n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du nom. Le village en lui-même n'était pas bien grand, n'abritant qu'une soixantaine de résidences, pour la plupart désertée par leurs habitants. La nouvelle du retour de Voldemort devait pousser les gens à s'exiler, pensa Harry. Les rares villageois restants demeuraient cloîtrés chez eux, ne prenant que peu de risques. Néanmoins, l'habitation où s'installèrent les quatre compagnons semblait en bon état, pour ne pas dire excellent, sachant qu'elle avait été abandonnée depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Bien qu'Harry et Hermione avait été séduit par l'idée de Sirius, Ron n'était pas du même avis. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à vaincre son arachnophobie et selon lui, il y avait un peu trop d'arachnides. Éclatant de son rire rauque, Sirius poussa le jeune homme, devenu livide, à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je pense qu'un peu de ménage serait nécessaire.

Harry pensa que le terme "un peu" était péjoratif: les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de matière noire légèrement poisseuse, où de nombreuses araignées semblaient y avoir élu domicile. Une bonne quantité de toiles de taille impressionnante pendaient du plafond, si bien qu'ils en furent tous quatre recouverts, à la plus grande horreur de Ron, qui passa du blême au vert. Quant au sol, il était devenu invisible sous l'épais manteau de poussière qui s'y était déposée. Les poutres semblaient vermoulues, et les volets pendaient sur leurs gonds. Sirius fit un rapide tour de la maison, tandis que Harry, Hermione et le pauvre Ron avaient opté pour rester dans le hall. Le maraudeur les rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, se frappant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Bien, il n'y a personne. Les chambres sont en haut, mais il n'y en a que trois. Je vais chercher quelques vivres. En attendant, installez-vous: faites comme chez vous, rajouta-t-il dans un ton clairement amusé.

Il transplana, laissant les quatre amis enfin seuls. Hermione claqua de la langue, de la même manière que lorsque quelque chose la frustrait. Harry se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Sirius, répondit-elle.

- Quoi, Sirius? demanda-t-il, piqué au vif.

- Il… Il prend trop les choses à la légère. Tu as vu son air satisfait? On dirait qu'il aime cette situation… Je veux dire, rajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu'Harry ne la coupât, on dirait qu'il retourne à l'époque où il était un "maraudeur" à Poudlard. Mais c'est totalement différent!

- Hermione, écoute, laisse tomber, OK? Il en est conscient, trancha Harry. Regardons plutôt comment arranger tout ça, d'accord?

Hermione, renfrognée, acquiesça, mais il sembla à Harry que c'était contre son gré.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça? gémit Ron tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les couloirs, regardant au passage les araignées qui semblaient le narguer. D'abord le manoir de Sirius, maintenant cette ruine! Je vais finir par me recycler en femme de ménage!

Au bout de deux heures, les trois amis vinrent à bout de toute la poussière, matière poisseuse et araignées qui ornaient la maison. Au grand dam de Ron, le jeune homme était tombé sur un épouvantard alors qu'il était en train d'arranger la chambre qu'Harry et lui avait choisie. Terrifié, il avait du recevoir l'aide de son ami pour pouvoir venir à bout de l'énorme arachnide qui était apparu. Grâce à, ce que Ron appelait, le don d'Hermione -celui d'écouter fidèlement les cours de Flitwick et de McGonagall- la jeune fille avait fait apparaître de nombreux meubles et draps pour chacune des pièces, simplement à partir de planches de bois, ou de meubles détériorés. Ils étaient à présent tous trois assis sur le lit rajeuni de Ron. L'absence de Sirius commençait à les inquiéter. Que pouvait-il faire pour être absent si longtemps? Avait-il été retrouvé par ces curieux mangemorts qui le poursuivaient, lui et Lupin? Alors qu'ils tergiversaient sur toutes les possibilités qui avaient pu retenir le maraudeur aussi longtemps, ils entendirent un pop caractéristique du transplanage. Inquiets, ils se turent, mais la voix de Sirius brisa rapidement le silence.

- A table!

Le ton qu'il prit n'indiquait en rien qu'il avait eut des problèmes, ce qui les rassura. Ils le rejoignirent bien vite, le ventre de Ron commençant à grogner fortement. Ce qui les attendait à la cuisine les figea sur place. Apparemment, Sirius n'avait vraiment aucun notion de valeur: alors qu'ils s'entendaient à un repas frugal, ce fut une montagne de provisions qui les accueillit. Le maraudeur, amusé de leur réaction, pointa sa baguette sur le tas de vivres, qui disparut en quelques secondes, remplissant les différents placards de la pièce rafraîchis par Hermione, et laissa place à un bon repas, qui leur chatouilla l'odorat. Au cours du dîner, Harry se tourna vers Sirius:

- Pourquoi t'es-tu absenté si longtemps?

- J'ai eu du mal à trouver une boutique ouverte, répondit-il.

Harry eut alors la nette impression que Sirius ne lui disait pas tout.

Le soir venu, chacun se rendit dans sa chambre respective. Harry et Ron était en train de déballer leurs affaires de leur malle dont ils avaient préalablement rendu la taille respective. Harry, l'esprit toujours sur la réponse de Sirius finit par se tourner vers Ron, et lui demanda:

- Tu ne crois pas que Sirius nous cache quelque chose?

Ron, occupé à ranger ses robes dans son placard, ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? finit-il par demander, les sourcils froncées, la langue entre les dents tandis qu'il essayait de plier correctement ses affaires –ce qui était loin de donner un bon résultat.

- Eh bien, les discussions qu'il entretient avec Lupin, l'attaque au mariage de Bill, son absence prolongée de toute à l'heure…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit distraitement Ron. Rah, je n'y arriverais jamais! C'est bien un sort de filles, ça!

Il s'installa dans son lit après avoir revêtu son pyjama. Harry, lui, était encore assis sur le bord du sien, pensif. Ron le regarda.

- A mon avis, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, mon vieux. Il doit sûrement s'agir d'une de ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix…

Harry acquiesça et se glissa à son tour dans son lit. Ron se mit à ronfler presque immédiatement, mais Harry resta un instant allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Se pourrait-il que Sirius manigance quelque chose sans lui en avoir parlé? S'agirait-il d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, comme l'avait suggéré Ron? Car, bien que son leader n'était plus, l'Ordre avait continuait ses actions. Ou peut-être d'une mission donnée par Dumbledore avant sa mort? Car, comme il l'avait lui-même confié à Harry trois ans plus tôt, il échangeait souvent du courrier avec son parrain. Harry chassa immédiatement l'idée que, peut-être, Sirius avait été recruté par Voldemort. Il savait que trop bien ce que pensait Sirius des partisans de Voldemort, ainsi que Voldemort lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais accepté… Du moins, c'était ce que Harry pensait. Troublé, il se tourna, jetant un œil à travers la fenêtre où la lune se voyait du fait des volets défaillants, et s'endormit.

_°o.o°o.o°_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, gêné par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets, il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les ronflements incessants de Ron lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme dormait toujours. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit, et attrapa sa montre: six heures du matin… Harry soupira: il avait toujours été aussi matinal. Il s'extirpa lentement de son lit, et s'habilla silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune rouquin qui dormait profondément. Un bruit soudain dans la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé, ce qui réjouit Harry: il pourrait enfin parler à son parrain et essayer de comprendre tous les événements qui l'intriguaient. Arrivé à la porte de la cuisine, Harry se figea sur place: Sirius n'était pas seul… Il parlait à quelqu'un, dont la voix était connue du jeune homme: Lupin! Silencieusement, Harry s'approcha d'avantage, et appuya son oreille sur la porte. Les deux hommes chuchotaient, comme s'il craignait que leur conversation soit entendue:

- … avoir une idée de l'endroit, mais il me faut encore quelques indications.

Il y eut une sorte de grognement, puis Sirius prit la parole:

- Harry m'a parlé de l'existence d'une personne dont les initiales serait R.A.B. –le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il appuya plus fortement sur la porte: que signifiait cette conversation!

- Tu penses leur en parler?

- Je verrais.

- Bien.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, puis:

- A plus tard alors…

- Bonne chance.

Il y eut alors un pop distinct, puis le silence complet. Le cœur battant, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il resta un bon moment ainsi, incrédule, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Sirius, qui semblait soudain embarrassé.

- Harry… qu'est-ce que… Tu es déjà réveillé?

- Que faisait Lupin ici? demanda celui-ci, presque involontairement.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, mais plutôt froid. Sirius soupira.

- Harry, tu ne devais pas…

- Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de R.A.B.!

Dans un nouveau soupir, Sirius regarda vers les étages, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Ron ou Hermione, puis il se tourna vers son filleul.

- Installe-toi, je vais t'expliquer… finit-il par dire, à contre-cœur.

Harry, toujours interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'assit sans demander son reste, et attendit, sans patience, que Sirius ne lui expliquât enfin ces faits étranges. Celui-ci semblait prendre son temps en s'asseyant à son tour, en face du jeune sorcier. Il se passa la main sur les yeux d'un air las puis murmura:

- J'aurais du te le dire beaucoup plus tard, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre.

- Tu te souviens des lettres que tu m'envoyais, me racontant au fur et à mesure les leçons que te donnait Dumbledore? S'il t'a donné l'autorisation de m'en parler, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais, moi aussi, une mission à remplir. Depuis que j'ai été acquitté, Dumbledore me confiait souvent des missions pour l'Ordre, dit-il comme pour se justifier de l'air interrogateur de son filleul. Cette mission-là, je la partageais avec Remus, qui, je te le rappelle, est infiltré dans une meute de loup-garous à la solde de Voldemort, depuis l'année dernière.

Harry ne savait pas très bien où Sirius voulait en venir, mais il préféra ne pas l'interrompre, et écoutait patiemment.

- Cette mission, continua le maraudeur, était de lui donner des indications sur les Horcruxes –le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Bien sûr, Dumbledore, grand sorcier et rusé comme il était, avait déjà trouvé les deux premiers: la bague et le médaillon. Mais il manquait encore d'indices pour les autres, et c'est à Remus et moi qu'il avait confié cette mission. Il nous accordait une confiance aveugle… Remus, grâce à sa mission et à quelques bonnes relations, a déjà récolté une bonne quantité d'indices. Il pense déjà savoir où se trouve la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Où ça! demanda Harry, excité par la nouvelle.

- A Poudlard, répondit Sirius.

- A… A Poudlard! répliqua Harry, les sourcils froncés. C'est impossible!

- Je vois que nos avis coïncident, remarqua Sirius dans un sourire. Remus doit encore vérifier la véracité de cette information, mais il avait l'air assez sûr de lui lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé.

Harry resta un moment bouche bée devant tout ce que venait de lui apprendre son parrain: c'était bien trop de chose en bien peu de temps.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Ne pas t'en avoir parlé? Ordre de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas que tu prennes le risque de partir toi-même à la recherche de ces Horcruxes. Il préférait t'amener avec lui… Mais maintenant…

Sirius se tut, laissant le silence s'installer progressivement dans la petite cuisine. Les volets grinçaient faiblement sous le vent tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait toujours.

- Mais toi, quelle était ta mission? demanda Harry, rompant le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- Te surveiller si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… répondit Sirius dans un léger sourire en coin. Et t'apporter mon aide si le besoin est. Il voulait que tu ne cours aucun risque inutile.

Harry acquiesça lentement, puis reprit bien vite:

- Je t'ai entendu parler de R.A.B.. Tu le connais?

- "Connaissait" serait plus juste. Aussi étrange que cela peut te paraître, il s'agissait de Regulus Augias Black…

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit sous la surprise.

- Ton… Ton…

- Mon frère, oui! Cet idiot… répondit Sirius, d'un ton désinvolte. Il semblerait que cet imbécile a voulu s'enfuir après avoir volé le médaillon de Voldemort. Ne me demande pas comment il a fait, je n'en ai aucune idée: je l'ai toujours cru dénué d'intelligence! Mais comme tu le sais, on n'échappe pas longtemps au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir mis un mangemort à ses trousses pour retrouver le médaillon, Voldemort l'a fait exécuter.

- Mais comment le sais-tu?

- Je l'ai vu avec… A l'époque, je ne savais pas encore ce que représentait ce médaillon aux yeux de Voldemort.

- Et le médaillon? demanda Harry.

- Envolé, soupira Sirius.

Petit silence.

- Et sais-tu quel est le dernier Horcruxe? reprit Harry.

- Non, je l'ignore encore, mais je comptais sur Hermione pour le découvrir…

- Hermione?

- Disons que sa capacité à fouiller une bibliothèque entière avec un tel enthousiasme est un bon atout, répondit Sirius dans un sourire en coin amusé.

Harry sourit, puis resta un moment sans rien dire, cherchant encore quelques questions à poser. Certes, ce que venait de lui confesser Sirius expliquait bien les étranges discutions entre les deux maraudeurs. Mais cette attaque au mariage?

- Et…

- Je pense t'avoir dit assez de choses pour l'instant, Harry. Tu sauras le reste en temps voulu…

Harry se renfrogna, légèrement boudeur. Sirius, qui sembla s'en rendre compte, s'étira, puis brisa à nouveau le silence sur un ton plus enjoué.

- Bien, et si on déjeunait?

_°o.o°o.o°_

- Regulus Black! répéta Ron pour la dixième fois.

Harry, lassé, l'ignora. Dès lors qu'il avait fini de déjeunait, Harry s'était précipité dans la chambre d'Hermione, réveillant au passage Ron pour que celui-ci l'accompagne, et leur avait rapporté en détails tout ce que venait de lui avouer Sirius.. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps une réaction de leur part: Hermione était bouche bée, tandis que Ron ne cessait de répéter la même chose: "Regulus Augias Black!". Au bout d'un moment, Hermione sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole:

- Pourquoi ne te l'a-t-il pas dit plus tôt?

- Il agissait sur l'ordre de Dumbledore… Il ne voulait pas que je l'apprenne de peur que je prenne des risques.

- Et les mangemorts qui le poursuivaient?

- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire…

- Mais… c'est impossible: la coupe ne peut pas se trouver à Poudlard, remarqua-t-elle en se souvenant de ce détail. Aucun mangemort n'a pu y entrer sans que Dumbledore s'en rende compte!

- Je le sais bien… Nous verrons ce que donneront les recherches de Lupin.

_°o.o°o.o°_

Le mois d'août se termina paisiblement, sans autre révélation de la part de Sirius. Depuis qu'ils étaient au courant, ce dernier s'absentait plus souvent, se tenant au courant des agissements de Lupin, mais ne les laissait jamais seuls trop longtemps. Quant aux trois amis, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la bibliothèque où Sirius les avaient amenés. C'était la plus vaste bibliothèque que Harry n'avait jamais vue. Elle était situé dans une petite ville sorcière, au Nord de Liverpool. Selon son parrain, le ministère avait rassemblé dans ce lieu tous les livres de magie, ainsi que tous les documents officiels que le monde sorcier possédait. Jusqu'à ce moment, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione –au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille- n'avait trouvé une quelconque indication sur le dernier Horcruxe.

Au cours de la deuxième semaine de septembre, Harry et ses deux amis étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement avec Sirius, lorsque le hibou Grand-Duc qui apportait le journal d'Hermione s'engouffra dans la cuisine, et déposa la gazette sur les genoux d'Hermione. Celle-ci, après avoir déposé les cinq noises que lui réclamait le hibou, ouvrit en grand le quotidien sur la table. Harry et Sirius, d'un air désinvolte, continuaient de déjeuner, lui jetant de temps en temps un œil en attendant une réaction de sa part, tandis que Ron se tourna vers elle, et lui demanda de son ton brusque:

- Des gens qu'on connaît sont morts?

Sans lui prêter attention, Hermione continua sa lecture. Elle poussa alors un petit cri, et tourna un article vers les autres. Harry pâlit:

- Oui?

- Non! Mais jetez un œil à ça!

Curieux, il se pencha vers la gazette en même temps que les autres. Il s'agissait d'un petit article traitant sur le travail du ministère. Apparemment, Scrimgeour avait trouvé en la personne de Rita Skeeter la coopération qu'il avait, par deux fois, réclamé à Harry. Celle-ci avait écrit de nombreux éloges le travail **_efficace_** qu'effectuait le nouveau ministre, qui, d'après elle, avait réussi à capturer de très dangereux mangemorts et à sécuriser les différents endroits où les sorciers avaient l'habitude de se rendre, tels que Pré-au-Lard, ou même le chemin de Traverse. Elle terminait l'article en rassurant les sorciers, et les incitant à sortir à nouveau de chez eux, prétextant que le ministère veillait à leur bonne sécurité. Une photo de Scrimgeour illustrait l'article. Celui-ci se tenait droit, presque d'une façon raide, et jetait un œil mauvais à Harry. Celui-ci soupira: Rita avait donné une liste des soi-disant mangemorts. Mais aucun d'eux n'en était vraiment un: Harry connaissait la plupart de vue ou simplement par noms, et il donnerait sa main à couper qu'aucun d'eux ne portait la marque des Ténèbres.

- Encore une fois, Rita a fait du bon boulot, soupira Sirius. Rien de tel que cet article pour mettre la population sorcière en danger.

- Mais je le connais, celui-là, s'écria Ron en se penchant d'avantage sur l'article. Mon père m'en avait parlé un jour. Ce n'est pas un mangemort!

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun véritable mangemort, répondit Hermione.

Harry se remit alors à manger, lorsque Sirius prit à nouveau la parole.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque?

- Rien, non, soupira Harry.

- Aucun objet de Serdaigle ou Gryffondor n'a été signalé comme volé, rajouta Hermione.

- Vous croyez que Dumbledore ait pu se tromper? demanda Ron.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Non, j'ai confiance en ses intuitions, répondit Harry.

Plus tard dans la journée, les trois compagnons s'étaient à nouveau rendus à la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque indication sur ce mystérieux Horcruxe. Chacun avait un rôle bien réparti: Hermione fouillait toutes les éditions de la gazette d'il y a cinquante ans à aujourd'hui, recherchant un quelconque vol constaté dans un musée ou chez un particulier; Ron, quant à lui, examinait tous les livres de Poudlard qui pourraient parler des Fondateurs et peut-être des objets précieux qu'ils possédaient, tandis qu'Harry cherchait tout ce qui les concernait dans les livres d'histoire de la magie. Le bibliothécaire, qui n'avait pas perdu de vue le fait que ses trois adolescents revenaient à présent tous les jours, leur demanda à plusieurs reprises l'objet de leur recherches, espérant les aider. Hermione avait alors prétexté qu'ils essayaient d'approfondir leurs connaissances sur Poudlard, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment la croire. Pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé d'informations importantes, seulement quelques petits détails sur la vie des deux Fondateurs. Harry, à nouveau dans un rayon à la recherche d'un nouveau livre à explorer, était en train de désespérer. Et si, finalement, Dumbledore s'était trompé? S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet de l'un des fondateurs, mais simplement d'un trophée rapporté de l'une des victimes de Voldemort? Il contemplait la couverture des livres, recherchant l'un qui pourrait l'intéresser (**_La révolte des Gobelins - tome 28_**, **_L'incroyable voyage de Henrick Ledingue_**,**_ La création du Quidditch et ses perfectionnements – tome 6_**) lorsqu'un petit livre attira son attention: **_Magie Noire: s'en protéger ou la pratiquer? de Sémoua Leboce_**. Harry fronça les sourcils: comment un livre de défense pouvait se trouver dans le rayon Histoire? Il le sortit doucement de l'étreinte des deux gros livres d'Histoire qui l'encadrait, et le regarda de plus près. D'après la poussière qui le recouvrait, cela faisait bien une dizaine d'années qu'il avait été lu. Harry l'ouvrit, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son contenu. Ce livre était bien étrange, pensa Harry. Le contenu était divisé en deux parties: la première était exclusivement consacrée à la défense contre toute forme de créatures magiques, ainsi que de nombreux sorts de magie noire, tandis que la seconde exposait tous les sortilèges, incantations, potions et rituels que pratiquait la magie noire. Certains effets de sorts retourna l'estomac de Harry, et celui-ci s'apprêta à le reposer, lorsque une unique pensée lui vient en tête: Rogue. Avec ce qu'il possédait dans les mains, il pourrait lui faire regretter à jamais tout le mal qu'il avait fait. De plus, certains sorts pourraient l'aider lors de sa rencontre inévitable avec Voldemort. Il se dirigea donc vers le bibliothécaire, un grand homme à l'allure sévère, et emprunta le livre pour une durée de deux mois (le maximum qu'il pouvait). Lorsqu'il retourna à sa recherche, il croisa le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, qui lui demanda immédiatement:

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Harry? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Non, simplement un livre intéressant de défense, dit-il, ce qui était à moitié vrai.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle retourna à ses propres recherches, tandis qu'il rejoignit Ron, absorbé par sa lecture.

_°o.o°o.o°_

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry était paisiblement en train de dormir, rêvant de multiples livres qui voltigeait dans les airs, l'entourant et s'ouvrant à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui. Il lui montraient de nombreuses coupes de Poufsouffle, d'épés et boucliers de Gryffondor, ainsi que des médaillons de Serpentard, mais le livre concernant Serdaigle ne cessait de s'enfuir lorsqu'il essayait de l'attraper. Il se mit alors à courir après le livre, mais celui-ci se transforma soudain en une Hermione à l'air menaçant, dont la taille était le double de la sienne, qui lui reprochait d'avoir gardé le livre du Prince, et maintenant celui qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Soudain, toutes les images devinrent complètement floues, et un nouveau décor apparut: il s'agissait de la grande-rue de Pré-au-Lard. Quelques personnes s'y aventuraient, confiant dans l'article de Rita qu'ils avaient lu le matin même. Harry semblait ramper sur le sol, à l'ombre des magasins, car personne ne paraissait le voir. Il se déplaçait lentement, et explorait tout les angles de rues, sifflant au passage lorsqu'il apercevait un homme du ministère chargé de surveiller les activités de la rue. Il rampait, rampait, passant à plusieurs reprises devant ces aurors, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler la position de chacun dans le village. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les ruelles douteuses, continuant son exploration, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, sortit du village et se dirigea vers une direction inconnu. Il y eut soudain un flash de lumière blanche et Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueurs.

----------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il répond à vos attentes. Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais j'ai du refaire tout le plan de ma fic, et je dois avouer que ça m'a pris un bon bout de temps. Mais, maintenant que j'ai toutes mes idées, ça devrait aller plus vite!  
Vous remarquerez que j'ai finalement décidé de dévoiler un peu le complot Sirius/Remus. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que la surface… Il y a encore bien plus à découvrir !  
Pour finir, j'aimerais remercier les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu, qui m'encourage à continuer, ainsi que l'une de mes meilleures amies, alias James Potter (ou Lady Dogstar pour ceux qui la connaissent) pour m'avoir donné l'idée d'une entrée comique de Sirius. Bisous à toi, la puce!  
Et à tous, au prochain chapitre!

Lynn


	5. La coupe de Poufsouffle

**Disclamer:**_Pratiquement rien à moi, tout est à JKRowling!_

**Chapitre 4: La coupe de Poufsouffle**

Harry était assis sur son lit, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le cent mètres, et couvert de sueurs. Se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions, il se mit à penser à ce qu'il venait de voir: ce rêve était vraiment très étrange. Il était étonné d'une part par le comportement anormal de Nagini, et d'une autre part, par le rêve en lui-même: Dumbledore n'avait–il pas dit que Voldemort avait fermé son esprit de peur que Harry ne découvre ses plans secrets? Mais était-ce vraiment une projection de lui dans le serpent, ou simplement un véritable rêve? Car, dans le cas contraire, pourquoi Voldemort avait-il soudainement abaissé ses défenses? Cela n'avait pas de sens. La seule explication qu'il pourrait fournir était qu'il avait à présent des notions de legilimancie. Mais même s'il était devenu un bon legilimens, comment pourrait-il percer les défenses de Voldemort lui-même? Harry finit par se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un rêve, même si celui-ci lui avait paru si réel, comme lors de sa cinquième année. Il se tourna, replaçant ses couvertures, et finit par se rendormir sur cette idée.

°o.o°o.o°

Lorsque Harry descendit dans la cuisine, accompagné de Ron, il trouva Hermione et Sirius déjà attablé. La lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres, enfin débarrassées de la poussière, éclairant énergiquement la petite pièce d'où une odeur appétissante s'élevait. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Harry souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à la jeune fille, très vite suivi par un Ron à moitié endormi. Hermione, d'une humeur curieusement allègre, les remercia dans un sourire joyeux, et leur servit un panier de toats pendant qu'ils prenaient place. Une sorte de sifflement retentit soudain, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Sirius bondit alors sur ses pieds, affichant un grand sourire gourmant, et se jeta sur une sorte de micro-onde sorcier, où il en sortit des œufs aux plats sur une assiette, accompagnés de tranches bacon fumantes.

- Bon appétit!

Il se rassit et, sans attendre leur réponse, se servit lui-même. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- J'étais en train de dire à Hermione que Remus est passé beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée.

- Que t'a-t-il dit? demanda impatiemment Harry.

- Qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il espérait, et qu'on devait le rejoindre cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi à Pré-au-Lard, et pas ici?

- Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Si on le voit trop roder par ici, on finira par suspecter quelque chose.

Harry acquiesça.

Une fois le petit déjeuner passé, il monta dans sa chambre, prit le paquet réservé pour Hermione, et la rejoignit dans sa chambre en même temps que Ron. La jeune fille avait admirablement rénové sa chambre. L'armoire qui se dressait derrière son lit semblait être faite d'un bois fraîchement découpé, et merveilleusement taillé. Le lit, monté en baldaquin, paraissait, lui aussi, avoir retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse. Les rideaux, auparavant habités par des Doxys, avaient été changés, remplacés par des bleu azur, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec les couvertures lilas qui enveloppaient le lit. Hermione était assise sur son lit, lisant un livre comme à son habitude. Les deux garçons, tout sourire, lui tendirent leur cadeaux, et chacun s'installa, Ron sur le lit, et Harry sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- Merci les garçons.

- Et encore bon anniversaire, sourit Ron.

Elle commença à déballer celui de Harry, pendant que celui-ci, pensif, se remémorait le rêve fait la veille. Elle déchira dans un grand bruit le papier qui recouvrait son cadeau, et découvrit alors un livre: **L'Origine de la Magie: l'Égypte, de Imhotep Athouah.**

- Oh, Harry, c'est superbe! C'est une nouvelle édition en plus! Merci beaucoup! …Harry?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées, relevant la tête d'un air légèrement absent, puis lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Euh… oui. J'ai vu que tu avais l'air de l'adorer.

- Si je l'adore! Il est superbe! … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hermione le regardait d'un air interrogateur tout en posant le livre sur sa table de nuit. Ron sembla boudeur qu'elle ne daigne jeter un regard sur son cadeau.

- J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit.

- Étrange?

- Comme celui-ci que j'ai fait il y a deux ans, lorsque le père de Ron s'est fait attaqué.

Ron releva la tête, alarmé.

- Tu… je veux dire, il a encore blessé quelqu'un? C'était qui?

- Personne. Je me déplaçais, simplement…

- Et tu crois que c'était V.Voldemort ?

Ron fit une grimace horrible.

- Je ne sais pas, c'était plutôt étrange… Dumbledore m'avait dit que Voldemort… –Ron, quand vas-tu arrêter!

Le visage de Ron était des plus défigurés lorsqu'il grimaça à nouveau.

- Il m'a dit que **Voldemort **-Harry jeta un œil à Ron, qui cachait mal sa réaction- … avait fermé son esprit depuis qu'il avait découvert ce "lien" entre nous deux.

- Et tu crois qu'il l'a ouvert à nouveau?

- Non…Enfin, je ne sais pas… C'est étrange.

Hermione prit enfin le cadeau que Ron lui avait fait –le jeune rouquin afficha alors un sourire idiot- et entreprit de l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle s'interrompit à nouveau –Ron sembla à nouveau maussade.

- Mais de quoi as-tu rêver, alors?

- J'étais à nouveau dans la peau du serpent. Je… rôdais dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Je ne faisais que passer et repasser de nombreuses fois devant chaque boutique. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'une projection dans l'esprit de V.Voldemort? Oh Ron! C'est… magnifique!

Hermione venait enfin de déballer le cadeau du jeune homme, et tenait à présent dans sa main une chaîne en argent où pendait un magnifique pendentif serti d'un superbe saphir. Ron semblait rayonner. Hermione, les joues, certes, légèrement roses, se pencha sur Ron, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les oreilles du jeune homme prirent alors une vive couleur écarlate, et Harry dut réprimer son sourire face à sa réaction. Les oreilles toujours chauffante, il prit délicatement le collier que tenait Hermione, et lui attacha autour du cou. La jeune fille ne quittait plus la pierre des yeux. Réprimant toujours son sourire, Harry reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ça, mais il semblait aussi réel que la dernière fois…

- Il t'avait aussi attiré dans un piège la dernière fois, rappela Hermione, tout en caressant le pendentif –étrangement, Ron sembla ailleurs, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres et les oreilles complètement écarlates. Il se peut également qu'avec cette histoire d'Horcruxes, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un simple rêve, Harry.

- Tu dois avoir raison…

°o.o°o.o°

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sirius se dirigeaient sans bruit vers la petite colline qui dominait le village où ils s'étaient abrités. Selon Sirius, pour des apprentis, il était plus facile de transplaner à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Le vent était frais, rappelant à chacun que l'automne s'installait petit à petit. Déjà les forêts jaunissaient, tandis que les premières feuilles des arbres qui la composaient commençaient à tomber. Arrivés au sommet, ils se rassemblèrent en un petit cercle. Ron prit le bras de Harry, tandis que celui-ci se concentra un maximum sur sa destination: Pré-au-Lard. Il ressentit alors une horrible sensation, comme si chaque partie de son corps essayait de se contracter, de se replier sur elle-même, comme si chacune se dirigeait vers un même point central. Il sentit l'étreinte de la main de Ron encore plus fortement, comme si celui-ci essayait de l'écraser. Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, ses poumons s'emplirent à nouveau normalement de l'air qui l'entourait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres. Chacun était debout à côté de lui, tous en un seul morceau. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione ou Sirius ne sache pratiquer le transplanage, mais Ron montrait encore quelques difficultés. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le village de Pré-au-Lard, et furent étonnés du nombre de passants qui peuplaient les rues.

- Apparemment, Rita a fait des malheurs avec son article! remarqua Ron.

- Apparemment, répéta Harry, en regardant une étrange sorcière emmitouflée dans une cape, dont le visage était doté d'un bec.

Ils se rendirent alors aux Trois Balais, où Remus leur avait donné rendez-vous. Contrairement à la semaine où ils avaient réservé une chambre dans ce pub, celui-ci était à nouveau rempli de clients. Rosmerta, qui passait de commande en commande, semblait plus qu'enchantée d'avoir retrouvé sa clientèle. Sirius se dirigea vers une table isolée, adressant un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme, qui lui répondit de son plus beau sourire. Harry et Hermione s'assirent à sa suite, tandis que Ron s'installa d'un air boudeur. Hermione, dans un sourire, leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers eux. Ils prirent leur commande, et attendirent alors que leur boisson ne leur soit servie. Sirius jeta un œil à sa montre, puis regarda la porte.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder… Ah, le voilà!

Harry se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. En effet, Lupin venait d'y entrer. Il semblait plus que jamais fatigué –la pleine lune serait-elle pour bientôt?-. Ses traits étaient plus que jamais tirés, tandis que ses cernes habituelles semblaient se propager sous ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient à présent pratiquement colorés de gris. Cependant, comme l'avait déjà remarqué Harry, cet état ne semblait pas altérer un certain charme chez le lycanthrope. Dans un sourire, il se dirigea vers eux, après avoir passé une nouvelle commande auprès de Rosmerta.

-Bonjour!

Presque quelques secondes après qu'il se soit installé, Rosmerta arriva, un plateau d'argent à la main. Ron se redressa, et lui sourit, essayant d'attirer à nouveau son attention, mais la jeune femme n'avait de yeux que pour Sirius. Et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de s'enfuir, le maraudeur avait une apparence beaucoup moins négligée, ressemblant parfaitement à la photo du mariage des parents de Harry. Ses longs cheveux, parfaitement soignés, lui tombaient élégamment sur ses yeux gris. Son visage avait perdu toute la rudesse que Harry lui avait connu lors de sa troisième année. En un mot: Sirius était vraiment un homme séduisant. D'après ce que Lupin lui avait révélé, il avait toujours été un tombeur à l'époque de Poudlard. L'ayant lui-même constaté lors de son voyage dans la pensine de Rogue, Harry souriait en regardant Ron faire des pieds et des mains pour attirer vainement l'attention de la gérante. Celle-ci déposa devant chacun sa commande, puis s'en alla gracieusement vers de nouveaux clients, non sans jeter un dernier sourire à Sirius, qui semblait plutôt fier de lui. Il se tourna alors vers Remus, son sourire charmeur se changeant en un sourire enjoué.

- Alors, mon bon Lunard, qu'as-tu découvert?

- Eh bien, répondit Lupin d'un air important. Je t'avais déjà fait part de mes soupçons sur le lieu de cette cachette lors de ma dernière visite. Depuis, j'ai continué à me renseigner, et j'ai fini par trouver réponse à ma question. Il semblerait vraiment que la coupe soit réellement cachée à Poudlard.

- J'espère que ces recherches n'ont pas éveillé quelques doutes à ton égard…

Le ton de Sirius était légèrement inquiet, tout comme l'était son regard. Il n'était pas vraiment très confiant sur le choix de Dumbledore concernant la mission de Lupin.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne me renseigne que peu auprès de mes semblables. Ils sont beaucoup trop… méfiants.

- Mais, comment aurait-il fait pour l'introduire à Poudlard? demanda Hermione. C'est impossible: Dumbledore surveillait étroitement les allées et venues à Poudlard. Il l'aurait vu si un mangemort…

- Il se trouve que Dumbledore, aussi grand sorcier qu'il était, n'était pas parfait. Quelqu'un est entré dans le château au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

- Croupton? se risqua Harry.

- Non, Voldemort ignorait alors que Barthemius Jr était libre. De toute manière, il aurait préféré le faire par lui-même, alors, quel meilleur moyen que celui de posséder quelqu'un? C'est uniquement grâce à Quirell qu'il a pu pénétrer le château.

- Mais, il avait déjà créé les Horcruxes à cette époque puisqu'il n'est pas mort la nuit où…

- Bien sûr. Cependant, j'ai pu apprendre d'une personne que quelqu'un avait découvert le secret de Voldemort. Non, cette personne n'est pas R.A.B., si c'est ce que tu allais dire, rajouta-t-il lorsque Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. Cette personne a été traquée dès lors que Voldemort appris qu'elle savait pour la coupe, et ce dernier décida de changer le lieu de sa cachette. Mais, comme tu le sais, le même soir, il était préoccupé par autre chose qu'on venait tout juste de lui rapporter: la prophétie.(1)

- Donc, une fois qu'il a pu posséder le corps de Quirell, il a décidé de s'en occuper? demanda Hermione.

- Mais où est-elle cachée? Poudlard est un vaste endroit, et un élève risquerait un jour de la trouver.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle il a décidé de ne pas la cacher au cœur même du château, mais à l'extérieur… dans la forêt interdite.

- La forêt interdite? s'exclama Ron. Je ne vois pas comment: Hagrid aurait pu la voir!

- Il se trouve qu'il existe un endroit au plus profond de la forêt qu'aucune créature ne veut approcher, expliqua Sirius, fixant des yeux Remus. Même Hagrid ne voulait pas s'y risquer.

- Comment le sais-tu? demanda Harry.

- Lorsque nous étions élèves à Poudlard, comme tu le sais, nous parcourions souvent la forêt lors des nuits de pleine lune, se souvint Lupin, les yeux braqués sur ceux de Sirius. Et même parfois en dehors de ces nuits, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire, détournant son regard sur Harry. Il se trouve qu'un jour, nous nous sommes aventurés un peu plus loin qu'habituellement. Je me souviens m'être approché d'une épaisse brume noire. Mais étrangement, au moment même où j'ai posé les yeux dessus, un grand froid m'a envahi. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas resté plus longtemps, alors je me suis enfui. James, Sirius et Peter m'ont suivi sans demander leur reste.

Sirius sembla songeur, tout comme Harry. Voldemort semblait bien choisir ses endroits pour cacher les parties déchirées de son âme: d'abord la caverne où il terrorisa les deux jeunes orphelins, ensuite Poudlard, où il se sentait chez lui… Quel était donc le prochain lieu? L'endroit où il avait tué une de ses nombreuses victimes? Ou peut-être un lieu qui symboliserait quelque chose d'important dans sa vie?

Lupin reprit la parole:

- Harry… Je sais que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à avoir de la compagnie pour cette… mission, quête, recherche, appelle-la comme tu veux. Mais je tiens à te présenter quelques personnes dont j'ai une entièrement confiance, qui seraient heureuses de pouvoir leur apporter leur aide. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé pour les recherches. Je te rassure, je ne leur ai pas dit ce que représentaient ces objets –une telle information doit restée entre nous. Cependant, tu peux leur accorder toute ta confiance: ils ont été élèves en même temps que Sirius et moi, et donc ton père.

Sirius émit un grognement affirmatif.

- Qui sont-ils? demanda Harry, pas vraiment emballé par l'idée du lycanthrope.

- Ce sont des aurors, mais ils accordent beaucoup plus d'importance à l'Ordre du Phénix qu'au nouveau ministre et ses méthodes stupides. Je pensais qu'ils pourront t'être utiles dans… hum… certaines circonstances…

Avec une parfaite synchronisation, trois personnes, un homme et deux femmes, franchirent la porte du pub, et cherchèrent des yeux Lupin. La première femme avait une stature droite et grande. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, qui glissaient gracieusement sur son dos, et qui contrastaient étonnamment avec ses yeux bleus ciels. Son visage, légèrement mate était harmonieux, si joyeux et si grave à la fois. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe de sorcier verte émeraude, qui taillait parfaitement ses hanches. La seconde, quelque peu plus petite, possédait cependant elle aussi une allure droite, qui caractérisait tant les aurors. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, tirant sur le châtain, et beaucoup plus courts. Ses yeux, profonds, étaient d'une couleur marron ou dorée, Harry n'aurait su dire, et sa peau d'une blancheur étonnante. Elle portait, quant à elle, une simple robe noire, ornée d'or sur les extrémités du tissu. Quant à l'homme, il semblait beaucoup plus grand et plus sage que les deux femmes. Ses cheveux noirs, se confondant étrangement avec ses yeux, également d'un noir de jais, étaient tirés en arrière, révélant un gracieux visage marqué par plusieurs rides et cicatrices. Il portait également une robe simple, mais d'un bleu azur. Tandis que les deux femmes devaient chacune avoir la trentaine, lui semblait être légèrement plus âgé.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement et prestement de la table où Harry et les autres étaient assis. Lupin se leva alors, leur sourit et se tourna vers les autres.

- Mes amis, je vous présente Chanie Nathan (la jeune femme en noir leur sourit), Carson Selmon (l'homme n'adressa qu'un vague signe de tête) et Lynn Perkington (la dernière femme leur adressa un petit signe de bonjour).

L'homme prit alors la parole, fixant le front de Harry, mettant celui-ci quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Et je suppose que vous êtes le grand Harry Potter? demanda-t-il dans un léger sourire.

- Tout juste Auguste! répondit Sirius, son sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis qu'il se levait à son tour pour saluer l'auror. Harry ressentit un élan de reconnaissance envers son parrain: il n'aimait pas beaucoup être au milieu de présentation. Le maraudeur salua chacune des personnes et sembla s'attarder un instant sur Lynn, qui paraissait fuir son regard, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Cependant, il ne resta pas assis longtemps.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants allaient s'installer à leur table, lorsqu'une brusque série de pops, caractéristiques du transplanage, se fit entendre. Des cris déchirants en suivirent rapidement. Les différents visages des personnes attablées aux Trois Balais virevoltèrent tous en direction des vitrines du pub, tandis qu'un brusque silence pesant s'installa. De nombreuses personnes, camouflées sous d'épaisses capes noires, baguettes en main, étaient apparues, et entreprenaient de tout mettre à feu et à sang: les mangemorts. La réaction de chacun ne se fit pas attendre: des cris d'horreur mais aussi de panique brisèrent l'atmosphère précédemment calme. Raclement de chaises, pas précipités, chute de tables. Harry n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir les capes noires des attaquants que déjà le pub était noyé de sorciers et de sorcières qui courraient en tout sens, espérant se mettre à l'abris. Le cœur serré par cet image, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé sous le choc, comme les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il n'entendait que cris et fracas.

Un homme à l'allure robuste se dirigea vers lui, le visage défiguré par la frayeur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir: l'homme le bouscula, le précipitant à terre, tandis qu'il continuait de courir pour chercher une issue de secours. A présent à quatre pattes, Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers toutes ses jambes affolées, cherchant avec désespoir une table encore debout avant de finir piétiné. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Un gallion roula du bar de Rosmerta, où la jeune femme essayait désespérément de calmer les gens, tandis que ceux-ci essayaient de démolir tout ce qu'ils trouvaient pour sortir de cet enfer. Ce n'était pas la pièce en elle-même qui attira l'attention de Harry, mais plutôt l'inscription qu'il avait pu voir sur la tranche de la pièce. Le cœur battant, il se faufila en direction du petit disque d'or, le saisit avec un peu de difficulté –la douleur de sa main en était témoin- et la plaça dans sa poche: il l'examinerait plus tard -bien qu'il avait déjà une idée sur sa nature. Soudainement surgie de nulle part, une main à l'étreinte puissante se ferma sur son bras, le hissant sur ses pieds. Lupin, le visage marqué par l'anxiété, le regardait:

- Oh Harry! Est-ce que ça va?

Hermione se précipita sur lui, lui prenant le bras droit comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole à nouveau tandis que Ron la suivait, l'air angoissé.

- Oui, je crois…

Enfin debout, le jeune homme contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux: tous les sorciers et sorcières encore sur leurs deux jambes continuaient de se précipitait à l'intérieur de la salle, espérant trouver refuge ou issue. Sirius immergea soudain de cette masse humaine, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée. Apparemment, il avait du jouer des coudes pour atteindre cette partie de la salle. Il fixa Harry et allait parler lorsqu'un détonation se fit brusquement entendre, provoquant bien des sursauts mêlés à des cris. Carson Selmon était debout sur une table, essayant d'attirer l'attention de la foule. Harry ne put saisir ce que le jeune homme criait à la foule tant les bruits de l'extérieur recouvraient tout. Malgré cela, les propos qu'il venait de tenir semblaient avoir un effet considérable sur les sorciers. Le visage manifestant toujours une crainte compréhensible, chacun sortit toutefois sa baguette, et cessa de bousculer son voisin, permettant un libre passage aux trois aurors, qui se dirigèrent vers Harry. Chanie regarda chacun des adolescents, l'air inquiète.

- Tout va bien? Personne n'a rien? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit immédiatement Lupin. Mais il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

- Pourquoi personne ne transplane? demanda Ron, la voix tremblotante.

- Personne ne peut transplaner sur un lieu où les mangemorts attaquent, répondit Sirius de sa voix grave. Comme ça, ils n'ont pas de mal à trouver leurs victimes.

Remus se tourna vers Carson.

- Il faut les emmener sur la colline.

- Et leur faire traverser tout ça? demanda Chanie en indiquant de la tête la rue blindée de passants terrorisés par leurs assaillants.

- Il le faudra bien, la coupa Carson, regardant avec intérêt les jeunes sorciers, en particulier Harry...

- Dans ce cas, je les emmène, riposta-t-elle immédiatement.

Le bras toujours agrippé par Hermione, Ron à ses côtés, Harry regardait les trois aurors ainsi que les deux maraudeurs en alternance. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais son mot à dire, lui aussi? Il se tourna vers son parrain: et pourquoi n'était-ce pas à lui de les protéger?

- Je viens avec toi, répliqua-t-il alors, répondant alors à la question son filleul.

- Il faut partir maintenant, avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent aux boutiques, remarqua Lupin de son air angoissé.

- On va vous couvrir, les prévint Lynn, qui parla pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait vue.

Sirius lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, qu'elle évita soigneusement, avant de grogner comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il prit alors l'autre bras de Harry, et regarda Lupin.

- On se retrouve plus tard.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Bien qu'ils ne se le disaient pas, Harry savait que chacun se demandait s'il reverrait l'autre. Carson et Lynn saluèrent le petit groupe ainsi formé, et rejoignirent Lupin. Chacun sortit sa baguette, et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale des Trois Balais. Mais la chose ne fut guère aisée: les sorciers et sorcières ne cessaient d'aller et venir, ne laissant pas un instant de répit pour les trois compagnons, si bien que Carson fit exploser une des vitres, provoquant des cris supplémentaires. Harry les vit alors sortir de son champ de vision, à travers les débris de verre qui jonchaient à présent le sol. Serrant sa baguette et inspirant un grand coup, le jeune homme se laissa guider par son parrain à travers le flux de personnes. Quant à Chanie, fermant la marche, elle poussait aimablement mais fermement Ron et Hermione, les amenant à leur suite. Chacun avait ressortit leur baguette, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sur le seuil du pub, ils constatèrent que le chamboulement qui surplombait l'intérieur des Trois Balais n'était que d'un calme plat comparé à celui qui régnait à travers les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard. Les mangemorts étaient là, tourmentant la foule, un masque sur le visage cachant leur vraie identité. Chacun extirpait de sa baguette de nombreux sorts destinés aux malheureux sorciers, qui tentaient désespérément de s'échapper de leurs griffes. Déjà gisaient à terre quelques blessés qui hurlaient leur douleur ou leur frayeur, tandis que ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été atteints couraient pour leur vie, passant devant eux sans leur prêter attention, les piétinant même parfois. Des sorts de toute couleur –rouge, vert, mauve pour la plupart- volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, touchant de temps à autre un malheureux qui s'effondrait au milieu de tous les autres. Le décor était plutôt sinistre. La rue était encombrée de débris de vitrines. Quelques magasins, écroulés sous le poids des sorts, s'affalaient sur les pavés déjà souillés par le sang des victimes. Jamais la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard ne lui avait parue aussi effrayante.

Passant le premier, Sirius scruta la rue pour s'assurer que la voie était relativement sûre avant de pousser Harry à sa suite. La rue n'était pas, à proprement dit, bondée de monde: il devait n'y avoir seulement que quelques centaines de sorciers (Pré-au-Lard était un grand village). Pourtant, le fait que toutes ces personnes couraient dans toutes les directions possibles semblaient rendre plus étroites les rues. Dans un geste machinal, Harry resserra fermement l'étreinte de sa main sur sa baguette lorsqu'une pensée immergea de son esprit: _sa cape! Sa cape d'invisibilité!_ Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il avait oublié de la garder sur lui... Mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui fit penser que de toute manière, cela ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose: chacun bousculait l'autre dans l'espoir d'aller plus vite. Une personne invisible avait plus de chance de se retrouver à terre qu'une personne visible. Continuant sur sa lancée, Sirius jeta un œil en arrière, contrôlant que Chanie ainsi que Ron et Hermione les suivaient bien, et tous cinq se mirent à marcher rapidement, suivant le flot de personnes qui couraient toujours. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais ils occupaient des places stratégiques, empêchant toute échappatoire. Au cœur du désastre, Harry n'était pas vraiment rassuré: si un mangemort avait connaissance de sa présence, ceux qui l'accompagnaient risquaient leur vie. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, Harry plaqua fébrilement sa mèche de cheveux sur son front, cachant aux yeux de tous sa cicatrice. Un sort siffla alors soudainement aux oreilles de Ron et manqua de très peu d'atteindre le jeune rouquin, provoquant un cri d'horreur de la part d'Hermione. La voix de Sirius surmonta alors tout le reste du brouhaha.

- Baissez-vous!

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de réagir, Harry sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur sa tête et exercer une telle force qui l'incita à se baisser. Marchant alors le corps courbé, les cinq compagnons accélèrent à nouveau le pas: les Trois Balais était situé au cœur de Pré-au-Lard, le chemin qu'ils avaient à faire pour rejoindre la colline était donc plutôt long. Mais tandis qu'ils couraient, évitant un maximum de se frotter un peu trop près aux baguettes des mangemorts, quelque chose attira à nouveau l'attention de Harry. Un série de cri plus aigus, _plus jeunes_, recouvrit le reste des hurlements. Harry s'arrêta sur le coup, obligeant les autres à faire de même. Sirius, mi-inquiet, mi-furieux de ce brusque arrêt se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut partir d'ici! cria-t-il, essayant d'entendre sa propre voix.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard! Il y a des élèves de Poudlard!

- Et alors? Tu ne peux rien y faire!

Entendant cela, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent tous deux vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Harry: quelques élèves, baissés pour éviter les sorts, couraient rapidement en direction le château. Hermione semblait anxieuse, mais l'inquiétude de Ron était encore plus grande et Harry le comprenait parfaitement: sa sœur devait forcément être là. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser où milieu de ces partisans de Voldemort! Un sort sortit de nulle part lui frôla le sommet du crâne, ce qui l'obligea à se baisser. Sirius, à présent plus furieux qu'il ne lui devrait, ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Resserrant son étreinte autour du bras de Harry, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Le jeune homme essaya de résister un court instant, mais le maraudeur était beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

- Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de risquer ta vie pour ça! Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais autorisé! Il y a bien assez de professeurs pour les encadrer, et de nombreux aurors parcourent les rues!

Hermione se rangea à son avis, bien qu'elle semblait vouloir prêter main forte à ses camarades. Ron, quant à lui, montrait clairement son désaccord en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe. Mais Chanie fut la plus rapide: elle attrapa chacun des deux amis et les obligea à suivre Sirius, bien que cela ne semblait pas lui plaire. Contraints et forcés, les trois compagnons durent suivre leurs protecteurs provisoires, qui les obligeaient à se baisser, évitant ainsi les différents sorts qui planaient au-dessus de leur tête. Harry trébuchait de temps à autre sur des débris de murs, ou sur une jambe, aussitôt rattrapé par Sirius qui ralentissait cependant l'allure à chaque fois, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme ne sentait plus le sang traverser sa main gauche. Chanie, quant à elle, poussant toujours les deux jeunes sorciers, s'assurant ainsi de leur sécurité, avait fini par rattraper les deux hommes. Ils marchaient, marchaient, sans plus aucune interruption, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin jusqu'à la colline. Sirius accéléra alors la cadence, Chanie passant en première. Harry, quant à lui, était étonné qu'aucun mangemort ne les eussent encore atteints: ils semblaient simplement s'amuser à effrayer la foule. Parfois le jeune homme entendait un cri déchirant, lui remontant le cœur, et se tournait rapidement dans la crainte de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à terre. Il était plus qu'étonné de ne voir aucun auror tenter d'arrêter ce carnage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en interroger davantage:

- Sirius, Harry! Attention! hurla Chanie.

Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur, tandis qu'il regardait avec effroi un bâtiment entier, touché par un puissant sort, s'abattre lentement sur Sirius et lui.

o  
o o  
o 

Remus resta un moment immobile, le regard croisant celui de son meilleur ami, lorsqu'il se ressaisit et marcha lentement vers la sortie des Trois Balais. Il devait assurer la fuite de Harry et des autres. Sortant sa baguette, il commençait à examiner l'extérieur du pub lorsque Carson et Lynn le rejoignirent. Il se tourna alors vers eux.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille forcer la sortie.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Carson de sa voix grave.

Il leva sa baguette, se tournant vers la vitrine, et d'un large geste, il la fit voler en éclat. Des cris surgirent à nouveau de la foule, tandis que celle-ci regardait ébahie les trois sorciers sortir du pub, brisant les derniers morceaux de verres de leurs pas. D'un pas prudent, Remus avança le premier, scrutant les deux côtés de la rue. Que faisaient donc les aurors en faction dans le village? N'étaient-ils pas censés arrêter cette attaque? Car les mangemorts étaient nombreux: certains étaient postés au début de chaque ruelle, empêchant la population sorcière de s'échapper par celles-ci, alors que d'autres, plantés au milieu de la rue, jetaient sortilèges sur sortilèges. Les personnes rassemblées en ce lieu n'avaient d'autre choix que de courir sur la rue principale, tentant parfois vainement d'éviter un sortilège. _Bien organisés_, pensa Remus. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Cela ne leur ressemblaient pas… Un mangemort, sorti soudainement d'il ne savait où, se jeta sur lui, la baguette en l'air et poussant un cri affreux. Se baissant par réflexe, Remus lui décocha un _petrificus totalus _que l'homme ne put éviter.

- Il était moins une, sourit Carson.

Remus recula, évitant ainsi qu'une sorcière, la robe complètement ouverte et les cheveux se dressant étrangement sur la tête, ne le bouscule, et se tourna à nouveau vers les deux aurors. Ceux-ci, baguette sortie, semblaient évaluer la situation présente, examinant chaque endroit stratégique.

- Il faut se débarrasser de ceux qui terrorisent les passants: ce sont eux qui ont le plus de chance d'apercevoir Harry.

Carson acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous?

Le jeune homme leva légèrement sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser, et se lança au milieu du flux de personnes, jetant une multitude de sorts sur le mangemort le plus proche. Remus le regarda un court instant tenter de le neutraliser, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, puis il leva à son tour sa baguette et se jeta dans le combat.

o  
o o  
o

Pendant un court instant, Harry crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre… qu'il avait été englouti par cet immense mur de pierres. Un silence incroyable l'entourait. Était-il mort? Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Il n'était donc pas mort… Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut, le silence laissa à nouveau place au chahut qui régnait dans la rue: cris et détonations reprirent de plus belle. Il n'était donc définitivement pas mort. Le jeune homme ouvrit prudemment les yeux: il était allongé à même le sol. Il ne savait par quel miracle, Sirius, tenant toujours le bras de son filleul, s'était jeté sur le côté dans un bond inhumain, évitant ainsi le mur de briques. Mais la chute avait été rude. Harry était tombé à plat ventre, Sirius à sa suite. Celui-ci se redressa immédiatement, aidant le jeune sorcier à se relever.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va?

Le jeune homme grimaça, tandis qu'il se passait un main sur ses côtes endolories.

- Oui, ça ira. Où sont les autres? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il regardait en direction du mur. Il s'agissait d'une petite boutique qu'Harry connaissait bien pour y être passé devant très souvent, mais il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Apparemment, le mur, déjà fissuré par le temps, n'avait pas résisté au nombreux sorts qui s'étaient abattus sur lui, et avait croulé sur la rue, entraînant avec lui le reste des fondations. Par chance, personne n'avait été touché. Le mur gisait à présent sur les pavés, vaincu, se dressant comme un sorte de petit barrage. Le franchir représentait beaucoup trop de risques pour s'y tenter.

- Ils ont réussi à passer, ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Il faudrait plutôt trouver un moyen de passer.

Sirius examina le mur, grimaçant, tandis que Harry jetait de temps en temps un œil derrière eux pour s'assurer que les mangemorts étaient encore loin.

- Mais il faut les rejoindre!

- Chanie est en train de les ramener au QG, nous les rejoindrons là-bas.

Sirius jura et se tourna de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Je ne crains qu'il va falloir faire demi-tour, nous n'avons pas le temps de déblayer tout ça… Reste bien près de moi, dit-il de sa voix rauque et grave.

Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette, acquiesçant silencieusement, et se mit à marcher dans le sillage du maraudeur. Le mur s'était abattu pratiquement à la sortie du village. La prochaine ruelle qu'ils pourraient essayer d'emprunter était située à une centaine de mètres. Et le mangemort qui la gardait ne serait sûrement pas enchanté de les laisser passer… Regardant assez souvent par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris, une chose étonna Harry: les détonations des sorts des mangemorts se faisaient plus sourds, plus éloignés… Etaient-ils tous de l'autre côté de la rue? Ou alors, ils s'étaient tous replié à l'autre bout… Mais une chevelure identifiable parmi mille lui apporta la réponse à ses questions: Tonks, la baguette relevée, ses cheveux roses bonbon ébouriffés par les combats, se dirigeait vers eux, avec un air grave qu'Harry ne lui connaissait que très peu. Sirius grogna de son air désagréable lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt! Cela fait un bout de temps que le village est attaqué!

- Nous avons été retardés, répondit Tonks d'un ton d'excuse. Ils ont placés une barrière anti-transplanage autour du village, nous avons eu du mal à venir.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit le maraudeur d'un air sardonique.

Plusieurs cris furieux retentirent alors, attirant l'attention de Harry. A tout coin de rue, des mangemorts étaient plongés au cœur d'un rude combat avec les aurors fraîchement arrivés. Les sorts volaient en tout sens, touchant par moment chacun des deux camps. La rue, quant à elle, était maintenant pratiquement vide. Les personnes non atteintes avaient fini par rejoindre l'une des deux sorties lors de l'arrivée des aurors. Seuls restaient à terre ceux qui avaient été touchés, à présent secourus par des médicomages qui accompagnaient les aurors. Harry était étonné par la rapidité avec laquelle les choses s'étaient passés. Tellement absorbé par sa course, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée massive des hommes du ministère. Pour une fois, Scrimgeour avait réussi à gérer une situation délicate, contrairement à cet idiot de Fudge_. Espérons que ça dure_, pensa Harry.

Tonks, qui avait continué de s'entretenir avec Sirius commença à s'éloigner. Harry leva alors les yeux vers son parrain.

- Allons-y, grogna celui-ci.

o  
o o  
o

Il était aux prises avec un mangemort plutôt vigoureux. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui décocher des sorts, sans jamais se faire atteindre par un des siens. A plusieurs reprises, il dut faire maintes acrobaties pour ne pas se faire toucher. Il avait déjà reçu un _expulso_ en pleine poitrine, et il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Levant sa baguette, Remus décocha un nouvel _experliarmus_, mais à nouveau, le mage noir l'évita en ricanant et lui lança immédiatement un _sanguis_ que Remus ne réussit pas à éviter. La joue en sang, il regarda le mangemort de ses yeux flamboyants. La pleine lune était proche, le maraudeur le sentait: la bête qui somnolait en lui grondait furieusement. Adoptant une nouvelle stratégie, Remus leva sa baguette, mais au lieu de lancer un sortilège, il attendit que le mangemort ne lui en jetât un. D'un geste brusque, il fit apparaître une sorte de bouclier qui renvoya le sort à son expéditeur. Celui-ci, déconcerté, laissa place à un moment de répit au jeune lycanthrope, qui en profita pour envoyer un _experliarmus_, très vite suivi d'un _incarcerem_. Touché par les deux sorts, le mangemort s'écroula. Toujours guidé par sa "personnalité" intérieur, Remus baissa sa baguette, et s'approcha lentement du mage noir sans le quitter une seule fois de ses yeux plissés. Il le jugea un instant, lorsqu'une série de cris attira son attention: des élèves de Poudlard étaient situés à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, sortant d'une ruelle adjacente, menacés par deux mangemorts qui se tenaient debout devant eux, baguette levée. Remus tourna la tête en tout sens, espérant voir Carson, Lynn ou tout autre auror. Mais ceux-ci semblaient introuvables. Il resserra donc l'étreinte de sa main sur sa baguette, et se dirigea du plus rapidement vers le petit groupe d'élèves. Il put aisément neutraliser le premier mage noir par l'effet de surprise. Mais le second se tourna immédiatement vers lui et lui décocha un sort. Remus se baissa juste à temps pour voir le sort lui frôler le somment du crâne, et, alors qu'il était recroquevillé au sol, il jeta un nouveau sort qui toucha instantanément le mangemort. Celui-ci se raidit comme un balais tandis que Remus se redressait. Il se rapprocha des élèves, et repéra aisément la petite Weasley.

- Retournez rapidement au château, leur dit-il. Ginny!

Sans demander leur reste, les élèves –dont beaucoup avaient reconnu leur ancien professeurs de DCFM- se mirent à courir en direction du château, le chemin étant préalablement dégagé par le lycanthrope. Ginny se sépara du groupe et se dirigea vers lui, l'air mi-effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mi-intriguée par son "sauveur".

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous voulaient?

- Ils nous ont demandé où était le **survivant**, répondit Ginny en grimaçant.

- C'est ce que je craignais… soupira-t-il. Bien, maintenant, retourne avec les autres.

- Attendez! Comment vont Harry et Ron, et Hermione?

- Ils vont très bien. Maintenant, vas-y! Ils pourraient y en avoir d'autres!

Ginny, bien que renfrognée, se mit à courir en direction de ses camarades, rejoignant la jeune Lovegood qui l'attendait, sa baguette sur l'oreille. Remus resta un instant immobile, les regardant s'éloigner pour être sûr qu'ils ne craignait rien. Puis, se passant la main sur sa joue meurtrie, il leva à nouveau sa baguette et se lança dans la rue principale.

o  
o o  
o

Ils étaient enfin sortis de ce cauchemar. La ruelle qu'ils avaient empruntée était complètement déserte, leur permettant un passage sans aucune encombre. Marchant à présent à une allure légèrement plus rapide, Sirius finit par lâcher le bras de Harry, qui put alors recevoir tout le sang dont il avait besoin pour fonctionner normalement. Sans se dire un seul mot, les deux hommes arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, et se tournèrent vers le village. Des nuages de poussière s'élevaient furtivement en fumée au-dessus des bâtiments écroulés. Mais Harry n'y prêtait aucune attention. Le cœur battant, cette curieuse sensation d'avoir loupé une marche au ventre, le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux la marque verte qui flottait sur le village: la Marque des Ténèbres… La marque que les mangemorts faisaient apparaître lorsqu'ils avaient tué quelqu'un… _Tuer quelqu'un…_ Harry leva des yeux inquiets vers son parrain, mais le regard de celui-ci était fixé sur cette marque.

- On y va, finit-il par dire.

Reportant alors son attention devant lui, Harry ressentit à nouveau cette horrible sensation de pression sur toutes les parties de son corps, tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau respirer normalement, un cri strident l'accueillit. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une crinière châtain que déjà quelqu'un s'était jeté à son cou et le serrait étroitement.

- Oh, Harry! J'ai eu si peur!

Ron s'approcha rapidement de ses deux amis.

- Laisse un peu, 'Mione, tu vas l'étouffer!

Hermione le relâcha dans un murmure d'excuse et Harry put contempler ses deux amis: les cheveux de la jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi ébouriffés, et la lèvre de Ron était ensanglantée. Il lui souriait cependant.

- Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait bien peur, lui dit-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé? demanda-t-il en regardant la lèvre de Ron, sans prendre le temps de répondre à sa question.

- Oh, un petit contre-temps: un mangemort nous a attaqué à la sortie du village. Et toi?

- Les aurors sont arrivés. Est-ce que Lupin est rentré?

Hermione secoua la tête, et devant l'air qu'afficha alors le jeune homme, elle lui demanda inquiète:

- Pourquoi?

- La… la marque des Ténèbres…

Hermione se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, tandis que Ron semblait voir perdu toute la couleur de son visage.

o  
o o  
o

Il avait enfin retrouvé Lynn. La jeune auror était passée par une ruelle proche de l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés les élèves, et avait fait le ménage de tous les mangemorts. A présent tous les deux, ils avaient rejoints la grande rue, combattant ensemble leurs différents assaillants. Les mangemorts se faisaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins nombreux, preuve qu'ils faisaient un travail efficace. Chacun décochant un sort dans une direction opposée, ils durent se séparer à nouveau pour affronter chacun un mage noir. Remus courut donc en direction du mangemort le plus proche. Celui-ci, l'apparence plutôt robuste, se tourna vers lui d'un air mençant. _C'est pas vrai! Je suis dans la catégorie poids lourds!_ pensa le lycanthrope. Lançant sorts sur sorts, sa concentration au maximum, Remus ne laissait pas le temps à son adversaire de répliquer. Le mangemort, aussi puissant qu'il n'y paraissait, ne put qu'accuser les coups, essayant de les éviter un maximum. Mais un brusque fracas détourna l'attention de Remus. A une centaine de mètres devant lui, un bâtiment entier venait de s'écrouler sur la rue, barrant le passage aux malheureux sorciers qui couraient toujours. Ceux-ci durent faire volte-face, à leur risque et péril, pour rejoindre l'autre sortie du village. Le mangemort profita de ce cours moment d'inattention de la part de son opposant pour lever la baguette d'un air furieux:

- _Avada…_

- _Stupéfix_!

Remus, un sursaut au coeur, se tourna à nouveau vers le mage noir pour le voir s'écrouler à ses pieds, laissant apparaître une Tonks dont les cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Celle-ci, à la fois énervée et apeurée par le mangemort qu'elle venait de neutraliser, se rapprocha lentement du lycanthrope, tandis que ses cheveux reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur originelle. Remus put alors voir un groupe entier d'hommes du ministère entrer dans le village: les aurors se jetant sur les mangemorts, et les médicomages sur les blessés. Il se rapprocha également d'elle et lui sourit tendrement, tandis qu'elle lui murmura dans un sourire:

- On peut dire que je tombe bien…

- En effet, lui répondit-il.

Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit. Puis, se ressaisissant, il brandit à nouveau sa baguette. Tonks le regarda un instant avant de lever à nouveau la sienne d'un air déterminé.

- Je suis désolé, il faut que je retrouve les autres, lui dit-il sur un ton chagriné.

- Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper du mur, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Et chacun, non sans regrets, se sépara de l'autre. Remus courut en direction des combats, cherchant des yeux les deux aurors qui l'accompagnaient au début de l'attaque. Mais quelque chose le stoppa net dans son élan. Plus loin, une forte lumière verte était apparue, tandis qu'un corps s'écroula au milieu des débris qui gisaient sur les pavés. Ricanant, le mangemort leva sa baguette vers le ciel, et Remus, les yeux écarquillés, en vit s'extraire lentement la Marque des Ténèbres. Plusieurs cris retentirent. Resserrant sa baguette, le lycanthrope se remit à courir, plus rapidement, vers le mangemort victorieux, et se lança dans un combat acharné.

o  
o o  
o

- Et tu crois que… balbutia Ron, plus pâle qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry pas si sûr que ça.

Hermione resta muette, se contentant de regarder d'un air effaré le jeune homme. Sirius, qui était resté immobile lorsque la jeune fille avait annoncé que son meilleur ami n'était pas encore de retour, s'était assis sur une chaise, plus las que jamais. Chanie, quant à elle, restait debout au-dessus de la petite table de la cuisine, l'air anxieuse. Puis, lentement, elle se dirigea vers Ron, qui la regardait étonné.

- Laisse-moi t'arranger ça, murmura-t-elle.

D'un coup de sa baguette, elle fit disparaître l'horrible coupure qui ornait la lèvre du jeune rouquin. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres, et sembla les examiner d'un air distrait.

- Vous n'avez rien?

Les deux jeunes sorciers secouèrent lentement la tête, trop inquiet pour s'exprimer à vive voix. Elle se redressa alors, et se dirigea vers les placards. Sans un bruit, elle se mit à préparer un petit thé. Harry et Hermione s'observèrent un instant, puis, accompagnés de Ron, rejoignirent Sirius à table. Harry se mit alors à réfléchir aux probabilités que Lupin ne soit la victime: le village était grand, il y avait au moins une centaine de sorciers, et Remus était accompagné par deux aurors. En plus, il avait été professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui… Mais à trois contre tous… Il leva la tête vers les deux autres. Apparemment, Hermione avait fait le même raisonnement que lui, Harry le voyait dans son regard. Mais Sirius était encore pensif…

Chanie se retourna vers eux, tenant magiquement cinq tasses de thé dans les mains, qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la table. Elle s'assit délicatement à table, repoussant l'une de ses mèches ambrées, et sans un mot, but lentement une longue gorgée de son thé avant de regarder le maraudeur.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Sirius…

Sirius grogna

- Des aurors étaient en faction, ils sont en sécurité.

Re-grognement de Sirius.

- Et puis, ils ne sont pas n'importe qui.

Sans aucune réponse, Sirius prit lentement la tasse de thé que lui tendait Chanie et en but une grande quantité avant de reposer la tasse. Un silence impressionnant s'imposa alors dans la petite cuisine. Chacun avait le regard plongé dans sa tasse, craignant le pire. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Harry ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement, trois pops retentirent, laissant apparaître les deux aurors ainsi que Lupin. L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt, laissant apparaître des sourires rassurés sur chaque visage.

°o.o°o.o°

- Comment ont-ils pu réussir à neutraliser tous les aurors? s'exclama Chanie.

- Aucune idée… C'était comme s'ils avaient transplané directement derrière eux… répondit Lupin.

- Et la Marque des Ténèbres? demanda Harry.

- Un des hommes du ministère…

Il y eut un court instant de silence.

- Connaît-on la raison de cette attaque? questionna à nouveau Chanie.

- Pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas très avancés. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse simplement d'un avertissement, une sorte de divertissement pour eux: cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'attaquer autant de personnes, expliqua Carson, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Harry était pensif. Il avait rêvé la veille même de Pré-au-Lard. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… Les yeux dans le vague, Harry se rappela soudain la façon si bizarre avec laquelle Nagini se comportait. A ce moment, le jeune homme avait cru que le serpent ne cherchait simplement qu'une personne. Mais d'après ce que rapportait Carson, il ne cherchait pas une personne, mais plusieurs: les aurors. Il évaluait le terrain. Il repérait chaque endroit où attaquer.

- … le ministère nous attend.

Harry leva la tête. Carson, Lynn et Chanie étaient tous les trois debout en face des deux maraudeurs, et se préparaient à partir. Se levant poliment, Harry salua chacun d'eux.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry, affirma Carson en lui serrant la main dans un sourire. J'aurais souhaité que cela se passe dans de meilleures circonstances…

- Prenez soin de vous, leur sourit Chanie en regardant chacun des trois jeunes sorciers.

- Au revoir, leur dit simplement Lynn dans un sourire plutôt timide.

Et ils disparurent dans une brusque détonation, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione seuls avec les deux maraudeurs. Lupin souriait tout en regardant Sirius d'un air taquin.

- Dis-moi, Lynn…

Sirius tourna rapidement la tête vers son meilleur ami, et lui décocha un regard qui aurait fait trembler Voldemort en personne. Harry sourit légèrement de la réaction de son parrain, tout en haussant les sourcils, puisque à la fois intrigué par son comportement. Sirius avait du sentir son regard car il se tourna à cet instant vers les trois autres.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester plantés là, tous les trois! aboya-t-il tandis que Remus souriait en levant les yeux au ciel.

°o.o°o.o°

Assis sur le lit de sa chambre, Harry regarda ses deux amis s'installer en face de lui, Ron sur son propre lit, et Hermione sur un petit fauteuil qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Chacun était encore troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi même. Mais une chose leur revenait sans arrêt en tête: la coupe de Poufsouffle avait enfin été découverte.

- Donc, nous allons devoir retourner à Poudlard, marmonna Ron.

- Oui, mais quand? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant le sol avant de lui répondre.

- Il va falloir s'y prendre le plus rapidement possible: si Voldemort –oh, Ron, stp!- … commence à se douter de quelque chose, il la fera à nouveau changer de place.

- Mais pourquoi douterait-il? Tu crois que Lupin n'a pas été assez prudent?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est assez étrange que les mangemorts attaquent le jour même où Lupin nous révèle son emplacement…

- Une simple coïncidence, répliqua Ron.

- Espérons-le.

Ron frissonna.

- Dis-moi qu'il n'y aura pas d'Inferi! Ou de ces horribles a-araignées…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait mis les mêmes protections pour chaque Horcruxe, sourit un crout instant Hermione en jetant un œil au rouquin. Dumbledore t'as fait bien comprendre que V.Voldemort n'était pas aussi imprudent, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry. Qui sait quelle créature nous allons rencontrer…

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-------------------------------------------------------

(1) Je suis partie du principe que tout ce qui a été révélé par Dumbledore à Harry a été rapporté par celui-ci auprès de Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et par conséquent Lupin. Mais chacun est conscient que tout ceci doit rester confidentiel, et donc, demeurer dans leur petit groupe.

Vala, vala… Je sais que je vous avez promis de vous le donner rapidement, donc, je m'en excuse, mais je me suis pas mal appliquée – comme vous l'avez remarqué, il est un peu différent des autres :) - donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;) .  
Par contre, en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il va falloir attendre un petit moment, car je dois passer mes partielles, et donc, consacrer mon temps à mes révisions et mes examens. J'espère qu'à mon retour, j'aurais quelques réponses de votre part :)  
Bisous à tous, et à bientôt!

Lynn2005


	6. La forêt interdite

Et voilà! Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse de cette absence, et j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue. Je remercie au passage ma chère amie Kingsley pour sa superbe review! Sur ces mots, enjoy yourself ;) !

Bisous à tous!

Lynn

**Disclaimer:** T_out est à JKRowling! Sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination :)_

**Chapitre 5: La forêt interdite**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait allégé, comme s'il avait était débarrassé de quelque chose qui le perturbait. Il dut mettre un certain temps avant de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille: la coupe de Poufsouffle était enfin découverte. Il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser du troisième Horcruxe… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les trois autres, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas une tâche facile. Harry soupira. Si seulement tout c'était passé différemment: si seulement Dumbledore était encore en vie… Si seulement Voldemort n'existait pas. Mais, pendant ces six dernières années, Harry avait appris que la vie n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Un ronflement venant du lit voisin l'interrompit dans ses pensées: Ron était encore paisiblement endormi. Soupirant à nouveau, Harry se tourna sur le côté, mais ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Ne voulant se lever de peur de réveiller Ron, le jeune homme se résigna donc à compter les différents grains de poussière qui, en passant devant l'un des rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers ses volets, brillaient d'une étrange lumière, lorsqu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit: le livre qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment lu. Depuis peu de temps, il maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumancie ainsi que la legilimencie, il lui fallait donc s'ouvrir à d'autres entraînements utiles au vu des combats qui l'attendaient. De plus, ce livre pourrait peut-être lui apporter de nombreuses informations utiles quant à sa prochaine tâche: chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas perturber le sommeil de son meilleur ami, Harry attrapa du bout des doigts sa baguette, ainsi que ses lunettes qu'il posa immédiatement sur son nez tandis que de l'autre main, il extirpa le livre de sous son oreiller. Tout ce dont il avait besoin en mains, le jeune sorcier s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, le dos recouvert par ses couvertures pour garder la chaleur de son lit, et agita un court instant sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet d'en allumer le bout, avant de la placer sur son oreille, lui permettant une meilleure mobilité. Un sourire aux lèvres tandis que l'image de Luna Lovegood lui revint en mémoire, il regardait avec avidité le dos du livre. Sur la tranche, incrusté d'argent, on pouvait lire **_"Magie Noire: s'en protéger ou la pratiquer?" de Sémoua Leboce._** La première chose qui marqua Harry était la disposition du livre: toute une partie consacrée à la défense et une autre sur la pratique de la magie noire. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il lisait ce genre de livre… Quel était vraiment le but de cet ouvrage? Harry le posa délicatement sur son oreiller et commença à le feuilleter: de nombreux sorts et contre-sorts avec leurs effets étaient listés, mais le livre décrivait également de nombreux rituels et potions utiles. Harry fut surpris par l'abondance d'informations sur tout ce qui touchait la défense contre les forces du mal. Bien sûr, il avait déjà quelques notions sur la matière, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister autant de sortilèges… De sa main droite, il délogea sa baguette de son oreille et la rapprocha doucement du livre afin d'examiner plus précisément les ressources que lui apportait ce livre. Quelque chose retint alors son attention. Il s'agissait d'un petit contre-sort:

**Joregux: (sort informulé) Permet de dresser un poussant bouclier arrêtant tout sortilège de la part de l'ennemi et de repousser celui-ci par un souffle brusque et puissant.**

Harry fronça les sourcils: il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de sortilèges… Cela devait être au programme des septièmes années, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un sort informulé… Tournant la page, il continua de fouiller un peu les autres sortilège, mais un seul retint à nouveau son attention:

**Thunderbolt: (sort informulé) Provoque une soudaine pluie d'éclairs étourdissant les ennemis pendant un court instant (relatif à la puissance du sort).**

Il s'agissait du même sort que Dumbledore avait utilisé en sa présence lors de sa cinquième année, couvrant ainsi la fuite du directeur. Encore un sortilège informulé… Maîtriser ces sorts ne serait pas une tâche aisée… Harry secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, comme pour chasser cette idée, et se remit à l'étude de ce livre. Il arrivait maintenant à la deuxième partie, celle qui traitait de la magie noire. Resserrant ses couvertures sur lui, le jeune homme commença à fouiller dans la liste des sortilèges. Beaucoup avaient pour but la souffrance du malheureux sorcier qui les subissait et parfois, dans des envergures si horribles que les cheveux de Harry se dressaient le long de sa nuque. Comment pouvait-on inventer de telles horreurs! Beaucoup de sortilèges étaient décrit avec une telle précision qu'Harry préférait passer au sortilège suivant. Il n'existait seulement que trois sortilèges impardonnables, mais le jeune homme était d'un tout autre avis: beaucoup de ces descriptions lui rappelaient les souffrances qu'engendrait le sort Doloris… Toutefois, il arrivait à Harry de tomber sur deux ou trois sortilèges qui semblaient avoir une toute autre fin, certain étant même praticables sur l'usager en personne: dédoublement de personnalité, protection infinie, décuplement de puissance. Ce fut ainsi que Harry trouva le sortilège:

**Fenslink: accroissement surhumain brusque de la force magique. Courte durée (relative au sorcier qui la pratique). Usage modéré.**

Plus concentré que jamais, Harry était en train de lire la présentation du sort, lorsqu'un cri soudain venant de derrière la porte le fit sursauter, perdant ainsi l'étreinte de sa baguette.

- Debout là dedans! hurlait Sirius. Le petit déjeuner est prêt!

Se remettant doucement de sa frayeur, le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre, Harry entendit un long grognement provenant du lit d'à côté, tandis que Ron plaçait ronchonnement un oreiller sur sa tête.

- Jvaisletuerjvaisletuerjvaisletuer … marmonnait-il.

Sourire en coin, Harry referma avec regret le livre, le plaça rapidement sous son propre oreiller avant que Ron ne se levât et se hissa en-dehors de son lit.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en remarquant qu'Hermione était déjà là, avec, certes, l'air encore un peu endormi. Sirius, quant à lui, s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner avec un tel entrain que les trois jeunes sorciers le laissèrent faire, s'asseyant chacun autour de la table, les yeux dans le vague, les paupières alourdies par un réveil si brusque. Toujours habillé de son pyjama, Ron était assis à côté d'Hermione, les yeux fermés, les deux coudes posés sur la table tandis que ses mains soutenaient difficilement sa tête. Hermione, quant à elle, touillait d'un air somnolent sa tasse de thé, la joue reposant sur sa main droite. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait le collier que lui avait offert le jeune rouquin. Un bruit de vaisselle retentit, puis Sirius arriva, sourire aux lèvres, avec les différentes assiettes qu'il avait lui-même préparé. L'odeur qui s'en échappait sembla soudainement réveiller Ron, qui s'anima instantanément et se jeta sur la nourriture. Cependant, il semblait toujours en vouloir à Sirius de l'avoir éveillé si tôt.

- Pourquoi nous avoir réveillé maintenant? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine comme à son habitude.

- Il fallait bien que tu te lèves un jour! répondit le maraudeur dans un sourire jovial. Et puis, le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard est plutôt long.

Ron faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse.

- Pou-Poudlard? s'exclama-t-il, hébété. On part maintenant? Je veux dire: pourquoi maintenant? On est même pas prêts!

- Harry l'a dit: le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Harry regardait Sirius avec le même air hébété que Ron. Il savait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, mais de là à se précipiter… Il commençait à croire les soupçons d'Hermione quant à l'entrain de son parrain dans cette quête: il prenait cela trop à la légère.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de partir maintenant, répliqua Hermione de son air sage.

Sirius regarda la jeune fille, le visage méfiant.

- Écoute Hermione: je ne veux pas débattre là-dessus, mais si tu veux connaître la raison qui me pousse à accélérer les choses… Remus est pratiquement sûr d'avoir éveillé des soupçons quant à la cache de la coupe. Il serait donc judicieux de se hâter si nous ne voulons pas arriver trop tard.

Hermione sembla chercher un instant de quoi répliquer, mais un hibou Grand-Duc l'en empêcha. Celui-ci s'engouffra avec grand bruit dans la petite cuisine et déposa devant la jeune fille un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, avant de repartir, son dû à l'intérieur de la petite bourse qu'il portait à la patte. Sirius profita de cet instant de répit pour se lever.

- Préparez-vous: nous partons dans une heure.

Et il sortit de la cuisine, laissant les trois jeunes gens déjeuner.

°o.o°o.o°

Lorsque Harry remonta dans sa chambre, c'était un Ron bougonnant qui le suivait. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait d'avoir été réveillé si tôt, afin de lui annoncer un tel programme. Silencieux, mais pourtant marmonnant, il se dirigea directement vers son lit et commença à s'habiller en maugréant sur Sirius, tandis que Harry se vêtait de son côté, l'air pensif. Dans quelques heures, ils allaient enfin détruire leur premier Horcruxe. Cependant, le jeune homme ne savait pas encore où ni comment ils allaient le faire. Lorsque Dumbledore s'y essaya, il avait perdu l'usage de sa main. Fallait-il aussi qu'il perde l'usage de la sienne? Ou peut-être d'un autre membre… ou tout simplement perdre sa vie? Existait-il un moyen sûr de détruire cet objet sans avoir de répercutions sur soi-même? Sûrement non, puisque Dumbledore ne l'avait pas utilisé. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose à ce sujet… Serait-ce dans ce livre étrange qu'il venait de lire? Passant son pull tricoté Weasley, Harry jeta un œil à son meilleur ami: celui-ci était en train de se débattre avec son pantalon, qui se révélait une fois de plus trop petit pour lui. Profitant de cette opportunité, Harry prit rapidement le livre caché sous son oreiller et en fouilla furtivement les pages. Il trouva alors ce pourquoi il cherchait dans la section magie noire:

**Helthik: (sort informulé) Protection momentanée de la personne contre toute attaque puissante extérieure. N'est d'aucune utilité face à un Sortilège Impordonnable.**

Pourquoi ce sort était classé "magie noire"? N'était-ce pas naturel de se défendre? Le sort était-il si puissant pour être répertorié ainsi? Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se mémorisait le sortilège. Il le lui fallait à tout prix, même s'il devait pratiquer de la magie noire pour cela!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda la voix de Ron.

Harry ferma brusquement le livre et le glissa sous son oreiller.

- Rien, répondit-il simplement.

°o.o°o.o°

Marchant tous les quatre côtes à côtes, Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers l'extérieur du village. Quelques instants auparavant, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon de leur QG pour préparer leur recherche. Il était convenu que, n'ayant pas de voyages du Poudlard Express en cette période, ils devaient transplaner à la gare de Poudlard, juste à côté du lac, et se rendre à la cachette en passant par les bois. Hermione n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau les centaures, ou même peut-être Graup, mais Sirius lui assura qu'il connaissait un chemin hors de dangers. Chacun s'étant soumis à un entraînement intensif avant leur départ, Sirius avait conclu qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Bien entendu, avait-il lui même dit, il ne serait pas aussi efficace que Dumbledore en personne. Mais étant un très bon élève à son époque et leur groupe étant au nombre de quatre, il leur assura qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de dangers pour eux.

Arrivés à l'extérieur du village, chacun se regarda et, un à un, ils disparurent dans un pop sonore. Lorsque Harry émergea à nouveau à l'air libre, ce fut dans un endroit qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Poudlard… Poudlard et son parc… Et son lac… Et sa forêt… Cet univers lui manquait horriblement. Après tout, ce fut le premier endroit où il se sentit chez lui: c'était un peu comme s'il s'agissait de sa deuxième famille -puisque Sirius constituait ce qu'il restait de la première. Mais il avait lui-même choisi de s'éloigner de cet endroit et avec raison: il ne pouvait pas rester une année de plus à étudier bêtement alors que Voldemort renforçait chaque jour ses rangs. Se débarrassant de ses dernières pensées, il se tourna vers ses trois amis. Sirius fut le premier à parler. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le maraudeur avait cette petite expression sérieuse sur le visage, tandis que des souvenirs douloureux lui étreignaient le cœur. Ce n'était pas les souvenirs en eux-même qui étaient douloureux, mais plutôt l'intense vide qu'ils provoquaient en lui lorsqu'il s'en souvenait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, James avait toujours été son meilleur ami, le seul qui lui ait montré l'affection dont il manquait. Bien sûr, maintenant, il y avait Remus. Mais ils n'avaient pas la même complicité. James et lui avaient été si proches que chacun savait ce que l'autre ressentait, ce que l'autre avait l'intention de faire. Il avait toujours été pour lui ce frère jumeaux. Et le fait d'en avoir été privé avait laissé une intense sensation de vide au fond du maraudeur.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on y est, il n'y a pas de raisons de reculer. Allons-y, dit-il de sa voix rauque, légèrement tremblante, mais aucun des trois sorciers ne le remarqua.

L'automne avait pris le pas sur l'été depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Les arbres qui bordaient la gare de Pré-au-Lard commençaient à le ressentir, se teintant soit de jaune, soit de marron, perdant de temps en temps leur feuillage. Harry marchait silencieusement à travers la gare, comme le reste du groupe, regardant le sol et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la forêt interdite. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait plus loin et préférait dix mille fois être ailleurs à cet instant. Mais, c'était son choix, son fardeau, laissé par Dumbledore lors de sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas le refuser. Pas maintenant que de nombreux sorciers, dont seule une poignée seulement en avait conscience, avaient leur vie entre ses mains si jeunes.

Au bout de quelques instant, ils y arrivèrent enfin. La forêt se dressait devant eux, l'air encore plus menaçante qu'à l'époque où Harry était encore un élève à Poudlard. Ses arbres s'agitaient, créant ainsi une sorte de râle mystérieux, sortant du naturel et faisant se dresser les poils sur leurs bras. Des bruits étranges en échappaient, comme si les créatures qui habitaient cet endroit si étrange savait qu'il y avait à l'extérieur des personnes qui n'avaient aucune raison d'y être. La lumière elle-même semblaient avoir été bannie de ce lieu. Sirius, qui était devant eux et contemplait la forêt depuis le début, sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche, incitant les autres à en faire autant, puis leur dit dans un murmure:

- Qui m'aime me suive…

Hermione jeta un œil à ses deux compagnons: Ron semblait très effrayé à l'idée de devoir retourner dans cette forêt maudite, où tous ses séjours avaient été pour lui les plus mauvais, tandis que Harry regardait la lisière l'air indécis. Ce dernier inspira un dernier coup, sortit sa baguette et, s'engouffrant dans les bois, suivit Sirius. Il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci, encore indécis, se demandant au passage s'ils avaient bien fait de suivre Harry dans cette nouvelle aventure, se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, puis, dans un geste tout à fait naturel, ils se prirent la main, afin de se rassurer l'un l'autre, et entrèrent ensemble à la suite des deux autres, les mains liées. Harry avait déjà rejoint Sirius et marchait à ses côtés.

- Tu es sûr du chemin qu'il faut prendre? demanda-t-il. Je ne suis jamais passé par ici.

- Plus que sûr. Avec James, on explorait souvent les moindres recoins de la forêt, espérant trouver un nouveau terrain de jeu. Je connais la forêt comme ma poche.

- Et les centaures?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils ont leur territoire propre: la forêt ne leur appartient pas entièrement et je connais leurs limites.

Harry jeta un œil en arrière, vérifiant que ses deux amis le suivaient bien. Son cœur se serra soudain à la vue de ses deux compagnons, main dans la main, tandis que chacun regardait d'un côté. Il avait toujours su que ses deux amis possédaient certaines affinités, mais le fait de les voir ainsi lui provoquait une étrange sensation. Il avait l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, ils s'éloignaient de lui… Mais quelque chose d'autre perturba le jeune homme: lorsqu'il les vit, une deuxième sensation lui pressa le cœur. Un sentiment de jalousie à l'égard de Ron… Mais était-ce vraiment de la jalousie? Après tout, il était sorti avec Ginny, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux…

- Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? demanda Sirius dans son éternel petit sourire en coin.

- Hum…? Excuse-moi, non. Tu disais?

- Qu'il fallait prendre un petit chemin sur le côté, répondit le maraudeur, l'air légèrement intrigué par le moment d'absence de son filleul. Mais qu'il y ferait sûrement très sombre: il faudra donc se méfier des créatures qui s'y abriteraient. Elles ne peuvent être que mauvaises.

Harry acquiesça, resserrant sa baguette et chassant de son esprit toutes formes de sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission… sur l'Horcruxe.

- Sirius… Sais-tu comment on se débarrasse d'un Horcruxe?

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien compliqué –le cœur de Harry fit un nouveau bond. Le problème –l'enthousiasme de Harry retomba soudainement-, c'est que lorsque tu le fais, tu t'exposes à de très graves représailles de la part de l'objet. N'oublie pas qu'il a été créé par un sorcier qui a commis un meurtre. Il faut toujours se méfier de ces objets.

- Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé lorsque j'ai détruit le livre de Jedusor.

- C'est juste! Et d'ailleurs, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il ne les a pas tous protégés…

Tandis qu'il parlait, Sirius continuait son avancée dans la forêt et finit par arriver à l'endroit qu'il avait décrit quelques minutes auparavant à son filleul. Il se baissa alors, sous le regard intrigué de ce dernier, et souleva un gros arbuste plus touffu, qui, à la surprise de Harry, n'avait aucune racine, révélant ainsi un petit sentier. Plusieurs araignées de petite taille s'en échappèrent, furieuses d'avoir été dérangées si soudainement, provoquant un cri de frayeur de la part de Ron tandis que le rouquin blanchissait à vue d'œil. Sirius ricana tout en se relevant.

- Ce ne sont que de **petites** araignées, Ron, dit-il de son ton moqueur.

Il jeta l'arbuste un peu plus loin et, sans attendre, s'engagea sur le sentier ainsi découvert, Harry immédiatement à sa suite, suivi d'Hermione, puis de Ron qui avait enfin lâché la main de la jeune fille et ne cessait de jeter des regards en arrière à l'endroit où avaient disparues les arachnides. Hermione avait rejoint Harry et, sans autre cérémonie, lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Comment peut-on être sûr que ce soit le bon chemin? Cela fait longtemps que Sirius n'est pas retourné dans la forêt.

- Si tu lui faisais un peu confiance, Hermione? demanda Harry d'un plutôt neutre pour une fois. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- D'accord, mais que fera-t-on une fois arrivé là-bas? Qui sait ce qui nous attend!

- J'y ai déjà pensé, figure-toi. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tandis qu'ils parlèrent, un phénomène étrange se produisit: la lumière, autrefois filtré par les branches des arbres, disparut complètement, laissant place à une légère lueur bleu nuit. Le chant des oiseaux qui, jusque là, n'avait été qu'un faible fond sonore, s'interrompit aussi soudainement. Harry et Hermione s'immobilisèrent alors, étonnés par ce brusque changement, et relevèrent la tête vers la cime des arbres. Ron, qui venait de les rejoindre, en fit autant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il fait déjà nuit? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu pénètres dans un endroit purement magique, Ron Weasley, fit la voix grave et rauque de Sirius. A partir de ce moment, soyez sur vos gardes.

Sur ce, il leva sa baguette magique, la secoua d'un geste brusque tout en murmurant, et continua son chemin, celui-ci à présent éclairé par la baguette du maraudeur.

- Ca fait froid dans le dos, cette histoire, frémit Ron.

- Allons-y, répliqua Harry, allumant à son tour sa baguette d'un lumos.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme, n'y tenant plus, se tourna vers Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter votre proposition! Vous prenez beaucoup trop de risques en m'accompagnant et je ne veux pas être le responsable si jamais il vous arrivait malheur.

- Écoute Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé une dizaine de fois, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix tandis qu'elle jetait des regards inquiets dans les environs. C'est notre choix. Que dirais-tu si moi, ou même Ron, était obligé de partir soudainement? N'aurais-tu pas envie de lui apporter ton aide? Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Harry.

- Ouais, renchérit Ron. Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'est beaucoup mieux que de rester cloîtrés dans un château en attendant que quelque chose survienne!

Harry sourit face au soutien de ses amis et ouvrit la bouche pour leur répondre, mais un bruit soudain sur leur gauche l'interrompit. Chacun s'arrêta, dressant l'oreille et n'esquissant plus le moindre geste. Un peu plus loin, quelque chose rampait dans le silence inquiétant de la forêt. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, ne bougeant plus ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Le bruit continuait, à intervalle régulier, comme si la créature cherchait quelque chose, et, après un interminable moment, le bruissement s'interrompit au lointain. Chacun put alors respirer normalement. Ron avait considérablement pâli et la main d'Hermione tremblait tandis qu'elle tenait sa baguette. Harry lui-même sentait ses jambes osciller sous lui. D'où venait cette soudaine frayeur? Était-ce à cause de leur "mission"? Ou peut-être était-ce la créature?

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Ron, toujours aussi pâle.

- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

- Où est Sirius? s'exclama Harry qui regardait plus loin.

Les deux autres se retournèrent immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour attendre que la créature passât, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Sirius avait continué sa marche. Les trois amis se regardèrent un très court instant, puis chacun se mit à courir en suivant la direction qui leur semblait la bonne. En lui-même, Harry se maudit: il avait quitté des yeux son parrain suffisamment longtemps pour perdre son chemin. Et si Sirius ne les retrouvaient plus? Et s'il se faisait attaquer? Mais très vite, il dut mettre de côté ces deux possibilités.

- Harry! Où étiez-vous passés? demanda Sirius, l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda d'où venait la voix. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pris la bonne direction: Sirius était en train de revenir sur ses pas, beaucoup plus à droite que l'endroit où se trouvaient les trois amis. Lorsque Sirius les rejoignit, Harry fut choqué par la couleur blafarde de son visage.

- Restez prêts de moi, maintenant… grogna-t-il. Nous y sommes presque.

Essoufflés, mais néanmoins rassuré par la présence du maraudeur, Harry, Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas, la baguette bien levée afin de voir où ils marchaient. De temps à autre, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil en arrière, craignant de voir une ombre, ou d'entendre un soudain bruissement. Quelque soit la créature qu'ils avaient rencontrés, Harry était sûr au plus profond de lui que jamais il n'aimerait la croiser à nouveau. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent sans aucune autre interruption. L'obscurité qui régnait aux environs était telle que Harry devait parfois plisser les yeux pour voir la silhouette de son parrain. Et ils continuèrent de marcher, sans autre bruit que celui de leurs pas. À son plus grand soulagement, le jeune homme avait appris que tout chose avait sa fin. Ce fut ainsi qu'il vit Sirius s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui et se retourner vers eux.

- Nous y sommes enfin, affirma-il, le visage étrangement tiraillé par la peur.

Harry se rapprocha et regarda l'endroit que lui indiquait le maraudeur. Un peu plus loin, sous une énorme racine d'un chêne âgé d'au moins un millénaire, noire comme l'encre, se dessinait l'entrée de la grotte dont Sirius avait parlé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très à l'aise et paraissait lutter avec lui-même contre une envie de fuite imminente. Une pression soudaine à son bras gauche attira l'attention de Harry: Hermione venait de le rejoindre, lui agrippant le bras de ses deux mains, et ne semblait pas très rassurée à l'idée d'entrer dans la grotte. Ron, quant à lui, était resté silencieusement derrière ses deux amis, étant plus grand qu'eux, et, bien qu'il ne disait rien, Harry savait qu'il avait aussi peur qu'Hermione. Tous deux n'étaient pas allés avec Dumbledore cette fameuse nuit, et craignait ce qu'il les attendaient.

- Bien, on n'a quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour prendre racine ici! s'exclama Sirius, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Allons-y.

Mais, avant même qu'il eut fait un pas en avant, un horrible cri lointain, à glacer le sang, s'échappa soudainement de la grotte, faisant reculer les trois compagnons, immédiatement suivi d'un autre, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus proche de l'entrée de la grotte.

- Qu'est-ce que… quelle est cette puanteur! gémit Ron, la main sur le nez et la bouche.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui fut apportée, car, au moment même où il posa la question, chacun savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait: faisant régner une odeur nauséabonde autour d'eux et dans de lourds bruits de pas, un troll des montagnes s'extirpa lentement de la grotte, traînant derrière lui une énorme massue. D'une hauteur de cinq mètres, sa peau était d'une couleur grisâtre et terne comme de la pierre et recouverte entièrement de verrues immondes, tandis que son corps ressemblait étrangement à un énorme rocher sur lequel une tête de taille minuscule semblait en équilibre. Ses jambes étaient courtes, mais épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre, terminées par des pieds hérissés de pointes. Tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas lourd et grondant, redressant sa massue au-dessus de sa tête, le petit groupe aperçut avec horreur un deuxième troll ressortir de la grotte. Sirius n'attendit pas une seconde de plus.

- Fuyez! Je m'occupe de celui-ci!

Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, il empoigna fortement Harry et, d'une force surhumaine, le propulsa de l'autre côté du troll. Ron et Hermione coururent le rejoindre. Le troll s'arrêta pour les regarder un instant, la bouche ouverte béatement, les paupières retombant légèrement ses yeux, lorsqu'un sort le frappa à la tête, rebondissant sur sa peau épaisse. Sirius, la baguette levé, le regardait sourire aux lèvres, une expression de défi sur le visage.

- C'est entre nous deux que ça se passe, mon vieux! Viens voir tonton Patmol…

Les yeux braqués sur son parrain, vexé d'avoir été rejeté si rapidement de la bataille, Harry en oublia complètement le deuxième troll qui se dirigeait de son pas lent et lourds vers eux. Celui-ci, dans un grognement sourd, releva sa massue d'une taille gigantesque au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper le premier des trois sorciers qui le dérangeaient.

- Harry, attention! hurla la voix stridente d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de se retourner et de plonger sur le côté que déjà la massue s'abattait à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Se relevant immédiatement, il leva sa baguette vers le troll. Celui-ci, maintenant encerclé par les trois sorciers, semblait en intense réflexion quant à savoir lequel il devait frapper en premier.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu connais un sort efficace contre les trolls? demanda rapidement Harry.

- Non, leur peau est trop épaisse pour que des sorts les atteignent!

- Alors quoi? demanda Ron. Wingardium Leviosa? Ca a déjà marché une fois!

Tandis qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de le battre, le troll s'anima à nouveau et décida d'attaquer les trois jeunes gens en même temps. Il grogna donc, interrompant leur discussion, et, après s'être assuré de la prise de sa massue, il la fit tournoyer à ras du sol, essayant de faucher les trois sorciers. Harry avait eu le bon réflexe de se reculer en voyant la massue se diriger vers lui, mais Ron eut moins de chance: essayant de l'enjamber, il réussit à passer la première jambe, mais la massue lui balaya la seconde, le précipitant au sol dans un cri de douleur de la part du jeune rouquin. Quant à Hermione, elle avait tout simplement reculé, étant la dernière cible du troll. Le géant de pierre se stabilisa à nouveau, regardant d'un air abruti Hermione se précipiter vers Ron et l'aider à se lever, puis il sembla avoir pris Harry comme nouvelle cible, étant le plus petit et le plus mince du groupe. Se tournant d'un pas pesant à faire trembler le sol, il leva à nouveau la massue vers Harry. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'abattre sur sa tête et plongea entre ses deux jambes, rejoignant ainsi ces deux compagnons. Emporté dans son élan, le troll laissa à nouveau tomber sa massue et tourna, d'un air ébahi, sa minuscule tête vers eux.

- J'ai une idée, répliqua Harry. Couchez-vous!

- Harry, qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione.

- Couchez-vous, j'ai dit!

Plus concentré que jamais, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le sol, comme cela avait été indiqué, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit pour ne penser plus qu'à une chose: une foudre soudaine et si puissante qu'elle neutraliserait le troll. Il n'avait jamais encore mis en pratique ce sort, l'ayant découvert le matin même, et il allait enfin savoir s'il pouvait le pratiquer. Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda un très court instant le troll qui venait de se tourner vers eux, puis de toute la force qu'il pouvait, il pensa au mot Thunderbolt. Un soudain éclair de lumière l'aveugla, tandis qu'un grondement atroce lui titilla les tympans. Puis, le jeune homme entendit un, puis deux, puis trois coup de tonnerre et, aussi soudainement que cela s'était produit, tout se refit silencieux, laissant les trois compagnons dans un étrange nuage de poussière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Ron d'un air déconcerté, tandis qu'Hermione et lui se relevaient.

Un grognement prévint toute réponse: à travers le nuage de poussière qui commençait à s'évanouir, ils virent que le troll était toujours debout, les regardant d'un air étrangement absent. Puis, brusquement, celui-ci s'écroula sur le dos, dans un fracas qui fit grinçait les arbres environnants. Harry soupira, légèrement épuisé par le sort qu'il venait de pratiquer. Se passant une main sur le front, il regarda ces deux amis. Ron se tenait toujours la jambe.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il.

- Ca peut aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as… commença Hermione.

Un cri un peu plus loin leur remit les pieds sur terre: Sirius était toujours aux prises avec l'autre troll. Se précipitant à son secours, les trois jeunes gens stoppèrent net leur avancée en voyant la créature s'écrouler devant un Sirius en extase. Épuisé, mais fier de lui, le maraudeur les rejoignit en passant directement sur le corps du troll.

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme accueil!

Puis, reprenant son air sérieux:

- Personne n'a rien?

- Ron s'est blessé, répondit Hermione.

- Ca ira, assura celui-ci d'un ton légèrement plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait du.

- Bien, parfait alors! répondit Sirius. Allons-y!

Et il se remit en route, infatigable. Harry et ses deux amis le rejoignirent aussitôt à l'entrée de la grotte. Le maraudeur intensifia la lumière qui s'échappait de sa baguette et, prenant appui sur la racine de l'arbre, il se pencha vers le trou, explorant le fond.

- On dirait qu'il y a des marches… Mais c'est entièrement recouvert par la végétation. Faites attention en descendant.

Sur ces derniers mots, il descendit. Harry regarda les deux autres, puis se pencha à son tour au-dessus de l'ouverture. Le passage que prenait son parrain semblait aussi étroit que celui qui conduisait à la cabane hurlante, l'obligeant à marcher recourbé. D'une voix plutôt rauque, Harry s'engagea dans le passage à son tour tout en prononçant les quelques mots que son parrain venait de formuler:

- Allons-y.

Le jeune homme marchait lentement pour ne pas glisser sur les innombrables lianes d'une plante qui recouvraient toute la surface du sol. La baguette levée, la main posée sur les parois suintantes du boyau, Harry regardait avec étonnement les plantes qui y habitaient. Les parois en étaient recouvertes et le jeune homme avait des difficultés pour apercevoir la terre qui les formait. D'où venait toute cette végétation? Le passage avait été creusé à l'intérieur du sol, par conséquent, les plantes s'y glisseraient. Mais contrairement à cette hypothèse, les végétaux semblaient vouloir ressortir de la grotte. S'interrogeant toujours sur l'origine de la flore environnante, le jeune se rendit alors compte de quelque chose d'anormal: le sol semblait bouger sous ses pieds tandis que son rythme se faisait plus lent, plus difficile. Pourtant, cela semblait impossible. Mais la voix d'Hermione confirma ses doutes:

- Harry… Je crois que c'est un Filet du Diable.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, Harry se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille: ses chevilles disparaissaient peu à peu sous les branches de la plante. Lui-même sentait la plante lui chatouillait les genoux. La voix de Sirius rompit alors le silence.

- Gardez votre calme. Hermione, tu sais comment t'en débarrasser?

- Bien sûr, on l'a appris en première année.

- Alors fais-le, répliqua immédiatement le maraudeur.

Hermione se mit alors à murmurer un sort, tandis que des flammes bleues apparurent à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Celle-ci tombèrent doucement sur le sol, faisant se recroqueviller la plante sur elle-même et relâchant ainsi l'étreinte qui emprisonnait les chevilles de la jeune fille. Sirius, de son côté, avait fait de même, mais Harry et Ron étaient toujours aux prises avec la plante, essayant de bouger un minimum pour ne pas se faire étrangler. Hermione murmura à deux reprises le même sort, envoyant les flammes aux pieds des deux garçons, qui retrouvèrent presque aussitôt leur mobilité. Ron se massait la jambe.

- Pouah! Et c'est ça les défenses de Vous-Savez-Qui?

- Je ne crains que ce ne soit qu'un avant-goût de ce qui nous attend, Ron. Voldemort joue simplement avec ses victimes avant de leur réserver leur véritable sort.

Le visage de Ron blanchit soudainement. Et il pâlit davantage lorsqu'un cri, le même qu'ils avaient déjà entendus avant de s'engager dans le passage, retentit à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il de sa voix aiguë (la même qu'il avait lorsqu'il paniquait).

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit Hermione, tout aussi blanche que lui.

Voir Hermione blêmir ainsi ne rassura pas Harry, loin de là. Serrant un peu plus sa baguette, il jeta un œil à son parrain et ensemble, Sirius devant, lui derrière, se remirent en route, faisant apparaître sans cesse des petites flammes bleues, suivi par Hermione, puis par Ron. Ils marchèrent ainsi lentement, se faisant parfois piéger par les plantes, puis, ils arrivèrent à un endroit du passage où la terre se changea en pierre, élargissant quelque peu le chemin. Mais les plantes, infatigables, étaient toujours présentes, poussant à travers les pierres, provoquant de nombreuses fissures. Par moment, une légère pierre choyait du plafond, sous l'effet rétractile de la plante face aux flammes. Leur marche se fit alors plus rapide, la pierre leur permettant une meilleure stabilité, mais le chemin était long, incroyablement long. Cependant, de nouveau, toute chose avait sa fin: Sirius finit par s'arrêter, levant sa baguette en grognant. Harry, intrigué, se rapprocha de son parrain et vit ce qui contrariait le maraudeur: devant eux s'érigeait un mur d'aspect plutôt ancien, recouvert comme tout le reste d'épaisses lianes, sans aucune forme de poignée ou d'autre ouverture. Harry passa devant Sirius et, de sa main gauche, effleura la pierre qui constituait le mur: il s'agissait du même mur qui s'était dressé devant Dumbledore et lui il y a quelques mois. Sirius avait du voir une expression passer sur son visage:

- Harry?

- J'en ai déjà vu un identique. Il lui faut un "tribut" de sang…

Harry leva sa baguette mais le maraudeur lui attrapa le poignet droit, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, dit-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Désobligé, Harry se recula jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait ses deux amis et regarda Sirius lever à son tour sa baguette, qu'il pointa vers sa main gauche. Dans un murmure, il fit apparaître une sorte de rayon jaune qui lui entailla la paume assez profondément, provoquant une grimace desa part. Refermant sa main dans un geste de réflexe, il s'approcha davantage du mur, et l'y apposa. Une arcade se dessina alors en une ligne blanche éclatante, comme si de la lumière filtrait à travers une épaisse faille, puis aussi rapidement que la lumière était apparue, la pierre sembla se volatiliser, laissant place à une entrée.

- Ben dis donc, murmura Ron.

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait fascinée. Harry se rapprocha à nouveau de son parrain, qui, de sa baguette, fit apparaître une sorte de bandeau en tissu qui recouvrait entièrement son entaille.

- Tu aurais du me laisser faire.

- Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce genre de chose, répéta Sirius de sa voix grave et rauque.

Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur de l'arcade: il y faisait encore plus noir qu'à l'intérieur du passage.

- Je suppose que c'est à partir de ce moment que la fête commence, murmura-t-il. Reste bien à côté de moi, Harry.

Après avoir jeté un nouvel œil sur ses deux amis, Harry s'engagea à la suite de sa parrain dans le passage découvert par l'arcade. Ron et Hermione le suivirent aussitôt. Il découvrirent alors, à la lumière de leur baguette, ce qui ressemblait à une immense salle souterraine. Une odeur étrange et plutôt répugnante flottait dans l'air, tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer sans bruit. Sirius se dirigea soudainement vers la paroi la plus proche, et, après avoir murmuré un sort, fit apparaître des flammes sur une torche qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Instantanément, une série de pop se fit entendre tandis que de nombreuses torches, recouvrant l'intégralité de la pièce, s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Ils purent alors contempler la salle dans toute son ampleur. Celle-ci devait faire au moins cinq mètres de hauteur, et au moins une trentaine de largeur. Elle était constituée de nombreuses colonnes espacées l'une de l'autre de quelques mètres, remplissant entièrement la salle, à l'exception de son centre, où –le cœur de Harry fit un triple saut périlleux- un piédestal était visible grâce une étrange lumière émeraude qui en échappait. Cela semblait bien trop facile, pensa Harry. Chacun restait immobilisé par leur découverte, se jetant de temps en temps un œil furtif. Un léger gémissement se fit entendre au fond de la salle. Le même qui les avait acceuillit.

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Hermione.

- Lorsque je suis allé avec Dumbledore, répliqua Harry du même ton, il ne s'était rien passé avant qu'on ait pris l'Horcruxe.

- Allons-y, répéta une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Ils mirent alors en route, Harry passant le premier, Sirius immédiatement à sa suite. Les yeux de Harry ne quittait plus le piédestal. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait? Une potion empoisonnée, comme celle qu'il avait forcé à boire Dumbledore? Mais Harry ne remarqua aucune étendue d'eau: il ne devait pas s'agir du même piège. Mais s'il n'y avait déjà plus de coupe? Et si… Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage sur ce piédestal: tandis qu'il s'avançait, toujours un peu plus angoissé à chaque pas, vers le centre de la pièce, il sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous lui. Ou plutôt, il sentit son pied glissait dans le vide.

- Harry! hurla une voix.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas: le sol était là, et pourtant, il le traversait comme s'il n'existait pas. Un brusque arrêt lui remit les pieds sur terre: Sirius venait de le rattraper au col, l'empêchant de tomber complètement. A quatre patte, une main sur le sol, l'autre tenant fermement le col de son filleul, Sirius grimaçait.

- Et si tu m'aidais un peu, tu ne crois pas? demanda-t-il.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry s'agrippa au bord de la fosse, et commença à se hisser tandis que Sirius l'attirait à lui. Une fois assis sur le sol bien concret de la pièce, Harry regarda avec ébahissement ses jambes disparaître à travers la pierre.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Hermione se jeta à ses côtés, s'assurant que le jeune n'avait rien, puis regarda à son tour le sol. Sirius, quant à lui, se releva, serrant fortement de son autre main sa main gauche contre sa poitrine. Ron, debout un peu plus loin, était de nouveau d'une couleur laiteuse. Sirius prit alors la parole:

- C'est un sortilège d'illusion. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de sol qui conduit au piédestal.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire pour traverser!

- Aucune idée. Peut-être… Peut-être que le sol n'est pas complètement inexistant. Il doit bien y avoir un passage quelque part…

Harry se releva à l'aide d'Hermione, et tous deux regardèrent Sirius en intense réflexion. Ron les rejoignit alors et regarda Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant, mais aucune parole ne s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Sirius commença à murmurer quelques sorts, mais apparemment sans aucun effet. Les trois amis restèrent immobile, le laissant chercher un quelconque sort qui leur serait utile pour traverser cette immense fosse invisible. Au bout d'un bon moment d'attente, le maraudeur jura à voix basse, puis se tourna vers les trois autres qui le regardaient étonnées.

- Il n'y a aucun passage… et c'était James qui était le plus doué en Apparition: je ne vois pas comment faire autrement.

- Hermione le peut, elle! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille dont les joues prenaient une charmante couleur pourpre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marchera, répondit-elle dans un sourire fier et gêné à la fois.

- Essaye toujours, répliqua Ron, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius se contenta de grogner d'approbation. Hermione se leva alors, se plaçant juste au bord du précipice, et murmura un sort. Immédiatement, un pont reliant l'endroit où ils étaient jusqu'au piédestal apparut. Harry et Ron se levèrent dans un geste joyeux, mais presque instantanément, le pont se désintégra dans d'immenses flammes. Sirius grogna à nouveau, tandis que Ron se tourna vers lui.

- Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? C'est quand même incroyable! La coupe est à peine à quelques mètres de nous!

- Ron, calme-toi, murmura Hermione, déçue de son sort.

Ron lui décocha un regard meurtrier, puis, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il baissa les yeux, et murmura un vague "excusez-moi". Harry eut un léger sourire en coin: son ami avait toujours tendance à réagir négativement lorsque la panique s'emparait de lui. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les trois, c'était que la colère de Ron avait provoqué un nouveau gémissement mystérieux, mais celui-ci avait été recouvert par les éclats de cris du jeune rouquin. Harry se tourna alors vers son parrain, qui le regardait étrangement.

- Je peux m'y rendre, répondit Sirius devant l'air étonné de son filleul.

- Comment? demanda Harry enthousiaste.

- En prenant ma forme animale…

- Mais, s'exclama Harry, interdit. C'est à moi d'aller chercher l'Horcruxe!

Sirius regarda à nouveau le sol dans une nouvelle réflexion, puis, leva à nouveau le regard vers le jeune homme.

- Si tu étais plus léger, je pourrais te transporter, dit-il dans un sourire.

Harry, déconcerté, regarda un instant son parrain, puis, semblant enfin comprendre, répondit à son sourire et leva à nouveau sa baguette. Se tapotant le haut du crâne, il murmura un sort. Immédiatement, il se sentit soulevé et si léger, comme s'il marchait sur les nuages. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait déjà pris sa forme animale, un grand chien au pelage noir et hirsute, et attendait patiemment que son filleul l'approchât. Se tournant vers les autres, qui semblaient un peu froissés d'être mis de côté, le jeune homme leur sourit.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Et, sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le grand chien noir, et l'enfourcha doucement, de peur de blesser son parrain. Celui-ci agita un moment la queue pour montrer que tout allait bien, puis, il coucha ses oreilles et se précipita vers le bord du gouffre. Tout ce qu'espérait Harry à cet instant, c'était qu'il y avait bel et bien un sol autour du piédestal. Lorsque les pattes de Sirius touchèrent le bord du précipice (ce qui était étrange à penser, puisque le sol semblait bel et bien là), il s'élança dans un bond vertigineux, comme s'il n'avait aucune charge sur le dos. Harry aperçut alors la lueur verte qui s'échappait du piédestal se rapprocher, se rapprocher davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Un brusque choc lui fit alors perdre l'équilibre, dans un cri d'horreur de la part d'Hermione, et le propulsa contre le pylône. Se remettant doucement de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, un jappement attira son attention: Sirius était au bord, se cramponnant du mieux qu'il pouvait au sol glissant. Harry se précipita alors, et ramena auprès de lui son parrain. Tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se rendirent compte que le sol était assez étroit pour rester à deux, et Sirius se colla donc tout contre le piédestal, s'asseyant et regardant Harry les oreilles baissés. Celui-ci s'approcha alors doucement de la petite colonne, et regarda à l'intérieur du socle qui semblait creux. Une lumière verte l'aveuglait tandis que la surface ondulait légèrement. Lorsque Harry approcha davantage son visage de la surface, un sifflement soudain le surprit, le faisant reculer rapidement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, le piédestal n'était pas rempli de potion, comme le précédent, mais par une multitude de petits serpents apparemment très venimeux. Harry soupira: si ce n'était que ça, il pouvait aisément récupérer l'Horcruxe, puisque Voldemort et lui-même était les seules personnes qui pouvaient parler Fourchelangue, ce que Voldemort ignorait. Pour vérifier sa théorie, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur le récipient, et murmura un incendio. Une multitude de flammes en jaillirent alors, léchant la peau froide et lisse des serpents, qui ne semblaient pas en souffrir. Lorsque les flammes s'évanouirent, les serpents étaient toujours là, intacts comme si rien ne s'était passé: ils étaient protégés par un sort dont Harry ignorait les limites, et apparemment, seule une personne parlant le fourchelangue pouvait atteindre l'Horcruxe. Le jeune homme se concentra alors, puis, murmura dans une langue qui lui était bien différente:

_- Laissez-moi prendre ce qui m'appartient…_

Sans demander leur reste, les reptiles s'écartèrent du centre du réceptacle, se pressant contre les parois pour laisser un léger passage pour une seule main. Frissonnant à l'idée de devoir y plonger sa main, Harry murmura l'un des sorts de protection noire qu'il avait lu le matin même. Sa peau fut alors recouverte d'une lumière légèrement opaque, lui assurant alors un bouclier personnel, comme une seconde peau. Fermant les yeux, il introduisit alors sa main au milieu de tous ces serpents, cherchant un obstacle qui pourrait lui révéler la présence de l'Horcruxe. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à en enfoncer le coude, puis le bras tout entier, jusqu'à douter de la présence de l'objet. Puis, enfin, il la sentit: elle était là. Il referma ses doigts sur l'une des poignées de la coupe, et la ramena doucement mais sûrement à lui. Elle était comme Harry l'avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore: petite, avec des poignées finement ouvragées, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle était enfin dans ses mains. Comment imaginer une seule seconde le danger qu'elle représentait pour la communauté sorcière? Mais, au moment même où il sortit la coupe de sa cache, un grondement intense le fit sursauter. Le plafond commença à se fissurer doucement, tandis que quelques pierres déjà commençait à s'effondrer sur le sol. Un nouveau cri retentit derrière lui. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hermione empêcher qu'un morceau entier du plafond ne les écrasât. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Harry, il faut partir d'ici tout de suite!

Harry acquiesça. Plaçant la coupe dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, il remonta sur le dos de Sirius. A présent que l'Horcruxe avait été retiré de sa cache, le sol avait perdu son sort d'illusion, révélant un profond précipice dont on ne pouvait apercevoir le fond. La magie permettant l'existence de cette salle semblait avoir soudainement quitté les lieux et, par conséquent, la salle n'avait plus aucun support pour demeurer ainsi. Les oreilles plaqués sur sa tête, Sirius s'approcha du bord, prit le meilleur appui qu'il put, et s'élança dans un bond magistral par-dessus le vide. Les rochers se détachaient de plus en plus du plafond, mais Hermione les repoussait un à un à l'aide de Ron. Les colonnes, quant à elles, commençaient à se fendre et certaines s'écroulaient déjà. Alors qu'il était en l'air, Harry entendit un horrible cri venant de derrière eux. Il se retourna alors, et n'eut que le temps de voir une ombre disparaître sous l'une des énormes colonnes dans un cri atroce. Sirius et lui atterrirent de l'autre côté et, tandis que Sirius reprenait son aspect normal, Harry chercha des yeux la créature qu'il avait cru apercevoir.

- Harry! Il faut partir d'ici! suppliait la voix d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle continuait de lancer sorts sur sorts.

- Euh… oui, allons-y!

Vérifiant que la coupe était toujours là, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endroit où la créature avait disparue, et se mit à courir derrière les trois autres. Arrivant le premier à l'arcade, Sirius retira son bandage ensanglanté et passa de nouveau sa main meurtrie sur le mur, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Un rocher s'écroula soudain de l'arcade, et s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur le maraudeur, mais il fut arrêté de justesse par Hermione.

- Merci… Maintenant, courrez sans vous retourner!

Un à un, il les poussa à se précipiter à l'intérieur du passage, puis il ferma la marche, juste derrière Harry. Celui-ci, tête baissée, une main cramponnée sur la poignée de la coupe, l'autre sur sa baguette, courait à perdre haleine, trébuchant de temps à autre sur la végétation. Les rochers qui confectionnaient les quatre murs du souterrain tombaient sans arrêt sur leur passage, les obligeant à repousser et les attaques incessantes de la plante et les pierres qui menaçaient à chaque instant de les assommer. Le tunnel ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Il ne cessait de courir en lançant sorts sur sorts et pourtant, la sortie était toujours invisible. Devant lui, il voyait Ron se débattre avec sa baguette, repoussant à chaque fois de justesse les rochers qui s'écroulaient. Plus loin encore, Hermione semblait avoir créé une sorte de bouclier qui l'englobait totalement, la protégeant des chutes de pierres. Un gros rocher s'écroula soudainement entre lui et Ron. Harry lui fit disparaître, mais un cri lui indiqua que Ron venait de se prendre un éclat. En effet, une fois la fumée dissipée, il put apercevoir le jeune rouquin à terre, aux prises avec la plante. Harry vint à son secours, faisant apparaître les mêmes petites flammes bleues qu'Hermione utilisait souvent, et l'aida à se relever. Hermione revenait déjà sur ses pas.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va?

- Ca ira, répondit-il en se tenant le dos.

- Continuez de courir! s'exclama Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il les poussa à nouveau, et tous se remirent à courir, Hermione en première, tenant la main de Ron qui courait derrière elle, Harry les suivant, Sirius juste derrière lui. Mais à nouveau, ils furent interrompus dans leur course: un énorme morceau de la voûte s'écroula soudain juste derrière Harry le précipitant à terre par le souffle. Immédiatement après, les lianes du Filet du Diable commencèrent à le ligoter au sol, mais il s'en débarrassa bien vite et se remit sur ses pieds. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa une chose: Sirius était juste derrière lui!

- SIRIUS!

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hermione qui s'était arrêté en l'entendant.

- Continuez!

Et sans se faire prier, les deux jeunes sorciers coururent vers la sortie qu'ils pouvaient à présent apercevoir. Harry se précipita auprès de l'amas de pierres qui venaient de s'écrouler, le cœur battant à lui rompre les côtes.

- Sirius! répétait-il sans arrêt. Réponds!

La seule réponse qu'il obtint était un craquement sourd au-dessus de sa tête: le plafond semblait vouloir cesser sous le poids de la terre. Paniqué, Harry chercha rapidement de quoi débarrasser Sirius de tous les rochers qui le recouvraient, en espérant qu'il était toujours en vie… Harry chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour que le jeune homme ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Se rappelant d'une formule, il leva sa baguette vers le tas de pierres, et murmura un simple mot. Mais ce simple mot était d'une puissance telle qu'il fit éclater les roches comme des bulles de savons, débarrassant le maraudeur de tout fardeaux. Un nouveau grondement sourd accueillit le sort. Harry se précipita auprès de son parrain, et constata avec bonheur qu'il respirait toujours. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir que déjà le bout du tunnel était empli de terre, celle-ci ayant finalement réussi à prendre le dessus sur les pierres. Harry passa le bras de Sirius par-dessus son cou, et entreprit de le ramener à la surface le plus rapidement possible. Jamais la sortie ne lui avait aussi proche et aussi éloignée à la fois. Il courait sans arrêt, trébuchant très souvent sur les morceaux de roc tombés ou sur les plantes qui reprenait peu à peu leurs esprits. Arrivé aux escaliers, Harry reposa le corps de son parrain sur le sol et le fit léviter à l'extérieur. Puis, avant de sortir à son tour, il jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur du souterrain: désormais ne régnait que le chaos. Le passage était obstrué par des monceaux de terre, mêlée à de gros blocs de roches, dont on voyait des lianes s'extirper avec difficultés. Harry grimpa les marches rapidement et se retrouva assis à côté de Sirius, tandis que Ron et Hermione se précipitaient déjà auprès d'eux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire: ils avaient enfin ce pour quoi ils étaient venus! La coupe était enfin en leur possession… Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, essoufflé et épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

°o.o°o.o°

Lorsque Sirius refit surface, ils étaient déjà de retour à leur QG. Aidé d'Hermione, Harry l'avait transporté jusqu'à la gare de Poudlard, sans rencontrer aucune créature à leur plus grand étonnement, puis ils avaient tous transplané directement à l'intérieur de leur refuge, sans passer par l'extérieur du village. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème. Ils l'avaient alors installé sur le canapé du petit salon, et Hermione s'en était alors occupé du mieux qu'elle pouvait puisque, grâce à ses recherches incessantes, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de notions en médicomagie. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius ne souffrait que de blessures superficielles.

- Il s'en remettra bien vite, avait assuré la jeune fille.

Harry lui avait sourit en la remerciant, avant de se diriger vers la table basse et d'y déposer la petit coupe qu'il avait jusque là gardée précieusement dans la poche de sa veste. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous assis, et avait entrepris de rechercher un moyen afin de détruire cet objet. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sirius se mit à grogner:

- On pourrait la donner à tes frères, Ron. Eux qui aiment bien faire exploser tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin… Il paraît que tu en gardes de bons souvenirs.

Ron grimaça dans un sourire, tandis qu'Harry souriait franchement.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Parfaitement bien… Enfin, pas si parfaitement que ça, finalement, dit-il en se redressant et se soutenant la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

- Seulement quelques éboulements supplémentaires.

- Bah, ça ne me manquera pas! Et cette coupe?

- On ne sait pas encore comment la détruire, répondit Hermione.

- Un simple **destructum **suffit… Mais la destruction d'un Horcruxe peut être dangereuse si l'objet a été au préalable protégé par de puissants sorts.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit alors Harry.

- Harry… commença Sirius.

- C'est ma tâche de détruire ces objets. Et puis, tu n'es pas en état…

Sirius soupira, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir: il prit la coupe et sortit sa baguette. Et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse l'en empêcher, le jeune homme pratiqua le sort de protection qu'il avait lu dans le livre puis tapota sa baguette contre la petite coupe en murmurant un destructum. L'objet se mit alors à gémir étrangement, laissant s'échapper une fumée opaque. Puis, aussitôt, elle se fendilla légèrement sur le côté avant de redevenir qu'une simple coupe. Harry soupira, et il ne fut pas le seul. Leur premier Horcruxe avait été détruit! Harry regardait la coupe sans mot dire: maintenant que la partie de l'âme de Voldemort avait été détruite, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un simple petit objet, relique du passé de Poudlard.

- Je propose de l'exposer comme trophée sur la cheminée, sourit Sirius. Bon, eh bien, qui a faim?

Il se leva, chancelant légèrement, puis, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea dans la cuisine sous le regard des trois jeunes amis.

°o.o°o.o°

Lorsque Harry se coucha cette nuit-là, ce fut le cœur léger…


	7. Mot de l'auteur

Bonjour !

Je suis navrée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais je n'ai toujours pas posté de nouveau chapitre. Mais pour ma défense, je dirais qu'il est en bonne voie, et qu'il sera bientôt mis en ligne…

La raison pour laquelle je poste ce message est de tout simplement m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce long retard, mais je suis très prise par mes études, étant donné que le semestre a plutôt été dur pour moi. Les examens approchant à grands pas, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé beaucoup de temps pour finir plus rapidement mon chapitre. Mais, une fois mes partiels passés, je vous promets de poster les prochains chapitres à fréquence rapprochée… Peut-être 4 ou 5 pendant les vacances d'été, on verra.

Sinon, pour les fans des maraudeurs, j'aimerais vous parler d'un tout nouveau projet établi avec ma meilleure amie Dragonia, qui sera en "parallèle" avec ma fic… Ce sera une fanfiction avec pour héros… ô suspense !... les maraudeurs. Et côté histoire : leur aventure si c'était Neville qui avait été choisi par Voldemort… En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Je crois que tout est dit… Alors, au prochain chapitre ! –qui arrivera bientôt ;) !

Bises à tous

Lynn


End file.
